Beneath the Surface
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: Austin is known as geek but it's really just what everyone see's on the surface. No one knows what he's really made of, except his best friend Dez. Every summer he attends a camp for the arts and is totally different person then he is at school. It's far away from his home and figures no one will ever find out until the day Ally, popular, long time crush, shows up at his camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**This story kind of came to me in a dream and I know I did the voting thing like a month ago, but I was having computer/internet problems for a couple weeks, then I was on vacation so it's been a little longer posting the first chapter then I thought. Sorry about that and I love all of you loyal readers so much.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter One: the Prologue**

Austin Moon thought of himself as an average 16, about to be 17 in week, year old boy. He enjoys sports like skateboarding, surfing, football and basketball. On occasion he likes to play video games or watch a movie. What makes him different than most teenage boys is his love for reading and learning. This is why he was known as a geek at Marino High in Miami, Florida. Austin's grades are definitely putting him in the running for Valedictorian next year. Another reason Austin is perceived as a geek is the way he chooses to dress to go to school. He is always in nice pleated Khaki's, a button up shirt and a tie, sometimes even a bow tie. He wears glasses by choice, they don't have real lenses in them. He actually has perfect 20/20 vision, but he started wearing them in about fourth grade and feel in love with how they made him feel smart. Also, up until last year, he had been one of those super scrawny and short kids. So he had been accustomed to being picked last in P.E. and not really getting a chance to show he was really athletic. He comes from a family that lives pay check to pay check. His father works construction and his mother owns a small music store in the mall called Sonic Boom. But none of that bothered him. He is a very confident kid and has a passion and extraordinary talent for music. He doesn't show this talent off anywhere but at a summer camp he attends every summer, he's been going since he was eight, which is the youngest age you can be to attend. Well the camp made an exception for him, he was seven when he started camp but turned eight the third day of camp. In the summer Austin dressed different. He would wear t-shirts and shorts and not his glasses. The camp was far away from his home, it's in the Finger Lake region of New York. The only person at school who knew about his music is his best friend Dez Wade who attended the camp with him every summer. Austin and Dez had been friends since they were very little.

Dez Wade is an interesting character. He is funny and generally a nice guy. He's a little eccentric and not always the brightest crayon in the box. He dresses in his own unique way himself and doesn't give a crap about what other people think either. He is also known as a geek at school. Dez has already turned 17 back in March and now that it's the last week in May and the last day of school he's excited. Dez doesn't care much for school at all. He only goes because he has too. He attends the summer camp for photography and film making. He has an incredible eye for details. Dez comes from an average middle class family. His father is a therapist and his mother a nurse.

Ally Dawson is a newly turned 17 year old girl who is one of Austin's rival's for Valedictorian next year. She's popular, but not mean girl popular. She's the well rounded, nice girl popular. She's obviously in NHS (along with Austin). She plays soccer, on the swim and track teams. She is in clubs after school too, like SADD, Newspaper and Key Club. She is one of those people if it wasn't for the fact that she is absolutely gorgeous, comes from a family with money and dresses well, she would probably be considered a geek. But those superficial things made her popular. Her parents owned the ten largest and most successful car dealerships in Southern Florida. Ally has a secret passion for Acting. She keeps it hidden away because she fears her clique won't approve and she doesn't want to cause any problems. Ally has her shy moments where she likes to keep to herself. But this summer she talked her parents into letting her go to summer camp up in New York for all kinds of art. Visual, creative and performing arts are all covered at this place and she couldn't wait. She wasn't even sure she was going to tell her best friend. She almost wanted to let her think she was going to Europe like she did every summer with her parents. But Ally knew she would tell Trish, but not on the last day of school, maybe later that evening when no one else was around.

Ally's best friend that's she's known since Kindergarten is Patricia De La Rosa, Trish. Who like Ally had just turned 17. Trish is popular, doesn't care about sports or school. Trish loves fashion and being rich. She also loves boys. Trish is a bit of a mean girl. She's sassy and extremely confident. Probably one of the most outgoing people on the planet. Trish came from money too. Her parents were in real estate and done very well. Trish can be a bit wild too. She's been drunk a few times and probably slept with too many boys. She's also a bit reckless with her life. She drives too fast, dives from high bridges into the water and other such shenanigans.

Camp Creative Souls is located on Keuka Lake in New York. Its beautiful surroundings and crystal clear water make it a joy to just be there. The area is surrounded by farmland so it's usually a really quiet place. It's ideal place for creative people to gather and learn. The camp held classes for all kinds of art in the mornings and then had regular summer camp activities in the afternoon. There was swimming, canoeing, a ropes course, horseback riding, games and hiking through the woods. If Austin were asked what his favorite place in the world was, it would be there. He could be the real him beneath what everyone sees on the surface.

**A/N Keuka Lake is a real place, it's stunning. I spent many summer's there growing up. There is no camp like this there, but there should be. Also, if anyone can help me with a better name for the camp, please let me know, I think mine's a little stupid, I'd give you credit. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**Also, I don't know if any of the camp names suggested are better than the one I had, but maybe summer camps are supposed to have cheesy names.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Two:**

**Austin's POV**

I am beyond excited that it's the last the day of school, but if you were to ask anyone in school other than my best friend Dez, they would tell you I hated the last day of school. Don't get the wrong Idea, I do love school, but I love summer even more. I love summer because I get to go to my favorite place in the entire world. I feel like camp is the only place I can really be me.

"Dude, are you still working on the sketch of Ally?" Dez said as he sat his lunch trey down on our lunch table and took a seat. We are the only two who sit at it and we don't really care. Dez figures that it's other people's loss to not want to get to know us. I on the other hand am glad that I don't have to talk to anyone else. I can never talk to people at school. At camp I'm as confident as can be, but at school it's so hard. I think I have a hard time at school because the only time other students talk to me it's to tease me.

"Shhh, not so loud." I looked panicked to make sure no one heard that. I would get untold shit if anyone knew how much I liked Ally Dawson. She's perfect.

"Like anyone is listening to us." Dez pointed out. "Austin, Ally is not like the other popular girls, when she was your lab partner all you talked about was how nice she was. Just say Hi to her or something because this staring at her and drawing her is getting to be creepy." Dez may have a D average but he's so smart about people.

"Dez, I know that, but whenever she is near me, my heart races, my stomach goes into knots and I can't speak." I sighed as I glanced over at her across the room. She was in deep conversation with Trish. I drew her ear as it faced my direction.

"You could sing her that song you wrote about her." Dez gave me a wink and a smirk. I glared at him. He knew I couldn't do that. I would mess up the status quo. "At camp you are a total stud. Girls love you but at school because you dress like that, get good grades and wear glasses. Why do you still wear those things? It's dumb to wear fake glasses."

"Dez, I like the glasses, always have and I dress respectively for school. Maybe its old school, but I like it. You should talk, Mister The Rainbow Looks like it Threw Up all over My Clothes."

"Alright I get it. But you still didn't answer me about the singing to her."

"Dez, music is my life but not here at school, I don't want to be even more of an outcast." I sighed again and began putting more details into Ally's lips.

"You are so talented and freaking awesome that it would boost you to most popular guy in less than ten minutes." Dez argured.

"You don't know that." I said. "Besides I'm so over all the status stuff anyway. I just want to go to camp, have a great summer, do well senior year and graduate."

"Fine but I think that sometime next year you should blow everyone away with how awesome you are." Dez began to eat his lunch. "Wow, dude, that's amazing, it looks just like her." He was admiring my work.

**Ally's POV**

I looked over to the table in the corner of the cafeteria, again. I do it every day. I want to see what other people see in Austin. Why do they think he's such a geek? He's an extremely sweet guy, smart and cute, at least in my opinion. Okay so maybe he keeps his hair parted and combed too neatly and wore out of date clothes. That shouldn't matter. Behind his glasses are these incredibly beautiful puppy dog brown eyes. Trish is always teasing me for staring at him.

"Are you swooning over Moon again?" Trish sounded annoyed and I looked in her eyes just to see her roll them. "You could do so much better." I didn't understand what she meant by better. She wanted me to date a guy form our Social Economic Status, whose mind was only on power and money, who wanted a trophy on their arm. I didn't like this type of guy. I tried dating Dallas and couldn't stand it. He is selfish, egotistical, snobby and way to handsy. Dallas is the most popular guy in school, both an honor student and a jock. His family is the wealthiest in the county, perhaps even the state and its old money. Dallas had started high school at some prestigious boarding school but got kicked out on some kind of behavior unbecoming of the school so he came back here during tenth grade. Most of us at Marino High had been at school together since Kindergarten. So when Dallas returned everyone rejoiced and I made the mistake of dating him for three months.

"What is so wrong with Austin?" I asked Trish quietly so no one else could hear me. I knew if the others found out, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"He's a geek, you're popular. That's all there is too it." Trish shrugged and smiled. I looked at her perplexed.

"What makes him a geek?" I asked. I never understood the classifications that kids placed upon others.

"He's in all advanced classes."

"So is half this table." I remaindered her.

"He's always been a geek. The clothes and glasses. He's poor." Trish said quietly but sternly.

"So if he dressed differently got contacts and was rich he would be popular?" I questioned glances back over at him. He was concentrated on his work.

"No, definitely not. He's always been a shrimp and clumsy, you know not goot at sports." Trish folded her arms thinking she won.

"He hasn't been a shrimp since Freshmen year. If you didn't notice he's at least six feet tall and appears to have a build. Has anyone ever given him a chance to show what he can do athletically? No, because they assume he's bad at sports." I leaned in and looked her in the eye. She opened her mouth and closed it again. I made Trish speechless. That was a first in her life.

"You know he only talks to that weird kid Dez." She pointed out a few minutes later.

"So he's a bit shy, so am I. I talked to him a little when we were lab partners. He's really nice." I felt a blush cross my cheeks.

"I hope you meet a hot guy in Europe this summer so you forget about Moon." Trish gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, about that. I have something I have to tell you, but not here, later at my house." I looked down at my food with shame. I might have waited too long to tell her but I hadn't found the right moment. It was going to have to be tonight. She gave me a look of curiosity and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Three:**

**Austin's POV**

I walked to mom's store after school to start my last shift before I headed to camp the next day. I was taking in the Miami sun and letting the ocean breeze ruffle my hair a little bit. I couldn't wait to head north to get out of the extreme Miami summer heat. It gets hot up there too but the breeze actually feels cool. I work at the store to save money to go to camp each year.

"Hi Baby." Mom wrapped her arms around me when I walked behind the counter.

"Hello Mom." I kissed her cheek and put my backpack down.

"How was the last day?" She asked with a smile.

"I only got teased once and the teachers didn't care what we were doing." I grinned back heading over the bathroom to get the cleaning supplies and begin dusting and taking care of the store.

"Today was your last chance, did you do it?" She asked concerned when I came back.

"No." I sighed and looked away from her. She had tried to get me to ask Ally to sign my yearbook. She knew how much I liked her.

"Oh, Baby, why not? You said she is a nice girl."

"She was with her friends all day, I couldn't go over to them. It would have been open season on my butt." I answered honestly. I have a great relationship with my parents. I know that seems weird but I do. I love them and we talk about everything.

"I'm sorry, Austin."

"It's okay, I'll survive with Dez and my teachers as the only ones who signed it. It's the same as every year." I smiled to let her know I really was okay with it.

"It's pretty quiet in here, why don't you play a song when you're done cleaning."

"For you, sure." I began to clean faster so I could get done sooner. I began to ponder which instrument I wanted to play a song on. I can play anything, my likes the piano best so I decided on that. I sat down and began to play.

_Been countin' every second of the day_

_I'm dyin' to be seein' your face_

_Wishin' you were at the door_

_Can't take another minute more..._

**Ally's POV**

Trish met me at her car after school but instead of going to my house like we planned she drove to the mall. She wanted to get a smoothie and buy another new swimsuit for summer. We were sipping our thick, sweet and fruity beverages walking to the most expensive and fashionable store in all of Miami. Of course it is Trish's favorite.

"So what did you want to tell me that's such a secret?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not going to Europe with my parents this year." I began.

"So you get to stay home and party with us all summer. Damn, this is going to be great. We'll have to get you another suit too since you only have five and we will be spending the summer at the beach and…" Trish managed all of that in one breath.

"NO." I cut her off. "You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry. I got hella excited." Trish took a deep breath. "Continue."

"You know, you are the only person besides my parents who knows this, that I want to be an actress?" I stammered a bit. Trish nodded, he beautiful curls bouncing in anticipation. "I am going to a camp for performing arts this summer to learn more about it."

"Are you serious, a summer camp, that's so nerdy." Trish wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I am glad that you are exploring the passion you have. But at a summer camp? You could just take classes at a local college or theater group."

"But this will be away from here, no one I know will find out." I protested.

"Why do you want to hide it again?"

"I'm already a borderline geek and if I were to say join drama club our group would drop me in a second. Not that I care, but then I wouldn't be allowed to sit with you at lunch." I sipped my last sip and through the cup away into the nearest trash can.

"I guess, but I think you'd be a fantastic actress, it might make you more popular." Trish pointed out and followed me by throwing out her empty cup.

"Let's just see how camp goes. If I'm any good, I'll try out for a play next year and let everyone know. Deal?" I held out my hand and Trish shook it.

"Deal. Now let's go get new bathing suits." Trish tried to drag me along but I stood my ground.

"I think five new ones is plenty for me. You go, I'll wonder." I smiled.

"You want to go stare at Moon again from afar." Trish rolled her eyes. "Instead of being a creepy stalker you could go into the store and talk to him, if you insist on liking him." She sighed. "I hope you meet a hot guy at camp." Her statement reflecting her earlier one. Trish headed in one direction and headed in another.

_I'm following you where you lead_

_Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_Heading for all that I need_

_Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_Oh woah,_

_You and I_

_Oh woah,_

_Together again!_

_Oh woah,_

_You and I_

_Chasin' the beat of my heart_

As I neared Sonic Boom I heard an amazing voice soaring and the ending of song I had never heard before. I walked faster so I could see who was playing the piano and singing in the store because whoever that guy was, he deserved to be on the radio. I only walked faster because running in the mall was against the rules and it always caused a problem. When I arrived and walked in, the music had stopped and Austin was alone with his mother behind the counter. The person must have escaped out of the other door.

**Austin's POV**

I looked up at the figure to see if whoever came in needed help. When my eyes landed on her, I felt my jaw drop and my heart speed up.

"Austin, jaw up, son." Mom smiled and winked at me. "Help her."

"Hi, Ally." I began, so far so good. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, Ally, Austin's told me so much about you, it's nice to meet you." I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks turn red.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Moon." Ally walked the rest of the way over to shake my mother's hand.

"Call me Mimi." She smiled at Ally.

"I just came in to see if Austin would sign my yearbook. He was a great lab partner and I didn't get a chance to ask him the last few days." Ally doesn't usually say much. She's kind of shy like me. But I like listening to her voice, it's nice and relaxing.

"Funny, Austin was telling me how he didn't get a chance to ask you either." Mom said and nudged me and pointed to my backpack.

"Yeah, um okay." I choked out. Why can I talk to girls at camp, but girls from school, especially Ally, make me so nervous. We both pulled our yearbook from our backpacks and exchanged them, then we each pulled out a pen. I opened Ally's and saw how many signatures and messages she had and suddenly felt a little embarrassed about my nearly blank book. I found a small space with enough room for me to write a short message. I wrote, "To Ally, the sweetest girl in school. Thanks for making me feel visible for once. You will forever hold a place in my heart. Your Friend, Austin Moon." I had to restrain from writing "Love, Austin." Even though I really wanted to.

"Thanks." Ally said when I handed her book back to her. Then she handed me mine.

"Thank you too." AAARGG, that was a dorky thing to say. She smiled and didn't even seem to notice the lack of signatures in mine. No wonder I love this girl. She then left and I stood staring after her.

"Well, what did she write?" Mom turned to me and she looked very giddy. I flipped until I found her neat and loopy handwriting. I couldn't believe what it said. My heart was swelling and the song I had written for her was playing in my head. It was the best message I had ever gotten in my yearbook.

"To Austin, the mysterious shy guy in class. I loved having you as my lab partner. You are an exceptional student but that is only secondary to your heart of gold. Please don't forget me. I really want to get to know you better, maybe next year. Your girl, Ally." I think she meant "Girl", as in a female friend, girls call each other that all the time, like, "Hey don't mess with my girl." I know she didn't mean it like "Girl as in she's my girl, like girlfriend. It was still the perfect message.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Four:**

**Austin's POV**

I was in my room singing along to the radio when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I answered the knock. My mom walked in with a smile.

"Do you have everything you need?" She asked looking over my carry on size suitcase that I was packing. As I didn't have many clothes outside of my school clothes I didn't have too much to pack. There is a laundry room at camp. I packed the five of the six t-shirts I own, one white, one black, one blue, one yellow, one red. I also packed the three sleeveless shirts I have, I don't remember what they're actually called. One is white, one is striped with blue and one is grey. I was now packing my shorts. Three pairs of worn out denim ones, two pairs of black and one Khaki. I save out my last pair of worn denim ones to ware tomorrow as well as the sixth t-shirt, green. I still had my swim trunks to pack, I only have one pair and they are yellow with black stripes down the seams. I still had to pack my toiletries, but they were laid out on my bed ready to be packed in my backpack with my notebooks, score paper, pens and pencils. I only took that one suitcase and my backpack, both are carry on so I never had to deal with finding my luggage once off the plane.

"I think so." I studied over all my stuff again and nodded.

"You made sure you and Dez have seats next to each other on the plane right?" She asked.

"Yes Mom, we are in seats H1 and H2." I grinned. I love having a mom that is so concerned.

"You also made sure to sign you two up for the shuttle bus that transports kids to camp right?" Mom asked me. I nodded and grabbed her hand in reassurance. "Good. You know Ally is very pretty. She seems so sweet. I really enjoyed meeting her. I can see why you like her so much." She smiled again.

"Um, yeah." Was all I could manage.

"When you're done come down stairs so we can say good-bye." Mom kissed my check and left. I continued my packing. I was going over to Dez's house in a little bit because his mom was going to drive us to the airport at four in the morning on her way to start her shift at the hospital. It just made the most sense instead of intruding on anyone else's sleep. After I was done packing I brought my bags down stairs and put them by the door. I walked into the living room where my parents were reading.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to head out now." I said a bit teary. I always got a little sad when I had to leave my parents.

"Bye Austin. I love you. I want you to keep yourself safe okay." Dad said as her hugged me tightly.

"I will dad, I love you too." I sniffled. We pulled apart and mom rushed me with a sobbing hug.

"Oh my baby, it's your last year of camp already. Next year you could be a councilor to the little ones. Time has flown by so fast." She was holding me tightly. I could smell her, the mom smell, Dove soup and Honeysuckle. I would miss that.

"Mom it's okay. I'm still you're little boy, I always will be." I assured her.

"Make sure you call me as soon as you get to camp." She pleaded as she held my face in hands. She was studying it as if it was the first time she'd seen it. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. It is a flip phone and it is pre-paid, we couldn't afford any other kind of phone. She smiled at me. "You could use a shave." Her voice shaky.

"I do, I've never needed on before." I grinned through the tears.

"You are growing up." Mom smiled. "Which reminds me…. We've talked about sex before right?" I nodded, she and dad have had hundreds of talks with me since I was a little boy.

"Mom, it's not going to happen at camp." I blushed.

"You don't know that." Dad jumped in. Where were they going with this? I had told them I was going to wait to have sex with anyone till after college because it causes too much drama or you might find out you did it with the wrong person. I want my first time to be with someone I love, like really love, not puppy love. I know that both people need to feel the same way and respect each other. At seventeen, to me, it still seems too young. Dad was holding his hand out with a box. I took it.

"Condoms?" I squeaked.

"Just please, take them with you. We remember what it's like to be seventeen and be so in love. That's how you got here." Dad smiled. I didn't know what to say so I walked over and put them in my backpack. What were they thinking? They know I'm a geek at school and girls don't talk to me. I may be popular at camp but I've never had a girlfriend there. I have two girl friends at camp. Besides Dez they are my only other friends.

"Bye Austin." Mom and dad said in unison as I opened the door to leave. I couldn't say anything, I was tearing up again and trying to hold it back. So I waved good-bye as I carried my bags out the door.

**Ally's POV**

It's three in the morning and our Domestic, Greg, who has been with the family since before I was born was helping put my four suitcases into the trunk of the town car. Greg takes care of the house and me. He is like a father to me, more than my own father anyway. I never see him.

"Miss Ally, this is the same amount you take to Europe each summer, are you sure you need all this for summer camp?" Greg asked heaving the last one in.

"To be honest I don't know." I shrugged. "I have no idea what to expect." I had never been to summer camp, I didn't know anyone who had been. Greg gave me a grin.

"I have arranged upon your father's request that you will be in first class and there will be a driver waiting for you at the airport on the other end." Greg had tears in his eyes.

"Greg what's wrong?" I asked. I was tearing up too. We always had a tearful good bye but this felt different.

"I am usually sending you off to your parents, but this time I'm sending you off to be on your own. You are just so grown up my little Miss Ally." He reached out and pinched my check.

"Oh Greg." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'll miss you so much."

"Thanks, Miss Ally. Let's get you to the airport." We got in the car and he turned the car on and we headed to the airport. Greg stayed with me until it was time to board the plane and he waved to me as I started down the hallway that lead to the plane. I waved back. Ahead of me, near the front of the line, there was a tall blond boy that I swear from the back could have been Austin, same beach blond hair color, same height, same broad shoulders. But the hair was a tousled, like in that extremely sexy way, so it couldn't be Austin his hair is always parted and perfectly neat. Plus since I was behind this guy I could see his ears, there was no stems of glasses to be found. The strangest thing was this guys was talking to a ginger haired guy. Austin's best friend Dez has red hair. How crazy am I? I think I've fallen very hard for Austin, if I'm thinking about him and hallucinating that some random guy looks like him. I shook my head to try and free my brain. I had a whole summer to work on my passion for acting and that should be the most important thin too me, not a boy. I sat down in my first class seat and got comfortable for the flight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Thank you to reader Rose for all the sweet comments. I'm glad you like Austin's relationship with his parents. I wanted to show a real loving family. One that actually knows how to communicate. I agree I made Trish a bit bitchy, but there is one in every group so it had to be done. **

**Reminder, Ally does not see Austin as a geek, everyone else in her group does, but she doesn't.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Five:**

**Austin's POV**

The flight had been completely normal and easy. Dez and I were waiting at the baggage claim for his larger suitcase. He needed to take a tip from me and only bring carry ons.

"Dez come one, hurry up or we are going to miss the shuttle bus." I shifted my weight back and forth on my feet impatiently. I couldn't wait to get to get to camp. I had saved enough money to have some extra for the summer. I was finally going to buy myself a camp sweatshirt, I have wanted one for years. I also, saved enough to join the other teens when we go into town on the weekends. Camp lets us go to a movie, out to eat or shopping in town on weekends. We all pile onto a bus and have a day out. It's only for campers 13 and up, the eight to twelve year olds stay at camp and have their own parties, like a P.J. dance party or a movie night. If you were like me and couldn't afford to go out, you helped with the younger kids or had free time. I would help out or read most of the time. I am so excited for camp this year.

"I see my case." Dez was stretching as far as he could and his suit case was in his possession at last. We took care of last minute things before the bus came. Like using the bathroom and getting our bags through security, again. We found the bus taking kids to all the camps. We still had an hour and half to go before we would get dropped off. There were two other stops first. My anxiousness was making me tap my feet. "Austin do have to move at all times? Wasn't it enough to do it on the plane?"

"Sorry Dez. I can't help it. I'm excited." I apologized. "Wait, you should talk, you have been cracking your knuckles, your nervous habit this whole time." I teased my best friend.

"I still don't know why you don't show this side of you at school?" He grumbled.

"It's too much fun letting them think they know me." I smiled back and he cracked, he laughed. Then Dez went on to tell me some crazy story about his cousin. I wonder sometimes if his stories are true or if he dreamed them up and he thinks they really happened. I admire Dez's courage to be himself at all times. He truly doesn't give a rat's ass what people think. I don't either, really. I just don't see myself at school the way I do at camp. To me the two worlds should never mix. It would just be too weird.

"Austin. Do you think we'll actually meet some girls this summer who actually like us?" Dez asked as we took the first steps into camp.

"I don't know." I smiled. "It doesn't matter to me. We get to do what we love all summer with our best friends."

"True." Dez grunted as he pulled his suitcase along. I laughed as I carried my small suitcase and my backpack. We registered quickly and headed to our cabin. We were in the same one this year, along with Trent, a real ass hole of guy who thinks he's the most talented dude to ever walk the earth. He's got some talent but not as much as he likes to think. He also thinks that girls love him, all girls. In reality they get tired of his self-absorbed shit very easily and it Trumps the fact that he is a good looking guy. There was also a guy named Elliot on the list, I think he was in the drama department. I think I remember him from the last couple years. We unpacked and took the bunk beds along the south wall of the cabin, we left the two single beds free for the others. Dez and I didn't mind bunk beds. Then we headed out to the opening festivities. A huge buffet feast out by the lake, a camp fire and the councilors would give a demonstration of their skills in a small talent show. Only I had surprise that only the staff knew, Dez didn't even know.

"Austin, Dez." I heard a familiar voice and a tall blonde girl running to us.

"Cassidy. I missed you. I'm so happy to see you, in person, not just on the computer screen." I said as I picked her up and swung her around. Cassidy is an amazing singer-songwriter from California. She has a pop, rock, folksy kind of sound. She's a spunky and beautiful and can make anyone smile with her laid back, peaceful personality.

"Me too. Look at you two, all handsome and is that stubble?" She smiled and then hugged Dez.

"Hey Cass. How's things with your girlfriend April?" Dez asked.

"Not so good. She decided we shouldn't be together at the moment." Cass sighed. "I think her Bi tendencies have leaned toward the male side at the moment and she wants to hook up with her ex-boyfriend for the summer." She looked around with a smile. "Which might not be a bad thing there are a lot of hot girls here this year." She winked at us. The three of us hugged again and got in line for some food.

"Oh Austin." I heard that dreaded shriek of a voice. I wanted to crawl under the table and never come back out.

"It's Brooke, I'll get rid of her." Cassidy whispered to me.

"We better be nice and see what she wants, her parents do own the camp." I whispered back as the brunette approached.

"That's the only reason she got in, she has no talent." Dez said under his breath.

"Except for stalking Austin." Cass replied.

"Oh Austin, it's good to have you back at camp again this year." Brooke smiled and grabbed my arm and pushed herself against me.

"It's nice to be back. Thank you for the welcome Brooke." I tired pulling away from her a bit but having a plate of food in my hand was making it difficult.

"Why don't you meet me down by the lake tonight after lights out and we'll have some fun." She batted her eyelashes at me. She'd be really cute if she wasn't so desperate and annoying. I shivered in disgust.

"Brooke, Austin wouldn't meet you if you the last girl on earth. He has taste." Cassidy replied. She rarely showed that sassy side. It's usually all peace, love and harmony with her. If you didn't guess, she's a Vegan and an environmentalist too.

"He can answer for himself, can't he?" She glared at Cass and looked up at me with hope.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I'm not looking to be in a relationship with anyone this summer. I have too much to focus on with my music." I successfully pulled away from her grip.

"Oh, what dedication." She winked. "Well, I'll guess I'll just have to change your mind." With that she literally flounced away, I never thought I would see that in real life, flouncing, but it really did happen.

"I can't believe I have to share a cabin with her." Cass sighed. "I guess I'll have to manage."

**Ally's POV**

I had gotten help from one of the TSA workers to get all my bags from luggage claim. I had gotten them through the check point and was waiting for the car to pick me up. I didn't see any signs with my name on it in the line of drivers. Soon they were all gone. I was going to be late for camp. I had a wonderful flight and now my day was going to crap.

"Miss Ally Dawson?" I heard a deep, kind voice say with a British accent.

"Yes?" I answered. I turned and saw a man in his sixties with thick, well quaffed grey hair.

"I am a friend of Greg's. I am here to take you to camp. I apologize for my tardiness, I had to wait for an open spot to park the car. My name is James." There had been a long line of limos and town cars in the arrivals pick up lane.

"It's fine." I smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you." I stuck out his hand to shake his. He took mine and gave me a warm firm handshake.

"Miss Ally, I work for this car company and live only an hour from camp. Greg told me that if you need anything at all to give me a call." He handed me a card with his name and cell phone number on it.

"Thank you." I paused. "I do have one question." He nodded so I continued. "When trying to pack for the summer, I looked up weather for New York summers and it wasn't clear….."

"I know what you are getting at. The weather here is changeable, one day it will be a sunny 90 degrees **(Fahrenheit for all you non- USA readers, so it would be 32 in Celsius)** and humid and the next day it can change and be cloudy 55 degrees **(12 degrees Celsius)** with rain and wind." He picked up two of my suitcases and began to walk to the car. "You were worried you over packed. You didn't, you need all weather clothing." He smiled. "No don't lift them up. That's my job." He said as I had started to lift the other two. The ride to camp was nice. It was later then I had hoped. I was just going to make the last few minutes of check in. The scenery in this part of the state were beautiful. I didn't New York could be so gorgeous. I had only been to New York City before. The hills, expansive woods and farms were breathtaking. At camp, James stacked my bags by the registration table and I gave him a hug. It was nice knowing I had some kind of friend near-by if I need one. He smiled, tipped his hat and left.

"Ally, we loved your application and the video you sent. We are excited to have you here." A woman smiled at me. Her name tag read "Janice." She was one of the owners.

"Thank you for having me, I am excited to be here." I smiled back.

"We gave you the best cabin with three of our most talented girls here at camp." Janice continued. "My daughter, Brooke, she's in drama with you. Cassidy, a musician and Kira a painter. Its Kira's first time here too. You are the last camper to arrive, I'll have my husband come and help you with your bags and show you to your cabin." She then ran off toward the lake where I could see the other campers were already gathering for the big meal. Janice's husband, Mark, didn't say much as he helped me with my bags. He dumped them on the steps and left. I lugged them in myself and took the only open bed by the door. I could unpack later, right now I was starving.

I headed toward the long table of food and filled a plate full when I saw that tall blonde haired boy from the airport again. What were the odds he would be here? Maybe I really was hallucinating and I just wanted to see Austin. I really do like him a lot.

"Are you Ally?" A girl asked. I nodded. "I'm Brooke, we're cabin mates and I guess we have Drama together. Just know that I am the best actress here and you won't get much stage time." She gave me a glare. Her mother seemed nice so maybe she took after her father who didn't seem very happy I was there.

"Nice to meet you Brooke." I smiled to make the best of the situation. She just smirked.

"That blonde girl over there in the tie dyed sundress is one of our cabin mates, Cassidy. She's totally conceited and thinks she's the best and I haven't met the other one yet, she's another newbie." Brooke scoffed. "Next to Cassidy is the God, the camp legend himself, my boyfriend. Austin Moon." I felt my jaw drop it was Austin. I couldn't believe it. Austin went to this camp and looked the same yet different.

"Thanks, I know Austin, we go to school together." I said lightly. I didn't want to upset her. My heart was breaking a little, he has a girlfriend. I should have known, he's so sweet, intelligent and cute.

"Oh, really. How well do you know him?" she looked me up and down like I was something she should be threatened by. I'm not.

"We are in the same class, we were lab partners for a while. We are in different circles." I replied looking over at him smiling and laughing with Cassidy, who is so beautiful and radiates goodness, I didn't understand why Austin was dating Brooke and not her. Brooke is pretty but not much else. I had a feeling she was lying about Cassidy's personality. "He looks pretty close to Cassidy." I said out loud, as a sort of question I guess.

"Yeah, Cass is Austin's best friend here, well except for that Dez guy who's a total weirdo." She said.

"You're okay with that?" I acted as if I cared.

"Yeah, I don't have to worry about Austin with her, she's a Lesbo." Brooke laughed.

"That's a rude word. Very condescending." I looked her in the eye.

"Sorry, are you one too?" She looked hopeful.

"No, but I don't judge people or lable people." I added and began to walk away from her towards the fire. I sat down to finish eating when the outdoor stage lights came on.

**Austin's POV**

It was my time, I was ready. I heard Mark give his welcome speech and waited for the words that would be my cue.

"This year our opening day performances is going to start of differently. For the first time ever, one of our campers is going to kick of the fun. He's been coming here since he was eight and now on his seventeenth birthday, marking his last summer of being with us, here is Austin Moon. I walked out onto stage and let the spot light hit me. I took a deep breath and nodded to Antonio, a music councilor, to start the music. I began to dance and sing my heart out. I loved this being on the stage. It was like oxygen, it's almost impossible to live without. The song I am singing I called Heard It on the Radio. I wrote it about summertime. I made a turn and looked out to my right and I saw her. At least I think it was her. Ally Dawson at the same summer camp I am. I looked again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating because I like her so much. I wasn't, she was there again, mouth agate. I stared at her for a moment. She stared back and blushed. I finished the song and immediately jumped off the front and tried to get to her but I was surrounded by all the other campers congratulating me.

"Austin, what's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost." Dez place a hand on my shoulder.

"Ally's here." Is all I could manage. I smiled politely as I gently pushed past people to get to her. I don't know what I was going to say. My heart was racing both because of Ally and because now my two separate worlds were going to collide. I don't know what I'm going to say. My shyness was kicking in but my feet kept moving I knew I had to get to her. I could see her again and I smiled at her, she was looking right at me and smiled back. Our eyes didn't lose each other's again. I walked up right to her, close enough to feel her breath against my chest.

"Hi." I said looking down into those dark pools of chocolate she has for eyes. I could feel my face heating up and whole body was tingling.

"Hi." She replied. Her breathing looked deep and labored. Is there a chance she likes me too? Is that why she's blushing and breathing hard? Or am I creeping her out being this close.

**A/N It was stating you all like sexual tension so I added a little more there at the end. I hope this chapter doesn't seem too long or boring but I had to set up a couple of characters. Also, NY weather is so unpredictable that I had to mention it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Six:**

**Austin's POV**

I could feel our connection throughout my entire body. Each nerve ending, every muscles was reacting in the most wondrous of ways. I am experiencing the great chemical reaction known in all the world. Me, Austin Moon, was in love. I had always really liked her but seeing her here after baring my soul on stage. I was done, this was it. LOVE, comes quickly and smacks you right on the face.

"Austin." A distant but familiar voice could be heard but I didn't care, all I cared about was keeping eye contact with Ally. She knew my secret now and there was no going back. I know in my heart that Ally is not the type of person who would go and tell everyone about my music. She'd keep it to herself. Unless she tells Trish, her best friend. I couldn't image not tell Dez something. Trish is a big mouth, everyone who goes to Marino High would know before the summer was over. Despite the ridicule it will cause me when school starts, it was worth it. It was worth it because of how close I was to Ally and the fact that she hadn't run away screaming. "Austin." A hand came in front of my face breaking my focus on Ally's eyes.

"What?" I asked still kind of in a trance.

"Your secrets out." Dez replied.

"It was you!" Ally smiled up at me.

"What?" I asked again. I'm such an idiot when I'm in love. Pull it together, Man. Great now I'm yelling and talking to myself.

"When I came into Sonic Boom to ask you to sign my yearbook there had been someone playing a song on the piano just before I came in. It was you." Ally beamed even brighter.

"Yes, you heard that?" I asked, duh, she just said she did. She nodded. I was starting to get lost in her eyes again.

"You are incredibly talented." She blushed.

"Thank you." I replied.

"So, Ally, what are you here for?" Dez butted in and we both snapped back to reality and looked at him.

"Me, oh, acting." She looked down at her feet. "Look, only Trish knows I'm here. She's the only one who knows about my passion for acting."

"Why is she the only that knows?" Dez asked.

"My group of friends think school plays are dumb and they would disown me if they found out. Plus everyone thinks actresses are flakey drama queens and I'm not." Ally began to defend herself.

"Hey it's okay, no one here with judge you." I grabbed her arm in support and a shock went through my body.

"What did you mean when you said Austin's secret is out?" Ally turned to Dez.

"It turns out you both have a need to hide your true selves, only his reason is to avoid shit being slung his way. He doesn't do the whole drama and status thing." Dez answered.

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't believe this, Austin had a secret passion too, one he really shouldn't hide. I feel so confused. His clothes and hair were different then at school, which I mentioned before that all that stuff doesn't matter to me, but it does to others. He isn't wearing his glasses either and I'm not complaining because his eyes are so gorgeous.

"Where are your glasses? Are you wearing contacts?" I asked.

"Those are fake, I like how they look. I don't wear them at camp because it's camp, they'd get in the way." I answered.

"Oh." He was looking at me again, intensely and my stomach was flip flopping again and my arm still tingled from when he touched me. How could he look at me like that while he had a girlfriend? My heart was breaking even more. I liked the way he was looking at me, but I knew I had to stop it because of Brooke. Even if she is a complete bitch, I respect the girlfriend thing.

"Ally, you called her Ally?" Cassidy piped up. "This is the girl you talk about every summer endlessly." Austin nodded and began to blush a deep shade of red, which caused my heart to flutter again. I am such a mess right now. Cassidy looked me up and down, licked her lips and raised her eyebrows. "I approve, she's exceptionally hot." Then she winked at me.

"Um, thanks." I replied.

"Austin don't just stand there. Ask her out already, you have been pining for her for so long. Please just do it." Cassidy pleaded with him.

"What about Brooke?" I asked sadly.

"What do mean? What did she tell you?" Cassidy asked gently and in a very genuine manner.

"She said Austin is her boyfriend." I answered. Austin's face fell and he literally started turning green.

"Don't worry, that's not true, never was, never will be. As you can see Austin is clearly not into her." Cassidy grabbed my hand and twirled me around. "Damn, girl you have a nice ass too." And she gave me a little tap. I blushed again.

"Ally, let me introduce you to Cassidy Davis." Austin laughed. "Cassidy is a singer/songwriter from California, she's a bit of a hippie and she's obviously into girls. She's my best friend, other than Dez anyway." Austin pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Cass, this is Ally Dawson from Miami. She's smart and sweet." Cassidy pulled me into a big hug and I felt an instant connection with her, I could tell we are going to be good friends.

"Speaking of friends, where is Rhonda?" Dez asked. I looked at him confused. "Rhonda is our other best friend from camp. She's from Cali too, not too far from Cass actually. She's been here every summer. She's a great dancer. Her and Austin made great partners. They are both incredible dancers but the special thing is the way they both dance with feeling and expression." Dez explained. "Rhonda is gorgeous, she's tall with very dark skin, green eyes that pierce and long wavy dark hair."

"So Austin and Rhonda dated?" I asked.

"No. We are just really good friends." Austin's voice was sincere but laid back at the same time. "Dez had a thing for her." Dez's face turned red.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you until tomorrow but I can't wait and since Rhonda's not here….." Cassidy started. "She booked a modeling gig and got a job as a dancer with a theater company back home."

"That is so amazing, I'm happy for her." Austin smiled. "I'll have to send her a letter."

**Austin's POV**

I was comfortable by the fire when I heard that dreaded voice again.

"Austin, there you are." Brooke called and made her way over. "I see you met my roommate Ally already." She pushed her way in between the two of us. I gave her a look she didn't seem to read correctly. I wanted her to get lost but she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Ally is going to be in drama with me and I feel so bad that she won't get any good parts because I'm the best actress." Brooke was laying it on thick. She wanted Ally to feel bad about herself so wouldn't be so much completion, even though Brooked possessed no talent what so ever. Ally rolled her eyes. She knew what Brooke was trying to do. Ally is so much smarter than Brooke it would never work. "Ally have you met our other roommate, Kira, yet?"

"No, I haven't." Ally answered with genuine kindness in her voice.

"Kira, over here." Brooke motioned. Giving me a chance to move away from her a bit. "Kira this is Ally and Cassidy. They bunk with us too." Kira smiles and she's cute and I can tell by her paint covered clothing she's an artist. Kira sat down and started talking and she too seemed to have learned to just ignore Brooke. I eventually got away from her side and sat next to Ally. Gosh she looks pretty in the fire light. As long as Trent or Brooke didn't bother us too much, this was going to be an awesome summer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Seven:**

**Austin's POV**

Back in the cabin Dez and I were talking with Elliot. I did remember him from the last couple of years. He was in the Drama department. He's nice guy, a bit flamboyant, but nice. Elliot would be a great roommate. Trent on the other hand was laying back on his bed listening to music and his volume was turned up so loud that I could hear across the room. I don't know how he can stand it that loud in his ears.

"I can't believe I'm sharing a room with the Austin Moon. It's like my dream come to life." Elliot sighed. "Are you sure you have no attraction to males at all?" He asked looking me up and down again. I didn't mind, I was flattered.

"I never have before but if it ever happens… cool, whatever." I smiled at him. Elliot smiled back.

"Dude, I have a great idea?" Dez grinned. I winced. That was usually not a good thing. Dez's ideas are either going to get us into trouble or extremely bizarre and don't make any sense. "It's not weird, I promise." Dez seemed to read my thoughts.

"All right, what?" I rolled my eyes.

"As you know the Seniors get to do a group project and I figure we and the girls should do a short movie, everyone can show off their work. Ally and Elliot can act. You and Cassidy can do the music. Kira can do a lot of the set design and stuff. I'll write and direct."

"That sounds great Dez." Elliot agreed with a yawn.

"Yeah, cool. We'll talk to the girl about it tomorrow." I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to shower and go to bed." Elliot announced as he grabbed his things and headed to the bathroom. After Elliot was out of sight. Trent pulled out his earbuds and glared at the bathroom door.

"I can't believe we have to share a cabin with that Fag." Trent growled.

"Trent, that word is not okay." I protested. "Elliot is a person, a good and decent one. What does his sexual orientation have to do with anything?"

"I don't want a FAG to stare at me all the time, especially in such close quarters. It's disgusting." Trent shivered.

"What is the difference between a group of girls checking you out and a homosexual male? Both would simply be admiring and appreciating how you look." I asked gently not wanting to piss Trent off.

"It's just different. I wouldn't take my clothes off if he was around guys." Trent added.

"What are you so afraid of?" Dez asked.

"He might touch me or something." Trent stared at us waiting for a reply.

"Elliot wouldn't want you, he'd take Austin." Dez mumbled under his breath so only I heard him. I held back a laugh.

"Just because you change in front of him, doesn't mean he'd rape you or something. It would be like if a girl happed to change in here. The removal of clothes in not an invitation for sex or anything." I laughed a little.

"You bet it is. If a girl shows a little extra skin, it means she wants it." Trent replied with a smirk. "I guess you wouldn't know, you must be gay too."

"No, I'm not gay. I am just a real man." I replied. Trent didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Austin I wanted to ask you who that new girl is you were talking too. She's so hot." Trent put on that fake nice voice.

"Which one?" I questioned. I had been talking to both Ally and Kira.

"Definitely not my sister." He replied like I was stupid.

"Kira is your sister?" Dez asked, he sounded just as shocked as I was. Trent nodded. "But Kira is sweet and an actual person, while you are just an ass." Trent started to stand up but I gave him a look to stop. He still wanted information from me. I knew I couldn't lie to him or not tell him anything. It would just lead to him being an annoying pain in the ass.

"Her name is Ally Dawson, she's from Miami like Dez and I. In fact we've gone to the same school since we were in Kindergarten. She's here for Drama." I answered.

"So you have one of those, 'We've been friends so long we're like siblings' relationships?" Trent was hinting that he wanted to hook up with Ally and with Trent that literally means one night of sex.

"No, they just started to get to know each other. They have a thing, it's romantic." Dez sighed. I wish he would have kept his mouth shut. Trent's eyes began to gleam with an evil plan I could see it.

"We'll see about that." Trent smirked again and Elliot returned from the bathroom. Trent took the next turn and we filled him in on everything Trent said. He didn't seem bothered by Trent being homophobic but he was appalled at his comment about how girls ask for it and promised to help keep him away from Ally when they were all in Drama. Trent was here for singing, dancing and acting. He was pretty good at the first two, but the last one, not so much. Trent tried to present himself as a musician, but he can't play a single instrument or write music. He can sing and dance but it's obvious he tries too hard to sound like Usher and dance like him too. Trent doesn't have a creative bone in his body. Once it was lights out I went to sleep dreaming about Ally.

**Ally's POV**

In the cabin we were sitting around talking and Kira is one of the sweetest people I've ever met. She drew us all pictures of ourselves as comic book characters. Cassidy strummed her guitar and kept writing down music on her sheet.

"So Ally, what do think of my boyfriend Austin?" Brooke began. Cassidy nearly chocked on her air from trying not to laugh. "I mean he couldn't stay away from me at the fire."

"Brooke, he moved to sit next to Ally." Kira pointed out. She looked like she hadn't noticed it was kind of funny. She had been sitting there bragging to a group of middle school girls about her parents owning the camp and how she is the best actress.

"Austin has never dated you." Cassidy sighed. "Why do you feel the need to lie?"

"He is dating me. He doesn't tell you everything." Brooke responded. Either she was delusional or she really wanted people to believe her.

"Yes, Brooke, he does tell me everything. I am one of his best friends." Cassidy said with such gentleness that Brooke couldn't even get mad.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but to me it looks like Austin like Ally. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes, it was so cute. They have a lot of sexual tension." Kira added in my defense. I just blushed.

"What, they just met. How could that be?" Brooke scoffed.

"No, we go to school together, have all of our lives. We just didn't really get a chance to know each other until recently." I explained vaguely.

"What?" Brooke looked very panicked and upset. Her plan was failing.

"We hang out with different social circles at school and just never hung out before but I guess we've admired each from afar for years." Cassidy had told me how Austin always talks about me. All the time I guess, ever since they met. I had a crush on him since I can't even remember, most of my life I guess and he felt the same way about me. It was kind of strange in a way.

"Well, that will end soon, you'll see, he will pick me." Brooke got into my face and I smiled at her. I figure if I'm nice to her, she'll start to get mad at herself for treating me like crap when I'm super nice to her. Maybe. "Cassidy, cut out the shitty hippie music will you?' Brooke finished as she stomped into the bathroom. We all laughed after she slammed the door. We were not going to take anything she did or said seriously. Lights out came upon us and we all drifted off to sleep. I could feel my heart being connected to someone else's and I had dreams about that blond hair, brown eyed, sweetheart a few cabins away.

**A/N Okay, all the characters are finally set up. Now the rest will full story. I already saw in my head how Austin and Ally share their first kiss, but it's the rain again, like in my story Two Worlds Collide, would you all mind if the kiss is in the rain again or should I do something different. Also, I made Elliot gay again like I did in Friends, Forever and Always, I hope that's okay. I like Elliot but he just seems gay to me. One more thing, they are at camp on a lake… should I have a late night skinny dipping scene with our group of friends? Let me know all of your thoughts in the reviews or feel free to PM me. I love you all so much! I want to give all of you a great big hug.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Eight:**

**Austin's POV**

The after sun was beating down on us but we didn't care. It was our free time after lunch and we were going to play football no matter what. I was running to catch the ball thrown to me by Elliot who despite his height was a great QB. I stretched up and caught it and ran the last steps to score a touch- down before Trent grabbed my flag.

"Damn." Trent mumbled under his breath. He looked over at Ally who was sitting with the other girls watching us play. Was Trent really trying to impress her with sports? Little did he know that wouldn't work. I smiled at her and she smiled back. The girls were lucky that Brooke wasn't there with them. She had gone somewhere to run an errand with her mom. She had come up to be during lunch and told me she was going somewhere, but I have no idea what she said because I was too focused on not letting her touch me. She had tried to put her hands all over me. I shivered at the memory and wanted spit it out of my mouth and forget it ever happened. She even said something about me trying not to miss her much.

"Austin. Let's go." Elliot called and I threw the ball back to him we could start again. I glanced and waved at Ally again and she waved back. My whole body reacted, again. She had such power over me. Trent tried to flirt with Ally a couple more times but she completely ignored him. It was great. She just looked at me and rolled her eyes. I was hoping this was all Trent had in mind, flirting. I was hoping he didn't have a plan to hurt her in any way. Ally is too sweet to harm. I knew I wasn't going to let that happen. That's why I was glad that Elliot had her back when I couldn't be there with her. Man it's getting hot out here. I could feel my shirt sticking to my back with sweat.

**Ally's POV**

The boys were playing football and they are all actually really good. Especially Austin. I knew it, people at school assumed he wasn't athletic. They never gave him a chance. I was enjoying Austin getting sweaty when my stares were interrupted by a voice.

"Holy shit, Austin is hot." Kira breathed.

"For sure. If I were straight, I'd bang him." Cassidy agreed. "No, maybe not, I like how we are. He's a great best friend." She smiled. I just sat there blushing. I don't know why, but them knowing how gorgeous Austin is made me feel flushed, in good way.

"And the way Austin looks at Ally, it's to die for." Kira looked at me. "And when you two are together is likes instant heat." I can't believe other people can see and feel our sexual attraction but it's so much more than that. I am attracted to his intelligence, his sweetness, his talent, not just his physical appearance.

"Ever since I started coming to camp, so we're talking as long as Austin has….. he's talked about you and how much he likes you. I want to know when you started to crush on him?" Cassidy asked me. I had to think. I was longer ago then Trish knew. It was when he saved a little girls dog from being hit by a car.

"Seventh grade." I admitted.

"Wow, and you two haven't hooked up before now? Why the hell not?" Kira asked.

"We're in different social circles at school and it makes it hard…. Weird…. Hard and weird." I didn't know how to explain it. I didn't care what my so-called friends thought, but if I started talking to Austin in school, they wouldn't let me sit with them or talk to Trish and I couldn't handle not having Trish. Yes, she is kind of a bitch but underneath she's really sweet.

"I guess that makes sense." Kira didn't seem too convinced.

"Austin has told me he's a geek at school and that I just can't wrap my mind around." Cassidy seemed sad by this a little.

"Well, I never thought he was a geek. I'm not one for labels." I smiled. Cassidy was the same way. "My best friend Trish says it's because he's poor, we live in a part of the city that has mostly well to do people and Austin's family is well, not." I looked down. I didn't want to seem like a snob because this didn't matter to me, I could do without money. They just looked at me like they understood and I kept going. "She also says it's because of his brains, he used to be a shrimp and because of how he presents himself at school." I pulled out my phone and showed them a picture of Austin from when we were lab partners.

"He's wearing a bow tie and glasses and what's up with the hair parted on the side and combed into place. He looks like a 'square' out of a 1950s teen movie." Kira commented. "What is he thinking?" I shrugged. While I had my phone out I took a picture of Austin playing football and sent it to Trish with a text message that read _Check out this guy!_ Only a few moments later my phone alerted me I had a text. (**bold Trish's texts, **_italics Ally's texts_)

**He's sssssooooo hot. He's blond so you can get over that geek Austin Moon.**

_It is Austin. ZOOM IN ON HIS FACE._

**Shit, that is Austin, what the hell happened? How did he become that in two days? Why is he at that camp?**

_I'll write you a letter and explain it all but I just wanted you to know that this is the real him and he's an incredible musician. _I hit send and looked up again just as Austin was taking off his shirt. I felt my jaw drop and drool start leaking out. I also felt a tingle in my stomach that was completely foreign but admittedly wonderful. I snapped another picture of Austin now that he was just in shorts. His muscles were like art. Like he had been sculpted out of clay and brought to life out of every teenage girls' dreams. My phone alerted me again it was Trish I had sent that shirtless picture, her response made me feel hot and bothered for some reason that I couldn't explain but it wasn't hot and bothered in an angry way it was in a way I had never felt before. Her response was **Fuck. Fuck him now.**

**A/N According to the votes you don't mind if I do a kiss in the rain again. I'm glad because the scene came to me in a dream and I think it would kill me to not write it. Also, you want the skinny dipping….. somehow I knew you would. Trent will be causing more trouble and Brooke will still try to get Austin to be with her. I have to have some drama. Sorry for not having much Dez, I find him hard to write because he's so random and funny. I am fun and random person in my own way but Dez is just so unique. I don't know how long this story will be as you all know I tend to write Epic long stories so we'll see where this goes. I might start the other two you all voted on sooner then I planned since this one might be long. I don't know yet, it might confuse me too much. Sorry that it's been a couple days since I updated… I had two very chaotic days and I barely had anytime to eat or even use the bathroom. Took most of today to be lazy and rest, but I feel refreshed. Thank you again to all the readers out there, I keep writing because of you. As I have mentioned before I have always wanted to be a writer and I finally feel like people appreciate my passion. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Nine:**

**Austin's POV**

Summer was already rushing past me too fast. It is the second weekend of camp and we are all headed into town to see a movie. Summer is like magic, it's here for a few fleeting moments of perfection then it's gone. I looked over at Ally she looks especially pretty today. She is wearing a red sundress that looks cool and comfy. I smiled at her and she looked back at me with a smile that could melt both polar ice caps into calm pools of steaming hot water. Her eyes are so interesting, I love looking into them. You can see her intelligence, her passion and her good heart. Ally is sitting with Cassidy across from me and Dez. Just then Trent gets up from his seat and squeezes his way into the seat with Ally and Cass.

"Ally, you look hot in that dress. Wanna make out?" Trent went to put an arm around her but she pushed him out of the seat into the isle.

"No. Never with you." Ally glared at him. He smirked. Trent is one of those guys who think a girl saying no is just one trying to be a challenge. He doesn't believe they mean no. I was about to say something when Ally continued. "Stay away from me. You are vile and repulsive. Trust me when I say, I have never said anything mean to anyone before so I must be telling you how I feel."

"I told you Trent, she doesn't like you." Kira spoke to her brother in a condescending tone.

"Just because you are two minutes older doesn't give you the right to tell me anything." Trent sent a fiery glare in Kira's direction.

"Don't say that, I try not to let many people know we are related. Leave my friend alone." Kira spat back. It is still a wonder to me that those two are siblings, twins, in fact. Kira is sweet and funny while Trent is dark and twisted.

"You are just posting a challage to me, you know. I will have you Ally." Trent set his eyes on her again. This time I got up and let Cass climb out and sit with Dez. Ally slid over to the window and I sat with her.

"Don't worry Ally, we all have your back." I put my arm around her as she was shaking. I was so proud that she didn't let Trent see her scared. She leaned into me and closed her eyes briefly and took deep breath as if she was releasing everything that happened into the universe. It must have worked because her shaking eased and her breathing calmed. She kept her head rested against my chest the rest of the way to the movie theater.

**Ally's POV**

Brooke was staring at us. She didn't seem to like the fact that Austin and I had sat next to each other at the movie. She had tried to sit next to him three times before the theater darkened. We all kept switching seats till that time so she or Trent wouldn't be able to get next to me or Austin. Now it was the bus ride back to camp and she was staring at us. She suddenly got up and sat in the empty seat in front of us.

"Austin, why don't you meet me in the grove by the lake after bunk checks?" Brooke asked in what she must of have thought was a seductive tone but she sounded like a frog.

"No thanks. Meeting at the grove is not my thing." Austin replied. The grove is the spot where kids go to have sex.

"Okay, well how about behind the mess hall then?" Brooke tried again.

"I guess I should have been more clear." Austin looked both annoyed and disgusted with her. "I would never meet you at those places to…. Do that." Austin's face was a bit red. It could be anger or it could be a blush. I wasn't sure. Even though we had gotten to know each other extremely well over the last two weeks, he was still surprising me with little things every day. "I don't know how else to say this anymore ways without hurting your feelings, Brooke. I don't like you." Austin had given up trying to get the point across nicely. I admired his sweetness and patience but it was about time he said it that way to her.

"What?" Brooke tried to act like she didn't understand, but even as dim as she is, that statement would be understood by a three year old.

"He doesn't like you, Brooke, at all." Cassidy rolled her eyes and Kira, Dez and Elliot nodded in agreement. As did the rest of the kids on the bus. Except Trent. He was just staring at me and to be honest it made me uncomfortable.

"Austin can speak for himself." Brooke's tone sounded like a six year old proving a point.

"He just did. You just don't want to hear it." I said. I was getting annoyed with her at this point.

"Whatever, bitch." Brooke moved back to her pervious seat which was with Trent. They began a hushed conversation and it didn't set right with me. They looked like they were planning some kind of evil revenge.

"I don't' like that." Austin said in a hushed tone and pointed to Trent and Brooke.

"Neither do I." I agreed, leaning into Austin's shoulder again. He always smells so nice, like mint and lavender. I am pretty sure it's his cologne and I desperately want to know what kind it is because it's like heaven.

"Hey, full moon on Wednesday night. You know what that means?" Dez grinned. I blushed and covered my face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, every full moon at camp the Last Year, or senior campers as we like to say, go skinny dipping in the lake at One in the morning." Cassidy smiled and looked me over again and winked.

"Oh." I replied hiding my face because I was as red as Austin.

"What are you two embarrassed about? Neither of you should worry. You two are beautiful with perfect bodies." Kira stated. That only made us blush harder.

**A/N I used the cologne that Ross wears in real life to describe how good Austin smells. The only reason I know what kind it is because I noticed he smelled the same as my friend. So I asked Ross what cologne it was and sure enough same brand. (I meet them at a M&G last year) So for you who don't know… He wears Le Male by Jean Paul Gaultier this is how it broken down. I got this from a website that reviews fragrances. **_**"Intensive and sensible, modern, and comfortably warm, masculine and gentle... Le Male is magnetically attractive fragrance which seduces with its uniqueness; it is built on contrasts: traditional and bold, fresh and mild, strong and sensual, in one word: absolutely irresistible for women. Fresh mint is a symbol of strength; the tradition is represented by lavender; vanilla gives warmth and tenderness. The top notes are composed of mint, lavender and bergamot. The heart is composed of cinnamon, cumin, and orange blossom. The base contains vanilla, tonka bean, sandalwood and cedarwood."**_

**Skinny Dipping and Kissing coming up soon. Trent and Brooke are plotting… it won't be pretty….. Also, another poll….. Sex scene? Yes or no.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Ten:**

**Austin's POV**

Janice approached me during my person free time of the day. It was nice to talk to her, it still didn't fit that Brooke was her daughter, Janice is so nice. Kind of the same way it's hard to believe Trent and Kira are related.

"Austin, Sweetie, will you do me a huge favor?" Janice asked with a smile.

"Sure." I replied. I stood up and put the acoustic guitar down.

"I need some supplies from town. The shipment is late. You know, basics, like toilet paper, napkins, laundry soap. I made a list." She handed me the list.

"Yeah, this doesn't look too bad." I smiled at her. She held up the keys to her van and I took them.

"Brooke is waiting by the van, she's got the camp credit card." Janice hugged me and I wanted to scream. I was so mad that I had to go with Brooke, not that it was Janice's fault. I don't think she has any idea that her daughter is a trampy bitch. I took a deep breath and headed out to the parking area and sure enough Brooke was standing there barely dressed. Her skirt was so short and tight she would have to use pliers to get it off and her shirt was not really a shirt, a tank top/bra thing combined. Forgive me I'm a dude, I don't know what it's called. **A/N what Austin means is a bustier top, those are all the rage right now.**

"Hey Austin, let's go." She smiled at me in way that made me seriously creeped out.

"Why am I driving? I would think your mom would want her own flesh and blood driving her van." I asked.

"I failed my road test three times, so I can't." She answered. "Besides I like having a hot guy like you drive me around. I can stare at your arm muscles and you lips the whole way into town." Brooke rested her head on my shoulder and ran her hand up arm as I started the engine. I wanted to throw up. Brooke sang off key to the radio the whole time. I wanted to put my hand over her mouth but I have a feeling she would take it the wrong way and think it meant I wanted to do something with her. At the store I insisted she push the cart. I wanted her hands to have a purpose so they wouldn't be all over me.

"I can't wait till we can shop together like this every week when we have our own place." She cooed and I swear I saw her bat her eyelashes. I didn't think girls really did that, I thought it was a myth.

"Brooke, I told you already that I don't want to be with you, ever." I said it as nicely as I could.

"Right now, you say that. But you also said you didn't want a relationship with anyone this summer but you have been getting really close with Ally, so you might have lied." She scoffed.

"It's different with Ally." I smiled when I said her name and my heat filled warmth and whole body tingled at the thought of her.

"Why? She's nothing." Brooke laughed and I put a huge package of toilet paper in the cart.

"Ally is amazing and I think you are jealous of her." I wasn't going to sugar coat things anymore. She had to understand that I would never be interested in her.

"No, I would never be jealous of her." Brooke defended but I could tell she was lying.

"You have every reason to be jealous of her, you should be." I replied grabbing a pack of dryer sheets and tossing them into the cart. "Ally is smart, sweet, talented and fun."

"So, I'm prettier." Brooke sassed.

"No, Ally is just as pretty as you, but more so because she's a good person and light emanates from her eyes and smile." I said honestly.

"What does being good on the inside have to with anything. It's all about looks." Brooke looked so confused. Is she really that superficial and stupid? I shook my head as I grabbed the last things on the list.

"Come on let's get back to camp." I pulled the front of the cart so she'd walk a little faster so we could check out and get out of here. Luckily she was quiet on the way home. Maybe she was thinking over what I said.

**Ally's POV**

"Hey Ally." Elliot said as he approached me after drama class. We were sitting out under a bunch of trees cooling off in the shade.

"Hey Ell." I replied with a slight wave.

"I can't stay and chat, I have to help Dez with something for the project." He said and Dez stood up and they walked away.

"I'll help." Kira stood and followed after them. This left me alone as Cassidy was in one of her activities, I think she was out on a canoe. I looked back at the pages of the book I was reading. I was really getting into the story again when I felt a heavy arm fall over my shoulder. I looked up and saw Trent sitting beside me. He smiled, I glared.

"Excuse me, please take your arm off of me, you are invading my personal space without my permission." I shrugged his arm off. I thought Trent had a class at this time. Why was he out here now?

"You let Austin." Trent put his arm back and leaned closer.

"I like Austin and I trust him." I pushed his arm this time and stood up. He was faster than me. He stood up and pinned me against the tree.

"You know you have nice legs." He was giving me the once over again and it made my stomach lurch. "You should wear these shorts every day, they show off your ass too, which is very nice too." His left hand was sliding its way down the tree getting closer to my backside. I tried pushing him away but I wasn't strong enough. His face was leaning down towards mine and I started panicking. I didn't want him to kiss me. I pushed one more time.

"No, get off me!" I yelled.

"Oh come on, you know you want me." Trent leaned his whole body against me so I couldn't move.

"No, I don't. Now get off." I yelled. His lips were getting closer and turned my head and stretched my neck away as far as I could.

"Hey, Get off of her." I heard Austin's angelic voice and suddenly Trent wasn't on top of me anymore. I looked and saw that Austin had tackled Trent to the ground. Austin was sitting on Trent in way that looked like it was painful for Trent, he deserved that. Austin had hands pinning down his arms at his elbows and he had the rest of his weight on Trent's abdomen. "The lady said to get off of her. You need to learn how to be a real man. A real man treats every female with respect, after all they are our equals, our partners, our best befriends. How would you feel if someone did that to Kira."

"I… um…" Trent was speechless.

"That's what I thought, you'd hate it." Austin let Trent up and even gave him a hand. "No apologize to Ally." Austin was stern but he wasn't yelling. His temper was angry but in such a subtle way he demanded respect.

"I'm sorry Ally." Trent said half-heartedly and walked away.

"I think you might have gotten through to him." I hugged Austin. "Thank you."

"Any time Ally. I will always be here for you." Austin hugged me tightly in return and I never wanted him to let go. I felt a few tears roll down my check. Austin wiped them away with his thumbs. "As for Trent hearing what I said for once, I don't know. He didn't seem to sorry, but he did look to be in deep thought…."

"Oh my Lord, what happened?" Elliot asked as he Dez and Kira came up to us. I explained the whole story and Elliot felt bad he wasn't there to protect me. He had given his word he would. I explained that it wasn't his fault because we all knew he was supposed to be in class. We couldn't have predicted that he would skip. He kept apologizing anyway.

"I'm going to kill him when we get home. No, I'll tell this story to dad and then he can kill him." Kira fumed. "My brother is such an ass." It was decided that no matter what I wouldn't be alone outside of our cabin.

**A/N Hi, according to the votes you all just want it implied that A&A have sex. No dirty smut scene witch is totally fine with me. I don't feel like this particular story needs one. I felt that about my last story Two Worlds Collide but then added them separately to the M section for those who wanted that kind of chapter. So if I get protests about no sex scene then I might do that again. I love you all so much! I want to give you each a great big hug.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Austin's POV**

I was nervous for tonight. It was going to be the full moon so it meant Skinny Dipping and just my luck it was going to be clear cloud free night. The full moon would be shining so bright that we would all be seen in full glory. I have nothing against skinny dipping… I've done it before with Dez, but that's different. Females will be present this time and I'm not sure if I'm nervous because of them going to see me naked or because I'm going to see Ally naked and I'm not even sure if I'm scared nervous or excited nervous.

"Austin why are you pacing back and forth like a maniac?" Elliiot asked me. I was glad Trent had been put on punishment for what he did to Ally. He was in a cabin with a strict councilor and a bunch of ten year olds. It was so someone could keep an eye on him at all times. I didn't want him around for this.

"I've never seen a girl naked before and no one, except Dez has seen me naked. Well, my parents of coarse when I was little. But that's different." I said and tried to take a deep breath to calm down.

"Judging by the size of your hands and feet and they outline I've seen when your swim trunks are wet, you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about on your side of things." Elliot paused. "The girls are going to want you even more after tonight." Elliot winked at me and I blushed a little. I still felt flattered he found me attractive.

"I told him that already." Dez put his hands on my shoulders to stop me but he looked so nervous he was turning green. He'd never seen a girl naked either. "Elliot, you're assumptions about his package size are correct." I laughed. Dez sometimes says random things about the fact that he too thinks I'm a good looking guy. He's straight, trust me I know, he's just comfortable with himself to admit that type of thing.

"You know Dez you're not so bad yourself." I replied with a smile. I'm comfortable with admitting other males are good looking too. Dez is despite the craziness of the colorful clothing he choices to wear. I love the color of his hair and I know girls probably do too and I heard once that blue eyes are popular among the fairer sex and he's got blue eyes.

"I might faint tonight the two hottest guys at camp are complimenting each other, its close enough to flirting with each other." Elliot was smiling and he clapped. "And I get to see them in all their glory."

"You come here." Dez said motioning him over and we had a group hug. "Elliot you are our missing third musketeer."

"Oh my goodness, really?" Elliot asked and we both nodded smiling. In some weird way this conversation helped me to calm my nerves. We changed into shorts and t-shirts and waited. We had to wait past lights out and then another two hours before One AM.

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting on the bed kicking my legs. We had been with dinner for a while and we were all waiting for the event time to arrive. I was beginning to regret the camp having this as a tradition. I wasn't sure why and I knew Cassidy could sense my nervousness.

"Ally are you okay?" The beautiful blonde asked me.

"I don't know." I answered. "I'm nervous about tonight."

"Because you're going to see guys naked for the first time?" Kira asked.

"What, no, this would definitely not be the first time. A lot of my male friends back home are the jocks who party and they've been known strip down frequently. Plus I did have a boyfriend for three months last year and let's just say I haven't been pure since." I replied.

"Wait, you're not a virgin?" Brooke asked. "You are just so virgin like." She added. I wasn't sure how I should reply to that so I just nodded yes to the first and I guess it worked for the later too because I could see why she would think I was a virgin.

"So you being naked in front of guys isn't a big deal is it?" Kira asked me, I shook my head no.

"It's Austin. She's nervous because of her feelings and physical attraction for him." Cass guessed and my stomach knots tightened when she said his name. I blushed.

"Well I know I'm excited about seeing Austin naked." Brooke said with a sigh. "He's so tall and has large hands and feet, he's got to be big elsewhere if you know what I mean." She winked. Poor Austin. He was going to have her trying to get all over him tonight. The three of us would have to keep that from happening.

"I think we all are excited to see what Austin's been hiding in his shorts all this time." Cassidy announced.

"Wait, you too?" Kira looked at her confused.

"Well, yeah, just because I like girls doesn't mean I'm not curious about boys too. I'm just not attracted to them in that way, but I have to admit I'd kind of like to play with a penis just to see what the big deal is." Cassidy is so open and honest, I love her. Kira and I laughed but Brooke just looked frustrated. We decided to get ready to wait. It was still going to be a while.

**Austin's POV**

It was ten to one and all the senior campers were headed to the lake, we had walked past the docks, the grove and were headed to a spot were the lake had an inlet where we couldn't be seen. Only if someone was out in a boat directly off shore from where we were. As the minutes ticked we all slowly began to remove our clothes. None of us wore that much because we were getting naked. Our group six huddled together with Brooke nearby trying to be included with us. I looked over at Ally as she removed her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra and I was about to pass out, she has nice perky breasts. I focused on pulling my own shorts off by looking at the ground and not her. Suddenly one of the other guys let out a yell and ran into the water, it was finally One AM on the dot. I followed after Ally and realized this was not a good idea. Her body is perfect. I now had to concentrate on other thoughts so I wouldn't get too excited, but it helped when I hit the water and it was cold.

"Aaaahhh. So cold." I heard Kira laugh as she shivered. I looked around we were all up to our necks in the water and splashing and laughing. This is what being seventeen is all about. I felt free and like the world is a good place. Worry seemed to slip away from all us. I took a couple steps toward Ally and picked her up and twirled with her in my arms. I looked down at her gorgeous eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we danced in the water.

"Austin, you are like some perfect piece of artwork sculpted out of clay." Kira said to me.

"Thanks." I said blushing and putting Ally down and dunking my head under water to cool my face from its redness.

"Austin, Baby, why don't you let me fuck you right now." Brooke grabbed my shoulder as I came up.

"No, Brooke, I'm done with your little game. I don't like you. I want you to stay away from me." I turned to swim away but felt her had on my butt anyway. I turned and glared at her. Then Dez, Elliot, Kira and Cass came around us and played the parts of our bodyguards.

**Ally's POV**

When Austin was dancing with me in the water, it was like heaven. Our bodies fit together perfectly and as I predicted he is the perfection of the male form. I felt like our relationship was going to go a long way. By that I mean, I'm pretty sure it was going to be "Till Death do us part" for us. I know that sounds strange, but skinny dipping with a group of people makes you feel so free that your mind clears and you see what really matters to you. We all started shivering with teeth chattering and everything. We made a mad dash for our clothes and headed back to our cabins. This is one of those nights you remember for the rest of your life.

**A/N I think some people misunderstood my last Author's note. Most of the votes said to keep the story T and not M. I agree. I don't really feel this story needs a smutty chapter. I like the rating that it is at. The only reason I did put it up to a vote is because I did get a few PMs telling me they wanted a smut scene. I was curious what everyone thought so I put it up to a vote. If I get more than ten reviews/pms asking for smut I will write a chapter but post it separately in the M section. That way if someone wants to read it they can, it would be their choice. Anyway I hope you liked the skinny dipping! Sending love, positivity and peace to you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Ally's POV:**

After we all skinny dipped together, we senior campers felt closer to each other. With the exception of Trent and Brooke. They were still on the outs with everyone. I had a feeling Brooke realized that no one likes her very much. She hasn't said much the last couple days. Trent has been allowed to return to the Senior bunks but he isn't very welcome. Elliot and Dez have been given him a hard time. Austin just avoids him.

The best part is that since that moon lit swim in the lake, Austin and I have officially become a couple. I enjoy this because he holds my hand. Dallas never did that, it was all about other things with him. I loved how Austin's hand is about three times the size of mine, it makes me feel safe and love leaning into his side. I swear the way he smells could leave me happily intoxicated. The two of us spent every moment we could together. We made sure to hang out with our friends and do our part of the project too. We didn't want to be a couple that got all heads in the clouds and forget the rest of world. On this particular evening Austin and I were on a date, well as much of a date you can be on at summer camp on a weeknight. The heat had suppressed for a couple days and there is a refreshing cool breeze. I guess a cold front and some rain is coming through and it'll be cool for a few days.

"Tell me why do you hide who you really are from people?" I asked Austin as we strolled along the water swinging our interlocked hands gently between us.

"I don't' really. I mean I am what am at school." Austin answered. "I am an honor student, I've never been in any kind of trouble. I'm a bit awkward."

"Okay, why do hide the athletic and musical side of yourself?" I clarified my first question.

"I guess so I don't have to deal with drama of upsetting the status quo." He smiled. His smile could seriously light up an entire city. "Why do you hide your talent at school?"

"Part of it is because of Trish, she's my best friend and I'm already really close to being considered a geek, if I cross the line the rest of the group won't let me talk to Trish." I sighed. "Even though Trish would talk to me anyway, she's a loyal friend that way. I guess I'm avoiding drama too."

"I wouldn't peg Trish as a loyal person." Austin cocked his eyebrow and looked amused.

"I know she comes across as tough, loud, stubborn and well bitchy. Once you get to know her you realize she's very sweet and kindhearted. You just have let her get comfortable with you." I meant all that. Trish is a hard person on the outside, but soft on the inside. I heard my phone alert me with a text. I pulled out my phone and looked to see who it's from. "Speaking of Trish….. " I opened the text and started laughing out loud. She must have gotten the letter I sent her the day after skinny dipping. Her text read _"Skinny Dipping and I didn't get any nudes of newly discovered hot guy Moon. Bitch, best friends share. =) LOL I still want pics ;)" _

"What's so funny?" Austin asked and I shivered the breeze had picked up and cooled down. He pulled off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks. She just said she was disappointed I didn't send her any pictures the last few days." I replied.

"Like when you tipped out of the canoe yesterday?" He teased.

"No of you." I grinned.

"Me, what does she want pictures of me for?" He looked confused.

"She likes what she sees while you're here at camp. You're different and she approves of us now." I wrapped my arms around his neck I had to stand on my tip toes to do so. He's so tall.

"She knows I'm here?" He asked. I nodded. "I suppose she told everyone else, I guess my secret identity is blown." He smiled and leaned down a little.

"Goodbye to your Clark Kent days." I said as rain suddenly started pouring from the dark clouds that had rolled in while we weren't paying attention. We both looked up into the rain and started to run our hands connected again. I heard Austin's laugh, which made me laugh too. He has the most adorable laugh I've ever heard. He stopped and pulled me to him and he started dancing with me. Just out there in the rain. It's perfect. He placed my hand over his heart as we swayed. I looked up into those deep brown eyes and saw him leaning down again. Suddenly our lips were touching and this wasn't just a sweet quick peck. His lips were dancing with mine and it was making my knees feel weak and my heart speed up. In my mind I was seeing fireworks. My hands worked their way up to his hair and I ran my fingers through soaked blond locks. His left arm pulled me closer the other held my hand in the air and he dipped me. He pulled his lips away and tipped me back up.

"Damn." I so intelligently said. That had been the most amazing kiss I'd ever had. I was still a little fuzzy from the kiss.

**Austin's POV:**

"What do you mean?" I asked I felt my checks blush fiercely. That had been my first kiss and I had just went for it. I had no idea if I had done it right. Damn could mean a number of things. I looked at her through the rain, hair wet and clinging to the side of her face and drops dripping off her nose. All it made me do is want to kiss her again because the first one had been the most amazing moment of my life. I seriously felt my heart sing. In fact a new melody was forming in my mind and another kiss would do it good.

"What I mean is Damn, where did you learn to kiss like that? It was passionate and perfect." She leaned into me again.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" She shook her head and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and pulled her right to me. She giggled and put her arms around my neck again. This time she met my lips half way and it was magical. I loved the way she smelled, I loved the way her lips felt against mine as my whole body tingled. I love her. He fingers found their way into my hair again and I could have died right there the happiest man to ever have lived. We pulled apart and I walked her back to her cabin. I couldn't stop smiling and when I walked into our cabin Elliot and Dez noticed I was kind of up in the clouds.

"I take it your date with Ally went well." Elliot winked. I nodded and sighed as I feel back onto my bed.

"What happened to have you all like that?" Dez was excited and curious.

"We kissed." I looked up at the ceiling and all I could see was her face. "I love her."

**A/N I hope this wasn't too cheesy for all. I wanted to be both cute and passionate, which is harder than it sounds. I was listening to Nick and Knight (Awesome duo made of Nick Carter of the Backstreet Boys and Jordan Knight of New Kids On The Block) and that album helped me to write this chapter. I have been to thank everyone for the reviews they have given. They are all so positive and beautiful. A lot of you are appreciating the fact that I made Austin the Geek instead of Ally and how I have her the more experienced one. Usually it's the other way around and I was tired of it and I guess that most of you were too so I'm glad I wasn't the only one. I took a break from writing A & A fanfiction over the summer and wrote one for Twisted, that fandom is crazy. There are some very negative people there. So I am so happy to writing in this fandom again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Austin's POV:**

It was the day after the first time kissed and music class hand just ended and it was still raining. I stayed in the music lodge even though everyone else left. I was strumming the song I had written for Ally before camp. I wasn't sure if I would ever play it for it. I just know that she has the inspiration for the new songs that I have been writing the last couple weeks. Dez is trying to figure out which ones he wants to use in our short film we are making. He hasn't even completed the script yet so I guess we are still just have to wait. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes as I continued to strum absent mindedly and hum.

"That's beautiful. I love it." Ally's voice broke me out of my daze. She came toward me looking all cute drenched form the rain.

"This is a surprise." I said with a smile. "I thought drama didn't end for another twenty minutes."

"We got let out early because the loudness of the rain on the roof was impossible to work with. It sounds nicer in here." I looked around the music lodge was two stories tall but only one floor. We had comfy benches around the whole thing with colorful cushions and pillows. All the instruments were in the middle so everyone could see from where they were sitting. In fact the benches are up three steps off the floor. The windows are near the ceiling that lets in natural light.

"Yeah the sound in here has to be good, it's a music studio." I agreed. The quick yet subtle beat the rain was making is so relaxing. "Hey, why don't you take off the wet clothes and wrap up in one of the blankets until they dry." I suggested and gestured toward the bathroom. She nodded and grabbed a blanket and returned a few minutes later. She laid her clothes over the heater, which was on because it had gotten unseasonably cool. She sat next to me and snuggled in close resting her head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath letting scent fill me.

"I really do like that." She smiled up at me as she talked about what I was strumming.

"Well, I guess that's good, because I wrote it for you." I blushed.

"You wrote me a song?" She looked at me with wide sparking eyes. I nodded. "Could I hear it?"

"Yeah, I guess." My stomach suddenly felt like it had giant butterflies fighting. This was going to be the first time I was singing a song that I wrote for a specific person. It was the only song I had written for a certain person. Now she was going to hear it. I took another deep breath. "Please understand I wrote this song for you before camp, before we really got to each other. I wrote back when we were lab partners." I explained. I felt like she needed to know that because of the lyrics. Otherwise it wouldn't make much sense to her. I played the first bars of the song and began to sing.

_Okay maybe I'm shy_

_But usually I speak my mind_

_But by your side, I'm tongue tied_

_Sweaty palms, I turn red_

_You think I have no confidence_

_But I do, just not with you_

_Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_

_Yeah..._

_So forgive me_

_If I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you_

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_I'm hoping you feel what I do_

_Cause I told Mom about you, I told her_

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_And like the night sticks to the moon..._

_Girl... I'm stuck on you_

**Ally's POV:**

My eyes welled up with tears as his beautiful voice filled the entire space. The lyrics were so sweet and I smiled thinking about him talking to his mom about me. When he stopped playing I reached my arms out of the blanket and kissed his cheek.

"Austin that is such a lovely song. I can't believe someone wrote a song for me. It's so flattering." I blushed deeper than Austin had. "Thank you. It's the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me." I looked into his eyes. They had tears in them too. But he looked happy. Happy tears. I swear it is the cutest thing you will ever see.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." Austin responded a bit awkwardly. Sometimes this boy has such a hard time taking compliments. But then I remember all the ridicule he gets at school and I realize that he doesn't understand when someone compliments him. He began strumming again and I pulled the blanket back up around my shoulders. I leaned my head against his shoulder again. The rain and clouds outside made me feel so cozy. I closed my eyes and I felt myself drifting off to sleep. Austin's strumming was becoming a bit light too. Was he falling asleep too? I didn't think about it anymore because I was out.

"What is this?" A loud voice awakened us.

**A/N Just want to say thank you again for all the support and encouragement. I love you all. Who do think has found Austin and Ally asleep? What are thinking because all Ally is wearing is a blanket? Stay tuned to find out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Austin's POV:**

"What is this?" A loud voice awakened us. I sat up and nearly knocked Ally to the floor from being frightened awake. Ally tightened the grip on the blanket around her. Then we heard the friendly laughter of our friends.

"You should have seen your faces." Kira smiled still giggling under her breath.

"It's not polite to scare people awake." I yawned and stretched.

"Ally are you naked under there?" Cassidy winked. "What was going on?" She asked curiously this time.

"Did you two have sex?" Elliot chimed in. I felt my cheeks get warm. I knew they were as red as a tomato. I looked at Ally, she wasn't blushing but she looked down to the floor.

"No, we just kissed for the first time yesterday. I'm not that kind of guy and Ally's not that kind of girl." I squeaked out.

"So, you may not have known each other well until recently but you've been in love with each other for years and you've already been naked together. It's not that big of a stretch." Dez pointed out. He was rarely smart about anything but for some reason he was smart with people about people. That didn't make much sense but it's the only way I know how to explain it.

"Come on we came to find you because it will be dinner in a few minutes." Elliot motioned toward the door.

"Hold on I do want to know what happened here." Cassidy looked at us.

"I came in here when Drama was over and he was just sitting here playing and it was beautiful." Ally spoke as she smiled up at me. Our eyes locked and I licked my lips.

"She was soaked from the rain so I suggested she take a blanket into the bathroom and take off the wet clothes and wrap up in the blanket." I added still staring at Ally's eyes.

"So, I did. I put my clothes over the heater to dry. I sat down with him, he played me a song and then we fell asleep. Now we're here." Ally finished.

"Well it's not raining anymore so let's get going to dinner." Dez said as his stomach rumbled. Ally snatched up her clothes that were now dry and went to the bathroom to change.

"Austin, you know Ally is not a virgin, right." Cassidy whispered to me while we walking over to dinner. Ally was on my other side holding my hand. I nodded yes. "Good, because the way you said she's not that kind of girl, made me wonder if you knew." Ally and I had talked about it already. I knew about it anyway. Guys have been known to talk about sex in the locker room and at the time when Ally and Dallas dated, I was in Dallas' PE class and I heard him talk about their sexual adventures. I mean I wasn't sure it was all true at the time because some guys are douche bags and lie. Turns out he didn't. I was cool with it because it was before us. She was cool with me being a virgin too. Most girls would mind but not Ally, she's the best.

**Ally's POV**

"So what was the song like that Austin sang to you?" Kira asked later that night in the cabin.

"It was so sweet. A ballad he said he wrote for me. It's called Stuck on You." I smiled and blushed at the memory. "It's the most amazing gift I have ever received."

"He wrote YOU a song?" Brooke questioned from across the room. She was flipping through a magazine.

"Yes." Was all I could reply. I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Whatever." Brooke gave me attitude. "I bet the song he writes about me will be better."

"Austin isn't writing a song for you." Kira put her hands at her hips. "He will never write a song about you. He wouldn't even waist the effort on you to write a hate song." Kira reminded me of Trish when she got mad. Only Trish was sassy like that all the time. I hoped one day Trish could meet my friends from camp.

"Austin will be mine by the end of summer." Brooke retorted.

"You are so stupid if you believe that." Kira laughed at her.

"Hey lets chill, we still have three weeks left of camp, we don't want to have drama in the cabin." Cassidy said calmly.

"Cass is right." I agreed. "Brooke if it bothers you when we talk about Austin. We won't when you are around if you promise not to have such a sour attitude." I was hoping she'd go for it.

"I'll think about it." She said as she headed to the bathroom. She always took forever to get ready for bed.

"I can't believe her." Kira sighed. "I think she's worse than my brother. He's a jerk but at least he's not clueless or ignorant like her."

"You know, from what I hear. Trent's been on his best behavior." Cass smiled. "He doesn't want to get stuck in the younger kids' cabin again. I don't blame him."

"I hope that continues because I don't want him near me if he can't act like a real person." I put my hands up in the air. "No offence Kira." I added.

"Don't worry, none taken." She smiled.

"You know I almost feel bad for Brooke. The guy she has been crushing on for years, likes somebody else. That hurts." I admitted.

"Is that why you are so nice to her?" Kira asked. I nodded.

"I feel the same way." Cass agreed.

"Maybe we can reason with her and find a boy to take her attention away from Austin." I was thinking out loud. To my surprise Kira and Cass nodded in agreement.

**A/N And you all thought it was going to be Brooke…. LOL I love you guys. I think I'll set up Brooke with either Trent or a random guy at camp, not sure yet. (Is there a character from the show you'd like to see her with, just a name/look, I change the personalities, I can make that person a camper.)**

**Also, Summer is half over, then it's back to school for Austin and Ally, I am sure Ally's friends will have some things to say. Then Austin will have to prove himself as not a geek. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Austin's POV:**

Trent had been being nice and not like his usual self the past week. This worried me because I was sure something was up. He was planning something, maybe. Am I just paranoid or did I finally get through to him that day he tried to kiss Ally, my Ally. I don't know. I was hoping to find someone to take his mind off of Ally but all the other girls at camp seemed to have already gotten to know Trent and refused to talk to him anymore. He must have really done something horrible, I had heard that he had slept with almost every girl who was 13 or older. That seemed like way too many. I wonder if the girls were now protected themselves from him because the second part of the rumor is that he forced most of them. I could never do that to someone. It is truly one of the most horrific things in my mind. Anyway…. As for Trent being nice….. Why? He never was before.

"Austin." Cass called to me from across the picnic table. I hadn't even noticed she sat down. I looked up at her from the guitar I was strumming. I was waiting outside drama class for Ally. "I have noticing something." She continued. I leaned in closer and raised my eyebrow in curiosity. She paused a little more keeping me in suspense. "I notice that Miles keeps staring at Brooke and blushing." I scanned and saw Miles he was staring at her and she was staring at me. She smiled and waved, I waved back but only half smiled.

"I think I know what you are getting at and Miles is a really nice guy. Why should we hook him up with Brooke who we know is a crazy person?" I asked.

"Yes, Brooke is crazy but they need someone like each other. Brooke needs a nice guy who can be a gentleman and follow all her crazy demands. Miles needs a confident, outgoing strong willed girl to open him up. It's perfect." Cass pointed out. She had a point. They did kind of need each other.

"Lets' talk to the others to see if they agree. I don't want to do this just with us. More people should place their opinion." I wasn't entirely sure about it but if Elliot, Ally, Dez and Kira think it might work too. We should try it. I could give Miles a warning before we set them up.

"Hey Aus." Ally sat down next to me and kissed me lightly on the lips and my hand automatically intertwined my fingers with hers.

"Damn, you two are so adorable." Dez sighed as he sat next Cass. Elliot sat down on Ally's other side as Kira made her way over. Cass began to explain her idea to the others and after some deliberation we decided to go ahead with it. I was given the task of talking to Miles. I found him sitting under a tree reading but not really reading he kept looking up at Brooke, who at the moment was talking to some of the twelve and thirteen year olds who worshiped her. I think they still believed that I was her boyfriend.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked him as I nodded toward Brooke. He nodded and blushed. "Why do you like her?" He looked at me almost in panic, not very many people talk to Miles. I do, Cass does but we might actually be it. He's not used to having conversations with people. He thought for another moment before he answered.

"I know most people see her as mean queen bee type. I see hurt and vulnerability in her eyes. She's funny and confident, even if it's just an act. I feel like I can relate to her, underneath she's just scared that no one will like her. She's shy to show her true self." This was a speech for Miles. I never thought to look at Brooke that way. But then again, she never gave me a chance too. Whenever I was around she must act different then whenever Miles is watching her.

"Do you want me to introduce you?" I asked

"What, me, to her, Yes. NO." Miles looked around. He seemed to be searching for something and his breath was getting quicker and deeper, yet it sounded like he couldn't breathe at all.

"Are you okay?" I put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him. I gave him a light squeeze. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. I pulled my hand away and he opened his eyes.

"Thanks. I would love to talk to her but I don't know what to say." He sighed and looked over her way again.

"Don't worry, Brooke talks enough for ten people. Just listen and give her support and she'll like you." I presumed, even though I didn't know for sure. I figure Brooke needs someone to depend on, that will agree with her on everything. This is why I wasn't the right guy for her. I like independent girls and I love a good friendly debate every now and then. It keeps things interesting. I hauled him to his feet and pulled him along with me. The younger girls with Brooke noticed us approaching and started giggling.

"Brooke, Austin's here and he brought a cute friend." One of them said. I looked at Miles his face was turning red again.

"Oh, hi, babe." She said putting her hand on my bicep." She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Brooke, you know we aren't dating, we never have." I smiled and said this as politely as I could. "I like our flirty friendship but you shouldn't give these young ladies the wrong idea." I hoped that would work. I really didn't want Brooke mad.

"Friendship, right." Brooke looked embarrassed.

"You know my buddy Miles, right?" I asked pushing Miles ahead of me a few steps.

"NO not really. I've seen him around though. Art department, right?" She looked at him. He nodded. "You sure don't say much, I like that." Brooke smiled. He grinned back. "Look at how cute you are!" She winked. I put my hand up to steady Miles who I swear was about to faint. "Come with me." Brooke took his hands and pulled him away. He looked both happy and scared at the same time.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Dez said as he came up beside me, he slung his arm over my shoulder as the rest of our group came up next to us. Ally put her arm around my waist, I put my arm over her shoulder and we all headed over to the lake for some swimming.

**A/N I got one review and three PMs asking to use Miles (The shy quiet guy) from Glee Clubs and Glory (He will appear again in Beauties and Bullies) as the guy to hook Brooke up with so I did. Next chapter will be from Ally's POV entirely like this one was Austin. I am still debating over if I want Trent to get in the way again or not. I have both stories in my head. I just have to pick. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thanks for all the support. I see all the reviews, PM as favs. I just don't always have time to get back to you all. Know that I would like to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Ally's POV:**

It had been about a week and Brooke had not flirted with Austin at all and she was nicer to us girls in the cabin. Having Miles as her boyfriend, yes, already, was doing great things for her. She was no longer a dreaded being. It was a refreshing change. The other change that I found to be even more refreshing was Trent. He was keeping to himself and wasn't harassing anyone. I felt much safer and didn't feel the need to have someone by my side at all times. Our final project was coming along nicely. It had changed, we weren't doing a short film anymore, well we were but it was music video with a plot. Austin and Cassidy had written a song and recorded it. It's called Don't Look Down, a duet for them to sing together, their voices blend beautifully. Elliot and I are acting out the story that Dez wrote. It's about two friends always there for each other and doing crazy things together. Kira had painted these backdrops for our sets and they are incredible. Dez had a true vision for the look of the video too. I couldn't wait to show it to everyone back home. So far I had learned so much about acting that I knew that's what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Each week the drama group has put on a few scenes from the most famous plays in the world. I had the lead four times. I think I might be good.

"Ally, may I take your arm so we can stroll?" Austin bowed and held out his hand. I laughed. He'd be very good at acting if he gave it a try. His classy gentleman act was spot on. It's not that big of a stretch for him, he is a true gentleman.

"It would be my pleasure, kind Sir." I replied with a curtsy and a nod. He took my hand gently and intertwined our fingers. I looked down at our hands for a moment studying how they fit together. It had felt strange the first time he did that. His hands are so much larger then my own that they could swallow mine. Now it felt comfortable and perfect.

"Would you find it too forward of me if I told you how I am feeling in my heart?" Austin asked looking down at me and smiling. Where was he going with this type of language, not that I minded I found both sweet and sexy.

"No, I would not find it too forward for you share your true feelings. I would hope you feel the same if I were to reveal to you what was in here." I placed a hand over my heart and one over his. He blushed a little. I looked into his big brown eyes. They are a sparkling deep pool of chocolate at the moment.

"Miss Dawson, you are like air for me. I cannot go a day without you, I need you to stay alive. You are my everything. I love you." He stood looking into my eyes waiting for me to respond. My throat had chocked up and my eyes were filling with tears. I know a lot of girls would have found that cheesy but I didn't, that was what I had always wanted a boy to say to me.

"Mr. Moon. You are a dream come to life and I love you too." I smiled lightly and he looked so happy. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I love the way he smells, the way I feel safe in his arms but at this moment I needed more. I pulled back from his chest and I kissed him. His lips work like no one else's. I can feel things tingling all through my body and I see stars and that's before his tongue even enters my mouth. When it does it only takes a few moments and I release in pure pleasure. To put it mildly, Austin's a great kisser. I don't know how long we'd been kissing but I needed air. I pulled away. We are both breathing heavily. I feel Austin's hardness against my hip. "Austin. If you're ready, I think it's time we become one together." I saw his cheeks flush deep crimson.

"I'm sorry, I can't control my, um, excitement when we….." Austin stuttered and I cut him off.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Do you know that right now, my underwear is soaked through because of what you do to me. You are showing much more control over yourself then I am." I admitted. He needed to know what he does to me.

"Are you sure, I have no idea what to do?" He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I think you will do just fine. Tomorrow night is supposed to be clear and hot. I'll reserve the Grove for us." I kissed him lightly again and headed back for dinner. He was still standing there, in shock, I think. He's so adorably sexy when he's embarrassed.

**A/N I just want to say again how much I love you all for supporting my writing. It means the world to me. The next Chapter will be leading up to sex. But no smutty scene for this story. Most people agreed with me that this story doesn't need one, it's perfect as a rated T story. Then one more Chapter about saying goodbye to camp and some of the friends… Then Austin and Ally back at school where Dallas might have something to say. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Austin's POV:**

It was after dinner and I was supposed to Meet Ally after lights out and I am incredibly nervous. My heart is beating faster than a humming birds wings. I had begun pacing back and forth across the floor a few minutes ago.

"Austin, calm down dude." Dez said as he watched me cross in front of him and then back again.

"Calm down, how the hell am I supposed to calm down?" I tried to breathe deeply.

"I'm sure everything will be great." Elliot smiled at me. "It is you and you're all sexy and sweet."

"Thanks. But that didn't help any." I kept up my pacing and my hands started shaking.

"I know I don't have any right to know but Austin what's up with you, you've lost your cool and I always respected that about you." Trent actually looked concerned as he asked. I hesitated telling him because of what he tried with Ally and all the other girls. But Dez answered for me anyway.

"Austin and Ally are going to have sex tonight." Dez's voice was soft but filled with pride. He always expected that I would have sex first. I had thought it would be him. Turns out he was right, if I could do it tonight that is.

"Why are you so nervous it's not like you haven't done it before?" Trent looked confused.

"I haven't. This will be my first time." I told him.

"But you've always had all the girls chasing you here at camp, how have you never done it before?" Trent gave me look that combined shock and respect.

"Ally is the first girlfriend I've had, she's the first girl I kissed." I ran my hands through my hair nervously.

'Okay, well that changes things. She won't be expecting much since your both virgins…" Elliot and Dez cut him with laughter and I gave him a look. "What?... Ally isn't a virgin?" Trent mused. I nodded. "Wow, she really didn't like me then. I thought she was just a prude." Trent looked to be in thought for a moment. "Austin, man, listen as a guy who's had a lot of sex, I can tell you all sorts of things. But to be honest, you won't have any problems. You are the most kick ass dancer I've ever seen. You know how to roll your hips and thrust your pelvis. That's all the movements you really need." Trent proceeded to tell me other ways of pleasing Ally and what positions were best. My face may have been red yet again but I actually felt better. I couldn't believe Trent had actually just helped me.

"Thanks Trent. You aren't such an ass after all." I smiled at him.

"It's the least I could do after you made me realize what a douche bag I was." He paused. "I figure I owe all of you guys an apology. I treated you guys like you were dirt. So, I'm sorry. Especially you Elliot. I'm sorry for saying such insensitive things about you and not really getting to know you. I've realized you are a cool guy." Trent went up to Elliot and hugged him. Trent not only touched what he had once referred to as a worthless fag, but hugged him. I liked this new Trent.

"Thank you." Elliot stammered out in shock. There was the signal for lights out. We turned out our lights and I opened the box of condoms my parents gave me and grabbed a few out and put them in my pocket. I guess they were right too. I slipped out and headed to meet Ally at the Grove.

**Ally's POV:**

The Grove an area by the lake that was a circle of trees with shrubbery around it. In the middle was a patch of the softest grass in the world. The ground underneath the grass was no longer wet but it was still soft as well. No wonder this had been designated the spot for couples to become intimate so many years ago. I sat in the grass looking up through the branches at the stars waiting for Austin. I heard someone approach and Austin sat down next to me. He didn't say anything but grabbed my hand and joined in my gaze up at the stars. I turned to look at his face. He looked like and angel that had come to earth. His eyelashes are so long and eyes so big he also sometimes reminded me of a puppy. I leaned into him and started kissing his neck. He let out a sigh and I pushed him back. I straddled him and started kissing his lips. I couldn't wait to feel those amazing sparks and tingles throughout my body. I let my hands work their way up his shirt and I pulled it off of him. He gulped as I stripped my own off. He flipped us over so he was on top now. He kissed me so deeply and passionately I reached my height of pleasure. He took his hands and rubbed them up side from my waist to my chest were he rested his hands for a moment. He looked me in the eyes as if asking for permission. I smiled widely and nodded.

"You can do with me what you desire." I said. I let him take control as he striped me naked and discarded his own clothes. He was ever more perfect then I remembered. He slid a condom on and came back to hover over me and we gloriously became one.

We were cuddling in the grass still naked looking up at the stars. I felt so loved and comfortable in his arms. I never wanted to move. My head was laying on his chest and I could hear his heart beating. I hated to ruin this but I had to.

"We should get back." I broke the silence.

"I know." He sighed holding me a little tighter. "Before we leave, I need to ask you something." His voice sounded so innocent and curious.

"You can ask me anything." I smiled into his chest.

"You'll be completely honest with me no matter what, right?" He was hesitating.

"Of course, you know me, I'm always honest." I laughed. He knew I wasn't capable of lying, especially not to him. He's nervous about something.

"Was that… was I… um…. Good enough?" I stammered. I leaned up a little and kissed him.

"You were amazing, I've never felt so much pleasure before, or love." I answered him whole heartedly. I could see him smile a little. He sat up and grabbed his shorts and handed me some of my clothes. He stood and I loved seeing him naked just as is at the moment. It didn't last long as he pulled on his shorts and then his shirt. I pulled on my own clothes and he grabbed my hand and walked back to our cabins. Austin made me forget about my times with Dallas, they didn't matter, I hadn't been in love with him. It was so much better with Austin. Love makes sex worth it. Plus Austin was bigger and seemed to have natural ability for pleasing me. Dallas was all about me pleasing him. There is no contest. Austin is a real man.

A/N I've bee**n listening to some Blues, jazz and 50s/60s Rock n Roll and swing lately. I've always loved it but at the moment I'm really feeling it. Just thought I would say I was listening to Ray Charles while I wrote this chapter. You make smile! One more chapter at camp…. Then back to school….. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Austin's POV:**

The last couple of weeks went by so fast. Our short film/music video ended up being the biggest success of camp. We were all pretty proud. Janice asked if she could put it up on the camp website and we happily agreed. Last night there had been a big campfire party for all of senior campers. It was our last hoorah as campers. I had given everyone a surprise, only Dez knew about it. I preformed for everyone again. I had worked on the song and dance all summer and I must say, it was one of the best I had ever done. I am finally feeling confident about my music. I used to be scared no one would like it. But this summer it's changed. Ally had made me realize that I'm better then I think I am. The song I had written was a song called "Illusion." I wasn't going to put up a mask anymore when we got back to school. At least I hoped I wasn't, my shyness and awkwardness might kick in. I think the reason I put the glasses and clothes on in the first place was so I wouldn't get noticed. Now, I wanted to be noticed. Last night I felt noticed….. Some of the younger girls were screaming for me, you know that pre-teen high pitched scream when they see their favorite singer… they did that for me and it was so amazing. I felt so flattered.

"Austin, We are going to miss having you as a camper so much." Janice embraced me in hug. I hugged her back tightly. "You know you are welcome to come back anytime and be a councilor that is if you take time out from being famous." She smiled at me.

"Me, famous?" I questioned. "I don't think so."

"You have the talent, the sweetness and the looks to be America's next teen idol." Janice said as she waved goodbye. I waved back shaking my head.

"My mom's right you know." Brooke said from behind me. She smiled. "You could be traveling around the world next year." She leaned up and kissed my cheek and Miles shook my hand.

"Yeah, there's more in your future then this place." Miles looked around sadly.

"Thanks you guys." I hugged them together. Once Brooke was with Miles she became a whole different person. She was actually a really cool girl. She just had to calm herself down and accept herself as she is.

"How are you two going to deal with the long distance relationship thing?" Ally asked. Miles lives in Tennessee and of course Brooke lives here in New York.

"We are just going to take it one day at a time." Brooke said as they smiled at each other and hugged Ally good-bye. They departed from us holding hands. Elliot was leaving next his flight back to Chicago was in just about two hours.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." He was crying as he came up to us. I pulled him into a hug and I could feel tears on my t-shirt.

"We're going to miss you too." I said and everyone else joined in our hug. I kissed the top his head. He looked up at me surprised.

"Did you just kiss me?" His eyes lit up and the tears paused. I nodded. "Dear Lord, Thank you." We all laughed. I still got a kick out his crush on me. It made me feel special. Even though I couldn't return his feelings I wanted him to know I cared about him and I didn't bother me that he was gay. I tended to be more affectionate with him then with other guys. I hope he didn't think I was teasing him or anything. I wasn't.

"Oh, Autin, go ahead, you can do better than that." Ally grinned at me. I looked at her bewildered. "Give him a good one as a gift." Her eyes were twinkling with a little bit of mischief.

"You want me to kiss him?" I asked her and I got resounded yes' from everyone. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I grabbed Elliot's face and kissed him quick on the lips. I pulled away and he put his fingers to his lips. He just looked at us and waved and walked away, but he was smiling. Then he turned and laughed.

"Thank you, Austin." He turned and took a couple of steps. "When you get a chance, send me some nudes." He winked and turned again. I stood there jaw dropped and red faced. Then I started laughing.

"That kid, I like him, he's funny." Trent was in hysterics. He had witnessed the whole thing. He too turned out to be such a bad guy once he got over all his drama. We did a little bro handshake and said goodbye as did he and Dez. The girls weren't too happy with him yet. "Ally, I want to apologize to you. I was such a douche bag and I should have listened when you said no. I am a creep and you can kick me in the balls if you want, I deserve it."

**Ally's POV:**

I couldn't believe Trent was apologizing. I looked into eyes. They looked sincere and I found no trace of sarcasm or a lie. I also noticed that when his eyes show kindness they are really pretty.

"Thank you Trent, that means a lot and I'm glad that you are turning over a new leaf." I smiled at him and stretched out my hand to shake his. He eagerly took my hand and shook it.

"Come on sis, let's go. Mom and Dad are here waiting." Trent said. He and Kira live in New York City so they were driving home. It would be a long drive but I guess it's good for them. Since Trent stopped acting like a jerk, he and Kira started to get along better too.

"Ally, e-mails, phone calls, letters, texts, something every day. Right?" Kira asked as she hugged me tight. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Yes of course, every day." I hugged her back. " You have to come to Miami and visit when it's freezing up here."

"No doubt." Kira answered. She hugged the others and headed off with Trent to the parking lot. This left just us three from Miami and Cassidy.

"I can't believe how close we got this summer." Cass said to me with tears.

"I know. I feel you and Kira are like my best friends. I can't wait for Trish to meet you two. I feel like we could be this group of Hot best friends who could rule the world with our awesomeness."

"You know it." Cass hugged me tight and kissed each other's cheek. We let go and she went to the boys, she'd know them most of her life. Her tears were really falling now. "My boys, it gets harder to say goodbye to you every year." She wrapped and arm around of them and they were hugging tightly. They were swaying back and forth. Austin was on the verge of tears and Dez was blubbering. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen.

"Cass, we always keep in touch." Ausitn's voice was cracking a little. Dez just made a wimpering noise.

"You two better get your sexy asses out to Cali this year." She teased. Then she looked at me. "You too, you sexy little kitty." She winked, she was trying to get her tears to stop except it didn't work and now I was crying too. I joined in their hug. We had to break free though, Cass was taking a different bus because her flight left from a different airport. She go on hers and we got on ours. I had traded my first class ticket in for a couch seat so I could be with the boys. I had also called James and thanked him for being so nice when I arrived but I was taking the bus and didn't need his services. He had offered to take the boys too but I said I wanted to feel what it felt like to be normal and not "privileged" he respected that. I had called Greg every week to tell him I was okay. He was going to pick the three of us up at the other end. That way Dez or Austin's parents had to worry about taking off work.

I sat between the boys on the plane and we sat in comfortable silence for a while but then we started playing card games. The summer had been the most fun I had in long time. Maybe even ever. Greg met us at the gate and I hugged him tight, my parents weren't back from Europe yet so it would be just him and I till school started.

"Miss Ally it's so good to have you home, that big house won't be so empty or lonely anymore." Greg spun me around and put me down. "You must be Dez." Greg said the red haired boy. He nodded. "Ally has told me how funny and kind you are." Dez grinned. He had been fascinated by my stories about Greg. The idea of having someone work for you in home was so foreign to him. "And you are Austin." He turned to my blond Adonis.

"Yes sir." They shook hands firmly. "It's nice to meet you. Ally said you are like family so I am proud to meet you." The car ride was filled with us telling Greg all about our summer. He was smiling and laughing. We dropped Dez of first.

"See you at school" he said as we pulled away. Dez lived in a nice modest neighborhood in a quaint two story house. Then we kept driving as Austin gave Greg directions. Austin's house was very close to being in the scary ghetto part of the city. It was small but looked cozy and well loved. There were kids playing street hockey and everyone was out on their front porches sipping lemonade and Iced Tea. Their inner doors open letting in the breeze in from outside through screen doors. It was lively and wonderful. You could hear different songs playing from different houses. One house had a Cuban salsa song playing, another some jazz, another rap…. This seemed liked paradise to me. My neighborhood was too quiet and too clean, the houses were big and lonely and too perfect. I got out with Austin and kissed him. I tried really hard not to fall under his magical spell with Greg right there, but I couldn't help it. Austin is just so….. Intoxicating. That kiss left me wanting more, he just smiled and waved as I got back in the car. Greg looked back at me with an amused look. I blushed.

"You like him a lot don't you?" He asked as he pulled away.

"No, I love him." I answered.

**A/N Wow, that was longer than I expected. I didn't intend to get so descriptive with the goodbyes or Austin's neighborhood. So next chapter will be back to school, with Trish and Dallas and the rest of Ally's popular friends….. Thank you all so much for the support of the story. I reached 100 reviews yesterday. =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Ally's POV**

I showed Trish the video we made for our final project. She couldn't believe how good Austin's voice was. Then I showed the performance of Illusion from the final campfire and she was impressed with how well he could move.

"I just don't understand why he decides to exile himself with the way he dresses at school, it takes away from his good looks so much." Trish shook her head and sighed. "Sweet Baby Jesus, look at the way he moves his hips. He's has got to be most excellent in bed." I made a slight noise in my throat and she looked up at me and I blushed. "Oh, you did take my advice and fuck him." She grinned and winked.

"I did, just not right away when you told to, it was about two weeks ago." I smiled and the thought.

"So, how was he?" She nudged my arm.

"Trish we are in public." I blushed. We were doing some back to school clothes shopping at the mall.

"No one is listening to us." She erged.

"Fine." I sighed and pulled her over towards a trendy store with really nice fitting rooms. I pulled her into one of them. "Austin is just so gorgeous, like it's hard to look at him, to begin with. Then you have those abs that are perfectly sculpted and toned. Factor in is genuine sweetness and you couldn't get any better." I paused. Trish looked at me with anticipation. "But it does get better. His touch is like electricity coursing through my entire body to every nerve ending. His kisses are so passionate that I honestly get a little wet. Then when he finally entered me… those hips know exactly what they're doing and I had multiple trips to O-Town." Trish's eyes were wide and her mouth was drooling.

"Holy shit. That sounds incredible." Trish started but I cut her off. She was fanning herself with her hand.

"The very best part about sex with Austin is the fact that we love each other." I smiled.

"There's just a couple more details I want to know." She smirked. I nodded. "How big is he? How many times did you have sex with him?" I showed her with my hands spread apart how big he is and her eyes got even wider and she nodded in approval.

"Just once." I answered and then pulled her out of the dressing room.

"So why are looking for clothes for Austin again?" She asked.

"Well, Dez and I talked Austin into showing the school who he really is and to do so he need different clothes then what he usually wears to school and his summer clothes were cool and perfect for camp, but he needs real clothes." I then went on to explain how Dez and I came up with a plan for Austin to perform in the cafeteria on the first day of school. Dez had these speakers he could hook up to his laptop that could blast the music that Austin already recorded and he could plug in a mic. We were going to push two tables together so he would have a place to dance. He was going to do Illusion again. I convinced him to let me buy him some clothes. He protested at first but I told him with the amount of money I spent on clothes each year my parents wouldn't notice. I had to give him the "please for me" face to get him to agree. The rest of the plan was that Austin would come to school in his "geek" wear and then at lunch we would ambush everyone with a performance where Austin would strip off his geek layer of clothes to reveal the new ones. I had it down in phone to remind him to not part his hair and gel it back like he used to. I wanted him to keep it messy and not cut it. It looked so perfect all wild. I loved running my figures through it, it's so soft.

"Trish, I know I said he was going to strip, I didn't mean like that." I put back the ridiculous item of clothing she had in her hand. "Plus, it's school, and he's under 18. That would be so wrong on so many levels."

"Damn. Those pictures you sent me of him all summer…. They make me want to see him naked." She sighed and I pulled her along to a different part of the store. I knew his sizes and what he'd like so I picked out a lot stuff and then the same at another couple stores. "So I take it he looks good in blue, red, yellow and green. You got a lot with those colors." I nodded. I had also gotten him some accessories, rings, cuffs, pendants. Then I got him a few different colored pars of Converse.

"Come on Trish let's take these to Austin, he should be at work." We went over to Sonic Boom and I was greeted with big hug from Mimi.

"Oh Ally, it's so nice to see you again. I was so happy when Austin told me you are his girlfriend now." Mimi was practically crying. I just hugged her back. Austin was so lucky his parents were around and that they are so affectionate.

"Mimi, this is my best friend Trish." I introduced them. "Trish this is Austin's mom." They shook hands and she told us Austin was in the back so taking inventory. I walked into the back storage room and there he was lifting some heavy box up over his head onto a shelf and his arm muscles contracted and Trish and I both sighed at the sight.

"Hi, Ally." He grabbed me at the waist and pulled me close and gave me one of the kisses I felt in all the way down to my toes. Trish made a noise and we pulled apart.

'You know Trish?" I asked breathlessly. He nodded and shook her hand.

"Well, Austin, why have you been hiding this incredibly hot side of yourself?" Trish asked looking him up and down in approval.

"It's complicated." He answered. "I never felt like anyone would want to know this side of me. I like my geeky side. He's me too." Austin is kind of a nerd, but aren't we all? We all have hobbies or interests that seem dorky to other people. Austin and I just never understood why that mattered. Trish accepted his deep yet vague answer. "Are all those for me?" He asked looking at the bags I was balancing. I nodded. "Alls, that's too much." He began but I cut him off with a kiss this time.

"Nothing is too much for you, you are so special and wonderful you deserve everything." I put his bags down and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned his down and put his forehead against mine. He the picked me up and through me over his shoulder.

"Wow, Austin from this angle your ass looks even more amazing than usual." I observed. Trish laughed and smacked his butt lightly as he carried me out of the storage room over to the piano where he sat me down on the top of it.

"I've been working on something." He said as he gestured for Trish to sit next to him. "It's not done yet, but I'd like you to hear it."

"Hold on I want to film this." Dez said taking out his camera. When had he gotten here? He could be so sneaky. Austin waited until gave him the thumbs up to start. The song was called Timeless and it sounded like it was about me. I wanted to cry. A second song about me. I sat there in awe of his voice. Trish looked mesmerized too. When he was done a small crowd of people that had been shopping in the store had gathered to listen and they clapped. Austin's mom looked so proud.

"I never played in front of anyone except at camp and my parents." Austin said as he blushed and waved at the people who had been watching.

"Let me help you." Trish looked serious, she's hardly serious. He looked at her with curiosity. 'I want to be your manager, you know, book you gigs, get you a record deal…."

"Whoa, what?" Austin cut into her extremely excited and quick talking. "Do you think I'm good enough for all that?"

"Yes." We all answered him at the same time.

"Please, let me. I am a very experienced in talking my way in and out of things. I don't take no for an answer and I always get what I want." Trish was telling the truth. Austin looked at me and I nodded.

"Okay, you have a deal." Austin reached his hand out to shake hers.

**A/N Next chapter will be in Austin's POV and it will be the first day of school. I can tell you Dallas is going to have a lot to say and it will cause drama. Then hopefully I can wrap the story up after that with a happy ending in just a few chapters. I still have the other two stories you all voted on to write and I have gotten another request so I will still have stories coming so do not worry or fear, I will be here. I love you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Ausitn's POV:**

"Austin I have surprise outside for you after breakfast." Dad said to me as I sat down at the counter. It's the first day of school and I have my "cool" clothes in my backpack along with the few school supplies you actually need on the first day of school. I didn't want to wear two layers of clothes all morning. This is Miami and even though Marino High is air-conditioned two layers of clothes would be crazy. According to the plan I was to strip from my old clothes to my new clothes so before lunch I would go put the clothes under the others. I got a text from Ally, _Remember, don't gel your hair. You can comb it but it needs to get unruly while you dance._ This was third time she reminded me already this morning. I ate my breakfast quickly and silently. I had told my parents all about what was supposed to happen today, I told them in case the football team gangs up on me and kills me. They seemed very proud that I was going to do this, I mean perform in front of the whole Senior class at lunch. They didn't even seem to mind the whole thing was going to be against school policy.

"Honey. I just want you to know I love you." Mom said tearfully. Oh no here come the water works. She gets this way on every first day of school. "My baby is a man now…. You're shaving, driving and you've lost your virginity. You are my sweet, smart and incredibly good boy, you always will be." I blushed. I told my parents everything, my parents just made sure I had used a condom and treated Ally as a gentleman.

"Mom, I'm always going to be your little boy, no matter what. I love you too." I leaned down and hugged my mother.

"You have to stop growing too, you are over six feet tall and I don't want to shrink anymore." Mom smiled. "Also, not to make you feel awkward but stop getting all muscly there are single moms in the neighborhood who have begun to notice you." I stared at my mom in horror for a moment, then I blushed. I put on my fake glasses probably for the last time and walked outside to meet dad.

"Austin, my man, these are for you." Dad smiled and threw me something shiny which I caught. It was keys, one was my house key. I hadn't even noticed it missing from my backpack. The other one looked like a car key. They were attacked with a silver star key chain.

"Dad, you finished it while I was gone?" I smiled in realization. He nodded.

"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry, I know you wanted to finish it with me, but you gone and I was lonely and missing you so I had to." Dad shrugged and I hugged him. We had been working on it for three years. He opened the garage and there it was. My 1957 Chevy Bel Air, Turquoise with white interior. The top was down and it was so shiny. It didn't have an original motor or anything, so we had it up to date with emissions and it will have pretty decent gas mileage for its size and age. That's what modern modifications will do for a classic car. We had an updated sound system in too. I threw my backpack in the passenger seat and slid into the driver's seat without opening the door. It felt so perfect. I buckled and turned the key. It roared to life and felt my cheeks strain from a huge grin. I waved to dad as I put the car into gear, let of the break and clutch and stepped on the gas. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to school. I couldn't stop smiling, this car was like my baby. I had the music cranked the whole way. I stopped to pick up Dez. He was in awe and he just kept rubbing his hands along the car as we drove. I pulled into the parking lot at school to several stares. I wasn't sure if it was good stares or bad stares. There was a division of people who would appreciate and admire my gorgeous classic car and others who would think it the worst thing ever. I found a spot and parked. I looked to my left and there was Ally and Trish.

"Oh my fucking Lord." Trish said as she got over to us and started looking over the whole car. "It's so hot."

"Austin it is beautiful and it suits you perfectly." Ally leaned in and gave me a kiss. I was not expecting that. All of her friends were there watching. The popular girl had just kissed the geek boy in front of everyone. Dez and I got out of the car and grabbed our backpacks. Ally put her arm around my waist so I put mine around her shoulder and headed to the main doors.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dallas came up to us and he didn't look happy, in fact he looked angry. "Ally what the fuck are you doing this piece of geek shit?"

"Dallas, Austin is a hell of lot cooler then you think. He's smart, funny, talented and super sweet. I love him and he's my boyfriend. It's perfectly okay for me to kiss him if I want." Ally defended.

"You and I have a thing, you're cheating on me with Moon, a total loser when you are one of the most popular girl in school." Dallas looked me up and down again. I was a little taller than him, I had been for a while, he just hadn't bothered to notice. I might even be stronger then him but whatever.

"We used to have a thing, in tenth grade. It didn't work out." Ally said as we began to walk past him.

"I was thinking about you and I all summer and I was going to tell you I wanted to get back together today so what do you say?" Dallas looked at Ally with a look of pure lust. That made me angry and I was about to say something when Ally responded herself.

"Really, are you kidding me?" She laughed. "You are a controlling boyfriend who treated me like a brainless piece of property. Why would I go back to that when I have this?" She looked up at me and smiled and we proceeded into school for homeroom. I had a feeling this day was going to be rough.

**A/N I was going to update yesterday but I ended up having the most terrible, horrible, no good, very day (I am a teacher I am allowed to use children's book titles that way) I am 31 one years old and I have never once in my life been one of those females involved in any kind of drama. Most women leave it behind in High School and never bring it out again. Then there are those few women who act like girls and give you shit out of nowhere over stupid things. That is what happened to me yesterday. My cousin who I have always been very close to, we are only a month apart in age started in on me over really petty superficial things and I have no idea why, she has never been that way with me before. Mind you, I've never cared what people think about me, you know the general population, but when it's a good friend who also happens to be family starts in on you about something it makes it feel legitimate. I spent the afternoon and evening crying because of the horrible things she said. I am too old for this kind of shit. It still hurts though, she made me feel like an insecure 13 year old. I still haven't gotten the slightest idea as to why all of the sudden she would treat me so horribly, I think that's actually what hurts the most. Anyway, I'm done venting now…. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Twenty-one:**

**Austin's POV:**

All morning I was getting strange looks from everyone. I could hear whispers about how low Ally had sunk in her choice of current boyfriend. One girl even spit at me because she believes Ally and Dallas are meant to be. I had always avoided getting attention at school before this. I did my work and stayed out of the way because I didn't want to be involved in any stupid, petty, drama and now here I was right in the middle of it.

"You are going to die Moon." I rolled my eyes, I had the unfortunate luck of Dallas being in my PE class. I just gave him a blank stare. "Don't play dumb, Moon." He continued.

"I'm not, I just don't have any idea why you want to kill me." I sighed, I knew why, but I wanted him to say it so I could point something out to him.

"You being with Ally, not going to go on anymore. She's my girl and as soon as remembers that you are a dork, she'll be done with you."

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't mean she'll date you again. She learned two years ago that you're just not enough for her." I patted his shoulder. Where the hell was this confrontational side of me coming from? I usually just leave things alone.

"What did you say to me?" Dallas stepped closer to me and looked up at my face. I think he finally realized I was bigger than he perceived.

"Don't play stupid Dallas, you and I both know that you're not." I smiled. "Ally told you this morning she doesn't want to be with you so why does it matter who she is with?" He backed off and leaned against the wall. He looked defeated.

"I wasn't just being an ass this morning…." Dallas started. "I really did want to talk to Ally about getting back together. I realized that I had treated her badly and it broke my heart because I really care about her. Then I saw her with you and she looked so happy, it made me angry and jealous." I stood in shock for a moment.

"Ok." I replied.

"Cool." He gave me a weak smile. We are like bros now or something I guess. "Let's see what you got Moon." He passed me the basketball and I showed him a geek could have skills. After PE I took a shower real quick and put on my two layers of clothes because I had lunch next. I was nervous. I wasn't sure how me performing in school was going to change anything (Even with my newfound friendship with Dallas, he is only one person) Except for my perfectly clean record. I was bound to get a detention or two for this. Hopefully nothing worse.

**Ally's POV**

I looked at Austin sitting next to me, he took a deep breath, he looked nervous. Trish and I had chosen to sit with Austin and Dez today, well Trish agreed to sit with Austin…. Dez got on her nerves. We could see everyone staring at us and whispering. I didn't give a rat's ass either, let them talk. After we had eaten our lunches in record time. We go up and threw out our trash and returned our trays. Trish and Dez pushed two empty tables in the corner together and sat up the speakers for his computer. A few people noticed but just shook their heads like we are crazy. Dez started the music and Austin ran and jumped up on the table with one easy motion. That got people's heads to turn. Dez tossed Austin a mic and he caught it and began to sing. His voice is so heavenly I rushed to our make shift stage so I could have a front row spot.

"Holy shit, I didn't know he could sing like that." I heard from a girl behind me.

"Singing, whatever, who knew her could move like that." Another said. Austin was dancing his heart out up there. He gave me a little a wink and I nodded. He threw his fake glasses off and they hit some guy in the head but he didn't seem to care.

"They're fake? No lenses." He stated. My smile was starting to get wider. Austin pulled off his stupid khaki pleaded pants to reveal his tight around the ass jeans that made me want to drool. I heard a couple girls squeal.

"Who the fuck would have thought Moon was hiding all of that." Came another comment. I smiled. I had known it all along. Then Austin ripped off his white button up shirt to show off his blue muscle shirt and now because his sculpted arms were on display I nearly lost it right there. I wasn't sure I could make it to the end of this without just jumping him and kissing him. I had to though.

"Shit." I heard from beside me. It was Trish. She was staring at Austin too. I nudged her. "Sorry, he's just so sexy." I rolled my eyes. Trish would never try to ruin things between me and Austin. I did appreciate her appreciation for Austin. I laughed. Then Austin teased all the female students by lifting his shirt just the slightest bit when he did this amazing hip thrust body roll thing. The whole Senior class just got a peak at his abs. Those abs you wanted to lick ice cream off of. The song ended and Austin struck a pose with his arms crossed and the whole room cheered. I mean like the girls did that high pitched, ear shattering, teen idol screaming. It was crazy.

"Mr. Moon." The cafeteria monitor said as Austin hopped down from the table.

"Yes, Mrs. McCloud?" Austin smiled genuinely at her and waited. He knew he was going to get in trouble.

'Oh never mind, you never do anything wrong and that was great. You weren't fighting or anything so let's think of this as a warning." She smiled and looked him over once and blushed. Oh Lord, Austin was going to be a cougar magnet.

"Thanks." He said with sincerity.

"Hey Austin check this out." Dez said as he and Trish pulled the tables apart again. Every one was still standing around us. They all looked a little bewildered. He showed us a view count on the screen. It read 15,554.

"Dez you live streamed that?" Austin questioned. Dez nodded. I sent out links to everyone in camp and Cass spread it all over her school, I think Kira and Elliot did too."

"Oh no." Austin sighed. He slumped down and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting my arm around him.

"It's just this was school, not camp, and performing in front of people is still hard for me… except camp people. I know that's crazy but I don' know if I can handle knowing that many people watched the song." He ran a hand through his hair. I pulled his hands together and held them in mind and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thanks. I needed that."

**A/N: To the guest who asked me if I am really 31, yes, I have mentioned it several times in my stories that I am an older Austin and Ally fan (There are more of us then you think). Thanks for reading, my lovelies, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder how Austin is going to be treated now…. Stay tuned to find out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**Austin's POV:**

We walked out of the cafeteria and headed to our lockers to get our things for our next class. As soon as we entered the hallway there was applauding and cheering. I couldn't believe it. Had the whole school tuned into the livestream?

"Way to rock, Austin!" Came a voice I didn't recognize and I was going to turn towards the voice to see if I could figure out who it was and say thank you but a group of Freshman girls swarmed me and were screaming and crying for me…. I now understand the pain teen idols go through. It was flattering but I thought I was going to die.

"Come on this way." Trish was pulling me toward my locker and Dez was following right behind me to help block the people trying to get at me. I grabbed my books, notebook and pens for my next couple of classes and shut my locker in record time. Ally, Trish and Dez acted as my blockers once again as we headed to class. Trish and Dez dropped Ally and I off at AP English and they headed to their classes. I sat down and sighed in relief. Then I began to laugh hysterically.

"What's wrong with you?" Ally teased as giggle escaped her lips too.

"Just three months ago I was a nobody who people thought was a geek and now after I let musical side out I get mauled in the hallway." I started. "It's not like I'm a different person. I just dressed different." I looked down at the clothes I was now wearing. It was weird not being all buttoned up of school but I have to admit, I like it.

"I hate to break it to you but you are different…." Ally began. " At least in their eyes. You never let your full self show, only the part you wanted people to see. This talented side of you is so important to who you really are you should never hide it away again. And the clothes are an improvement."

"Clothes shouldn't matter." I replied.

"I know that, I never thought they did. You don't think they matter because of where you are from and how you were raised. Most people in this school are from my neighborhood and focus on material things. They can't help it, it's just what has been engraved into the brains." Ally smiled.

"So explain you." I winked.

"I'm just weird." I laughed.

"No, not weird, just more mature and insightful then the rest of the tribe." I smiled at her and she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, class, let's hope that excitement from lunch has left our systems enough to begin our analysis of Chaucer." So even the teachers had seen or heard about my lunchtime badass moment.

**Ally's POV**

Austin was looking so delicious in his sleeveless T-shirt that I nearly jumped into his lap several times this afternoon. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to change his look, girls were not leaving him alone now. Not that I had anything to worry about. I know Austin and I are solid. It was just odd to have girls falling all over your boyfriend while you are holding his hand. Every time we had down time or were in the hallway, which is a lot on the first day of school, people were talking to Austin or flirting with him. All of the sudden the football team was asking him to join. He was good enough to, but he wasn't interested.

"Austin, Ally, you will never believe this." Dez came scrambling up to us at the end of the day.

"What?" Austin asked Dez with big eyes and a wide heart melting smile.

"Look at the view count." Dez held out his phone with the video from lunch on the screen. Did I just read that right? I couldn't have it was impossible.

"672, 432." Austin breathed and leaned against his car. "I… that's…. I don't even know…" He looked utterly and completely shocked. "In two hours? How is that even possible?"

"Because that was magic." Trish said as she came up behind me and put her arm over my shoulder.

"Thanks." Austin said to Trish.

"No problem, you are my client. By the way I found you a gig and I booked it." Trish continued casually but I knew how excited she really was. She is good at disguising her feelings but a best friend always knows. "Two actually. One at the mall in two weeks and then at the homecoming dance next month. Also, Dez and I made you a website and promised a new song or video every week." Austin's jaw dropped. He looked like he was going to throw up but at the same time looked ecstatic. I had a feeling we were going to starting an adventure.

**A/N: To the person (Sorry I forgot your username, I looked at it right before I typed this but I lost it) that said I sounded 16 (not my 31 years of age), Thank you. I was hoping the voice I was using to write this story wasn't too old. My Austin and Ally are 17, so 16 is close enough. It would be entirely too awkward and wrong if they sounded my actual age. Again a big thank you to all the readers and to those who took a moment to review, another thank you from the bottom of my heart. You all Rock My Socks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Austin's POV:**

I was driving Ally home after school. Trish had decided to meet up with some girls at the mall and Ally didn't want to go so I offered to drive her home. It was nice having her with me in the car. The wind blowing through her beautiful hair and a smiled as sweet as sugar on her face. She turned the radio up as loud as we could stand it on the songs she liked that came onto the radio. I sang along and she sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. Which almost made her lay down as the car I own is nearly sixty years old and is gigantic in comparison to today's cars. The front seat is built to seat three comfortably. She didn't seem to mind. I sure as hell didn't, her scent was blowing up into my nose and it was making feel so…. I wish I had a more poetic word for it, but I can't think of one….. Horny. Ally gently gave me directions to her house as we drove. She pointed to a long driveway that had a gate and a fence covered in beautiful vines. I turned and we pulled up to the gate.

"Press the red call button." Ally instructed. I did, it made a buzzing sound and a camera moved to look at us.

"Hello, Miss Ally, I see young Mr. Moon has given you a ride home this afternoon. It'll open in five seconds." A voice came out of the little speaker box. I was impressed.

"Thanks Greg." Ally waved into the camera and the box made another noise as the gate began to swing open as if by magic. I began to drive down the long drive that began to wind around a fancy barn and stables. Horses were out grazing and running in the pastures. Then we drove past a pond that had an island with a gazebo that was attached to the shore by a bridge this area was surrounded by a stunning garden. We kept going and what I would describe as a stone and brick mansion came into view. It was three stories tall with balconies and high arches. I pulled up to the front doors that were old, wooden and extra tall.

"Oh my…. You live in a castle!" I turned the engine off and gaped up at the impressive structure in front of me.

"No, it's just a house." Ally smiled at me. She had a little twinkle in her eyes… she was teasing me.

"Well, compared to my house this place is most definitely a castle." I said when I realized that Ally was already out of the car. She was standing on the steps waiting for me.

"Well come on." She said as I slowly made my way up the intimating steps. Our lives are so different. I want to give you the tour. She pulled me into the door and swear it looked like movie set, or a something out of a magazine.

"Welcome home, Miss Ally." Greg said as he walked into the foyer where I was still frozen. "How did it go?"

"Austin was amazing. It was even more of a success then I thought." Ally smiled at me and hugged me around the waist. Which reminded me of how turned on I had been in the car and I felt my face begin to flush.

"I'm so glad, Mr. Moon. Ally showed me some of the video from her time at camp, you are a very talented young man." Greg shook my hand.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Ally your parents phoned, they will be home on Friday. I will leave you two to your business. Do you need anything before I depart for my quarters?" Greg asked.

"No thank you, we are fine." Ally began.

"Um, well, I um…" I didn't know how to address someone who worked as a domestic employee, I know I'm smart but I just have no idea. "You don't need to call me Mr. Moon, that's… my dad doesn't even get called that." I didn't mean to be rude. I hope it didn't come across that way.

"Very well, then. Austin." Greg bowed. "I shall take my leave now." And he left.

"Austin come this way." Ally pulled along down a long hallway and into a kitchen that was about the same size as my entire house. She told me it was always fully stocked and I could have whatever I wanted. I wasn't hungry. She led me into countless rooms that I was afraid to even breathe in because they were perfect in every way. "This is my favorite room." She pushed open some oak doors and in front of me was a library, filled from ceiling to floor with classic books. There was a picture window with a window seat that looked out into the back yard. There was another gorgeous garden, an Olympic sized pool that was designed with natural looking features there was a waterfall on one side that had a little cave behind it. There was hot tub too. I couldn't believe this place. However it was kind of creepy in a way… The house was quiet like too quiet, all the landscapers and maids and whoever else had finished their work and gone home or to their quarters which I learned were on the third floor.

"Your house is…." I couldn't even come up with a word.

"Lonely." Ally sighed as she looked out the window. I realized then that she didn't know her neighbors unless they had kids in school with us, hell with how much land and fences all the rich people had, you couldn't even see the neighbor's house at all. Unlike in my neighborhood where the houses had small lawns and you could talk to each other from porch to porch without shouting and you could see right into someone else's house just by glancing out your window. I learned the hard way to close my curtains at night and not open them again until I'm fully dressed in the morning. An older woman neighbor, who shall remain nameless, had been watching me get changed. She had begun to invite her friends over to watch me too. It was then when I heard them talking through open windows about how some man was perfect and well endowed, I thought they were watching a soap opera or porn until I looked up and found them staring at me. That was the craziest thing that had happened to me, that is until today.

"It is really quiet." I whispered not knowing how to deal with the silence. She giggled.

**Ally's POV**

"Let's go swimming." I smiled up at him.

"What?" He looked at me surprised. "Now, I obviously didn't bring a suit."

"Who says anything about needing a suit?" I pulled him along again down the hall to the patio doors, I grabbed a couple big towels. I stepped out onto the patio and began to pull my clothes off. Skinny dipping isn't just for the lake at camp.

"What if someone sees us?" He blushed.

"I do it all the time, everyone has seen me naked and trust me the maids, if they happen to look out the window, they won't have a problem with seeing you naked, you sexy man." I leaned up and kissed him he let me have one of the knee weakening kisses again. I pulled away and finished stripping. I jumped in and waited for him to finish stripping. He was frantically pulling off his clothes and I smiled at his absolute perfection. He jumped in and dunked me promptly. I came up laughing and we splashed around. Suddenly his hands pulled my face to his and he kissed me like he had the night we had sex and I wanted to take him right there and then. But I held back just enjoying the way his kiss made me feel.

**A/N: Sorry for the two days of no updates… I teach at the school I grew up going to, and its Homecoming weekend and if you are from a small town like I am you know that's like a holiday. The parade was excellent our King and Queen were intelligent, sweet and talented. We won the football game and at half time the marching band played three epic rock songs…. Smells Like Teen Spirit, Enter Sandman, and Pretty Fly For a White Guy. I chaperoned the dance and no one got out of hand. It was most excellent. **

**Hmmm, Austin and Ally, in Ally's house, naked in the pool…. What could possibly happen? ;) Anyway, I hope you all enjoying your autumn. You are all amazing.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**Author's Note: You may see names that appeared on the show only because of what the character looks like, their personalities and character traits could be completely different.**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**Austin's POV:**

If I didn't pull away from kissing her right now I wouldn't be able to stop. Her lips and tongue are so addictive and I realize how incredibly ridiculous that sounds but it's the honest truth. I pulled back and I looked at her drenched messy hair plastered to her face, swollen red lips from the heavy make out session we had just engaged ourselves in. Her chest was heaving as she breathed deeply returning oxygen to her lungs. Our foreheads touched as we slow danced in the pool. I knew I was all too excited and I knew she could feel it rubbing against her stomach but I didn't care. I was drunk on love. She leaned forward a little again but off to the side and suddenly I felt a pleasing sensation on my neck.

"Fuck." I breathed out. This was not helping my excitement at all.

"You naughty boy." She whispered in my ear. "You need more punishment for that language." She knew what she was doing to me. She knew this was torture on my lower region.

"Hell yeessss." I hissed as she nipped a very sensitive place on my neck. How did I get so lucky as to have her, sometimes it puzzles me. Other times I just don't care and I'm happy.

"Let's dry off." She purred and swam away from me and began climbing out of the pool. It was a nice view even though I was frustrated with the fact she just left me there. She's good. I followed. I paused before climbing out of the pool I was still having trouble with this whole skinny dipping her backyard with who knows what domestic servants watching and I am seriously hard right now. Ally already had a towel wrapped around her but she was motioning for me to come to her. I took a deep breath and emerged from the pool and made my way over to her as fast as I could. She immediately pushed be back onto one of lounging chase's and took the other towel in her hands. She began to dry me off. She started with my chest and arms. It's such a rush when someone else does this for you. As she worked her way down she used the towel on my erection and I winced in pleasure and let out a groan. She smiled and threw the towel aside and she touched me with her hands and then her mouth. It was glorious. I felt my eyes roll back a little.

**Ally's POV**

I saw him start to feel too much pleasure and I wasn't going to have that yet. Austin was going to have to wait. I was going to have to wait. The kisses he gave me in the pool and left me wet in more than the water sense. I was ready and I needed him to be. I stopped and he looked up at me with pleading eyes.

'Why'd you stop?" His voice was shaking and husky. He better keep his mouth closed because if you used that voice on me again I wouldn't be able to wait. I pulled him to his feet and dragged him into the house. He looked nervous and embarrassed to be walking around my house naked but since it was the end of the day all the house people went home except for the two maids and Greg who lived here. But after 4:00pm they were trained to stay in their rooms unless called for. I thought It was absolutely preposterous but it's how my parents wanted it. This is why it felt so lonely here most of the time. Except for right now, with Austin. The whole house seemed to come alive with him here.

"We are going to my room and we are going to finish what we started." I leaned in and kissed him deeply again.

"But, I didn't bring any condoms." He breathed heavily, his voice not quit so bedroom like as a moment ago. He was trying to gain control of himself.

"Don't worry, I have some." I pulled him along and once we got to my room the rest of the world disappeared and by some miracle this time was even better than the last.

We were wrapped up in my sheets snuggled close together and looking at my tablet to see how the views of the video were doing.

"I can't look." Austin smiled. "You do the honors." He looked up at the ceiling as I rested my head on his muscular chest. I clicked on the video and my heart beat sped up again. I couldn't believe it. It only a few hours the amount of views was impossible at least I thought it would have been. There were only a handful of negative comments the rest were all very complimentary.

"You are not going to believe it." I began. He looked at me with those big brown puppy eyes and I couldn't keep him in suspense anymore. "2,558,623." His eyes got wide and his mouth opened like he wanted to say something but then he closed it again. He blinked a few times and slid off the bed. He began to pace and since he was still naked I liked this very much.

"I.. they…. So many…." Austin was trying to speak but he was most surely in shock. He ran a hand through his hair and mentally admired his biceps, yet again. "I should go." He started for the door then looked down at his nakedness. I laughed and got out of bed and I put on a robe.

"I'll go get your clothes." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I headed back down to the pool where his clothes were still piled by the lounge chairs.

**A/N: I wrote this at school during my planning time while my students were at Art. It's really good I didn't have any actual plans to work on, I've gotten myself a few weeks ahead so I had the time to do this today. HeHeHe…. A few people walked in to chat for a few minutes but because I write in word before I post the chapters, it looked like I was just doing plans. If they only knew… I thought you all would find that to be quit amusing…. You never know what teachers are really doing on their computers…. ;) I love you all so much, like as much as I love my students. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface **

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**Austin's POV:**

I was driving home, flipping radio stations when I heard a familiar voice, mine coming out of the speakers. I pulled over shocked beyond believe the most popular station in Miami was playing my song on air. I waited till the song was over and I almost started to pull back on the road until the DJ said my name.

"That was Austin Moon. This kid posted a video of him doing a gorilla performance of this song in his high school cafeteria, just a few hours ago. It already has over 2.5 million views. That song is called Illusion and from the sound of it, we should be expecting to hear a lot more from him. And guess what teen girls of Miami, he's from here. His High School is none other than Marino High. You know the school with the football team expected to be undefeated this year. Austin Moon if you're listening…. I can't wait to hear more." Then it cut to commercials. My phone alert went off, it was from Trish.

_Did you hear you're song on the radio?_

**Yes. I'm shocked.**

_Why? With me as your manager you will be internationally famous in about a month. =)_

**You set that up?**

_I did indeed. You're super smart, you didn't figure that out already?_

**No, I am completely overwhelmed here, my brain isn't functioning.**

_I guess that's understandable._

**Thanks Trish xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_No problem! It's my job._

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued to drive home. I had to tell my parents about all of this. It was so crazy. I know they will be proud but I don't know how they are going to deal with the number of views….. I think it might be some kind of record. I pulled into the driveway and parked my car, hopped out and grabbed my backpack out of the back seat. I went to the front door and opened it. It was now after six and both my parents were home from work.

"Mom, dad, I have to talk to you about something." I called, my voice sounded nervous even to me. I sat down at our computer and begin to find the video.

"Is Ally pregnant?" Mom asked when she walked into the room.

"What? NO!" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry, just the way you said that reminded me of when I told my parents I was pregnant with you. You know we were your age." Mom began. I rolled my eyes.

"I know mom." I sighed. "I've the story a thousand times." Just then dad came into the room with a glass of Iced Tea and sat down next to me.

"So what's going on?" Called Mrs. Anderson through the window. Gosh I love our neighborhood.

"Don't know yet, Iris… He hasn't begun yet" Dad called back.

"See this video." I pointed to the view count.

"Wow, a lot of views." Dad nodded.

"Yeah well it was just posted at noon." I added.

"Impressive. But honey what is it you want to talk about?" Mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's me." I said as I pressed the play icon. My parents watched as I danced on the table at school then they looked back at me and then at the screen. When it was over they stood silent for a moment.

"We always knew how talented you are, Baby, but that was amazing. You did that at school, you never perform outside the store or camp. I'm so proud of you." Mom gave me hug.

"Son, does this mean you're famous or something?" Dad looked at the view count growing by the minute, it was close to three million.

"To be honest, I don't know." I shrugged. "I am glad I shared my passion in public but I never expected this kind of attention. On my way home, the song was on the radio."

"What?!" Mrs. Anderson looked just as shocked too. "You're going to be famous cutie?" I blushed a little she was the neighbor who had been watching me change. "I'm not surprised, with your looks. I want to see this video, I'm coming over." With that she left and a few minutes later the whole neighborhood was at our door. Mom let them in and in shifts they sat around the computer watching it. I moved away from there and sat on the couch. The neighbors kept coming up to me an applauding and congratulating me. I just said thank you to each one. I felt stupid and like that wasn't enough but I was still too overwhelmed to really form any kind of coherent sentence. Also, I was lucky that the first day of school homework is just to make sure you have all your supplies ready for each class, Label them and bring them tomorrow.

Soon there was a neighborhood party going on at my house and people were bringing dishes of food and my video was playing on constant loop and people would continue to compliment me and say things about how it was great someone from the neighborhood was going to get out and make something of himself. I was glad for the food. I was hungry.

After a couple hours the house was quiet and I quick did my "homework," Showered and went to bed.

**A/N: To the number of people who asked me what I would I do if one my students was reading this and found out I was writing it…. I honestly wouldn't care, I doubt any of them are reading these though. I think they would have figured me out by now if any of them are reading my stories. And if they have they haven't mentioned it to me or sent me a message telling me they know. It would just be cool. For those of you who told me that you wished I was your teacher because I seem really cool. I am sure your teachers are cool too. Teachers are actually really interesting and awesome, we just have to keep parts of our personalities hidden at school. Like I am a total punk/goth type of person and I love horror stories and movies so much. I am really dark and twisted… you wouldn't know that form my A&A writings. Anyway I love you all, and sure you can be my online anonymous students that say Hi to me in the Fanfiction hallway.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Twenty-six:**

**Austin's POV:**

It had been a crazy day yesterday. I was feeling very refreshed after a good night's sleep and a morning shower. My day would be more normal today. I pulled on jeans and t-shirt and grabbed breakfast.

"Honey, you look so much more like you this year. I'm glad you ditched the other clothes." Mom stated brightly and smiled as she poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks mom" I said taking the glass. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't like the clothes I wore before?" We usually told each other everything. I was confused.

"I hadn't realized it until you dressed like this." She laughed. I did too. I finished eating and put my dishes in the sink to rinse and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my backpack, phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door. Today would be a long day. School, then work at Sonic Boom with mom.

I was driving down a busy street when I stopped at a red light. I was tapping along to the beat of the song on the radio when I heard a high pitched scream from the car next to me. I jumped and looked in that direction. In that car were about four 12 year old girls.

"Oh my God, it's Austin Moon." One squealed. The others shrieked. Why do girls do that? What is it supposed to accomplish?" They kept looking at me and giggling. I was glad when the light turned green and I sped up ahead of them. I was glad the mom in that seemed annoyed at them and didn't try to follow me. I was kind of scared to be honest. I had never had attention like that before and I wasn't sure how to take it. I picked up Dez and told him what happened. He laughed the whole way to school. I was glad when we arrived safe and sound at school.

All day long I was being treated like a popular kid. Everyone was talking to me and wanting me to sit next to them. I have never been the center of attention before and I wasn't sure how to handle it. I tried to talk to more people but my shyness was kept creeping in and I began to feel awkward. Luckily I now had Trish on my side and my some miracle she got people to leave me alone. I really don't know how she did it. I thanked her and gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

"Damn, boy, Ally was right, you smell really good." Trish said as I pulled away.

"Thanks." I replied and shrugged.

"You want to give me a ride home again today?" Ally asked and winked. I felt myself blush.

"I'd love to but I have to work today." I grinned. Ally knows I love working at the store with my mom.

**Ally's POV**

"Could I come with you? We could hang out there. Please!" I asked Austin. He looked at me like I was crazy for wanting to hang out with him.

"Are you sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "It's cool with m, and I know my mom will love having you there." He gave one of his amazing genuine smiles and I wanted to melt into the floor. You would think after a whole summer of those smiles I would be used to how they make feel or that it would be much less intense but alas, they have just gotten stronger.

After school I met Austin at his car and we drove over to the mall he parked in the employee lot and put a little tag on the mirror to show his car belonged in that lot. He grabbed my hand and we headed inside. We had to cross the food court to get to Sonic Boom. Once in the food court, all hell broke loose. A large mob of teen girls and their moms swarmed around us, well Austin anyway and somehow I lost his hand and he couldn't get free. They were asking for autographs, selfies, hugs, kiss and did I just someone ask if he could be the father of their child? I laughed. Poor Austin. I watched the scene unfold a little more but I saw them pulling and yanking at his clothes. I knew I had to get help then. I ran to the nearest Mall Cop and told him my boyfriend was being attacked by fans, he was confused until we rounded the corner and he heard a wall of shrieks. In that short time the mob had grown twice as much. The surprised security man called for backup on his walkie-talkie. Soon a bunch of men and women in uniform came rushing up to the group and broke it up. Leaving Austin standing alone with his arms over his head in a crouched position. His eyes were shut tightly.

"Austin?" Asked the head security guy. Austin's muscles relaxed, he stood up and opened his eyes.

"Hi, Cliff. Thank you so much, I thought I was going to die."

"I just came from visiting you mom. She was wondering where you were." Cliff put a hand to Austin's shoulder. "What was all that about?"

"I can explain." I stepped up and begin to find the video on my phone. "Austin has become internet famous literally overnight." I said as I shared the video with cliff and two of the other Mall Cops.

"Austin, this is really amazing, Little Buddy." Cliff replied and Austin grinned. He must have known Cliff most of his life having spent so many hours in his mom's store all these years.

"Thanks, we better be going." He grabbed my hand.

"Austin, is that your girlfriend?" Cliff called back. Austin nodded. "Nice work." He smiled at winked at me. I waved back. We finial made it to Sonic Boom.

"Why are you late, Baby?" Mimi asked.

"It's so strange." Austin shook his head.

"Let me explain it to her." I offered and Austin nodded while he began to stock the shelves. I told Mimi the story and at first she seemed very disturbed and concerned for her son. Then she started laughing so hard she was coughing.

"Thanks so much for your concern, Mom." Austin rolled his eyes. That statement just made Mimi laugh harder. She had to excuse herself to get a drink of water and calm down. Austin was in charge of the store then. It was busier than usual and a lot of people came in just to talk to Austin or ask for an autograph or something. Cliff had stationed himself right outside the door in case of any more fan trouble.

**Austin's POV**

Mom came back and we ran the store as usual. Ally sat at the table and did her homework, not there was much, still only the second day of school. At around six thirty mom went to the food court to get us dinner. I was in charge again. It was cool though, I love the store. I made a big sale on an electric guitar while she was gone. She came back with a pizza and let me eat first with Ally so I could do my homework too. Mom ate after us. We made a few sales then at 8:30, a half hour till close, the store emptied out. There were still a few people milling about but Mom told me I could take Ally upstairs. I led Ally up to my most sacred place. My practice room. I had cleaned it all up. I had a fringe, couches, a computer with a recording system and program. I had a piano, bass, guitar, drums and a keyboard in there. She looked around the room impressed. I sat at the piano and began to play a song I was working on. It no lyrics yet but I really found the music to be beautiful. I hadn't realized Ally had sat down next to me until her head hit my shoulder and she smiled up at me. When I was done, she kissed me. Gosh her kisses were like heaven. I can feel them from my head to my toes. Our tongues were dancing when she pulled me up and over to the couch. She pushed me back and straddled me, then resumed our kiss. She put her hands up my shirt and began tracing the outline of my abs. My hands found her waist and I slowly began to move my hands lower.

"Time to lock up." Mom said and opened the door. "Oh, sorry. Nevermind. Lock up when your done. Bye." She closed the door again and I blushed deep red.

"Um, that just killed my mood" My voice came out a bit rough.

"She didn't seem to care, why does it bother you? Ally asked kissing my neck.

"I guess it doesn't." I let out a moan too.

"Good because I plan on being here awhile." Ally smiled into the kiss she was giving my neck.

**A/N I love you all so much. Thanks again for all your support! You are the best. I read the summery for Records and Wrecking Balls….. I can't believe season four won't have the Practice Room….. I wanted more Auslly to happen in there… Boo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Twenty-seven:**

**Austin's POV:**

I was waiting in the hallway outside the girl's locker room waiting for Ally after her PE Class, so we could walk out together. I was still getting stares and popular kids were still acting as if we'd always been friends. I wasn't sure how I should be taking all this attention so I decided to shrug it off. That worked until a junior girl I didn't know tried to put her number in my pocket. She tried to put it in my front pocket it wouldn't have freaked me out so much if it had been my back pocket. I had to push her hands away, quickly. I told her that her actions were not appropriate, she pouted and winked at me like she wasn't going to give up. I shivered when she walked away.

"Hey, Babe." All said as she came out, I took her books from her and grabbed her hand in my mine. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled up at me and we walked out to my car. I was taking her home today and it was the day her parents were getting home. I was meeting her parents. I am a bit scared. I put our things in the back seat and opened her door. She thanked me and I went to my side and got in. She sat there looking at me and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she is. I leaned in and kissed her again. This time more passionate. I ran my fingers through her hair and leaned her back. She pushed me up.

"Austin, we can't see my parents with sex hair." She laughed and smiled.

"Right, sorry." I leaned back into my seat and started the car. As we got closer to Ally's house my stomach began to get more and more uneasy. I don't know why I was nervous, as far as I knew all parents love me. This is special, I am meeting my girlfriends' parents. What if they don't like me?

"Don't worry, they will love you." Ally said out of the blue, had I asked that last question out loud or had she read my mind?

"Are you sure?" My voice cracked a little.

"Yes, my parents will say Hi to you and ask you how you are and then go back to paying attention to their phones and their computers. Then they will tell me after you leave how great they thought you were and it will be how polite, handsome and smart you are." Ally comforted me.

"How will they know that I'm polite, smart and handsome I am without talking to me very much?" I asked.

"One, they can see how handsome you are, two, they will know because I told them." Ally grinned as we pulled past the gate. When I parked I made sure to give Ally the full gentlemen treatment. Getting her door, giving her my arm. We walked into her house and Greg greeted us happily and led us to her dad's office. He opened the door and Mr. Dawson sat at a desk and Mrs. Dawson at the arm chair.

"Dad, Mom. How was Europe?" Ally smiled and hugged he parents.

"Fine, not quite the same without you. Honey." Mr. Dawson said as he handed her small package. "It's from Paris."

"Thanks." She smiled. She carefully opened her package and pulled out a bracelet. "I love it." She gave him a kiss on the check.

"I missed you." Mrs. Dawson said, but to be honest it didn't seem too sincere. Neither did Mr. Dawson for that matter. "Who is this handsome creature?" She looked at me. I blushed and looked down. Damn it my shyness was kicking in again.

"This is Austin." Ally began as she pulled me closer.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said and shook Mr. Dawson's hand.

"Nice grip." He smiled. Then he began to look like he was done with us being there and went to work on his computer. I stuck out my hand for Mrs. Dawson.

"Oh, no Cutie Pie, I get a hug." She stood up and hugged me quickly but not without lightly patting my stomach. "He's so well built, nice work My Girl." She winked, sat back down and shooed us out.

"Well, that will be the most I see my parents in a month." Ally sighed as we headed to the library to do our homework. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Maybe we could study at your house from now on. This place always feels so cold and lonely, even when it's the height of Miami summer." She slumped onto the couch. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me.

"Better?" I asked she nodded. It made me remember what she said about going to Europe in the past. Up until she was thirteen she's had a nanny who took her sightseeing and to all sorts of festivals. Once Ally was thirteen her parents figured she could just go do what she wanted. They had this amazing daughter that they didn't' even know. "If you really want to study and my house from now on. That's fine with me." I kissed her again and we pulled out our books.

**A/N I love you all so much. Thanks again for all your support! You are the best! Austin is so sweet. He'll be doing the show at the mall and then homecoming and he'll get signed to a record label, they will send team Austin to NYC and LA for recording sessions. Ally is going because she wants to be an actress and those two cities are the biggest places for auditions. Dez is going to film music videos, which he'll cast Ally and in and Trish is going because she's manager. I am telling you this because some camp character who live in those cities might make a cameo in upcoming chapters. After that the story will be over. Then I have two more and I am continually working on my series of one shots too. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

**Austin's POV:**

It was the morning before my performance at the mall. I am so nervous that I can't be still. I am pacing back in forth in the store and I am pretty sure mom is getting a good laugh out of it.

"Honey, calm down." Mom grabbed my shoulders and stopped me in front of the counter. "It will be just like performing in the cafeteria that day. You've been through this already. You can do it. You are the most talented young man to ever walk the earth, don't stress out." Mom wrapped her arms around me again. The mom smell, it's so comforting that I actually felt better. I took a deep breath and she let me go.

"Thanks, Mom, I needed that." I smiled down at her. She looked up at me with teary, sparkling with pride eyes. I had never realized but I have mom's eyes.

"Good, now go sit down upstairs with that beautiful girlfriend of yours and let her rub your shoulders and relax you some more." She pushed me toward the stairs.

"You don't need me down here?" I asked looking at how busy the store was.

"No, I'll be fine, besides once you are out of sight most of them will leave anyway." She winked at me and I headed back upstairs. I opened the practice room door and locked it behind me. I sat down on the couch with a sigh.

**Ally's POV**

Austin sat down and he seemed a tiny bit less worked up then when he left. I had heard his mom tell him come up and let me help him relax. She's not exactly quiet. I leaned him forward and started rubbing his shoulders, they were in knots.

"Man, you're tight all over." I whispered in his ear. He shivered a little. Boys are so easy to get hot and bothered. I smiled to myself. I think I could benefit from this. "Take your shirt off, it will feel better." I told him and he looked at me a second with curiosity then obeyed. I watched as his muscles rippled before my eyes. Perfect, everywhere is perfect. I began rubbing his shoulders again and he let out a moan and laughed in my head.

"You know you could rub somewhere else to help me relax." Austin's voice did that sexy low husky tone and I nearly melted. He then pulled me down onto his lap and began to kiss me. His kisses could send you straight to heaven, well maybe to hell with how passionate they are, if you know what I mean. I liked how Austin had been with me the last couple weeks. He's been so much less shy about showing affection and he's been much more controlling with our physical contact and I never thought I would enjoy that but I do. I like him being commanding and demanding. I don't think I would with any other man, he's just that special. He pushed me down into his lap harder and I felt his growing member on my ass. How could I deny him? So I broke our kiss and set out to fulfill his request.

**Austin's POV**

I was standing behind the stage waiting to go on, my nerves gone, now I had anxious butterflies. I should clarify, excited and happy anxious butterflies. Ally really had helped me calm down. Moms are so smart.

"And now, internet sensation, Miami's own, Austin Moon." I heard my name and Trish pushed me out.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon and I just want to say thank you for all the support and love you've given to me." I was interrupted by an ear splitting rumble of high pitches shrieks. I winced and let it die down. "You have no idea how much all of that means to me. I hope you like the show." With that the music started and I began to dance. I sang Illusion, Better Than This, A Billion Hits and then I sat on a stool with my guitar and played a song called You Can Come To Me. That was it. They only gave me a 15 minute slot. I heard sighing, screaming and crying and I looked out at the crowd and saw the reaction. I was both flattered and scared by it. I got off stage and Ally hugged me so tightly.

"You were incredible." She said and I picked her up off the floor and swung her around. Then she kissed my lips and I put her down.

"Dez, come on hurry up." Trish half yelled, half whined to Dez.

"Hold on, it's loading." He responded. It looked like De was uploading the video of the performance to the internet.

"Well I have to get the e-mail to him by 7:00 PM." Trish sighed in frustration.

"You have to get what to who?" I asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise but I'll tell you anyway. David Martin, you know the head of Rockwell Records?" I nodded, who didn't know who he was should be the question. He has signed all the best bands and artists for the last twenty years. "Well he's interested in signing you, he just wanted to see more video and hear more songs" My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe it.

"That's amazing. Austin, you'll get your dream…. To make music everyday all day." Ally hugged me again. This time we were swaying back and forth.

"Trish you are the best. Thank you." I smiled at her and reluctantly let go of Ally so I could hug her. Dez then grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so proud." He said whipping away his tear.

"I knew it, we are going on an adventure." Ally grinned.

**A/N I love you all so much. Thanks again for all your support! You are the best! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

**Austin's POV:**

School was getting weirder and weirder. People were still treating me like I was something special. I am the same guy I always was… except for my clothes… they just got to see that part me that I had kept hidden. The only plus to my new acceptance as a popular kid is that I no longer get picked last in PE and I actually get to play. People let me have a shot. I would be lying if I said that the teachers treated me the same as before but they all look at me a little different too. Everyone keeps coming up to me and inviting me to parties but to be honest parties aren't my type of thing. I nod and accept the invite but I never go. I like to get my homework done and I'm finishing up three more songs for the homecoming dance which is approaching very quickly. Plus, I'm on the football team now. They were short a running back and asked if I would try out. I did and I got the slot.

Ally stays after school and does drama club. Then we head to my house or Sonic Boom to do homework. I usually take her home after dinner, but one night she stayed over because my mom insisted. Ally told me how nice it felt to be in home full of love and warmth. She loves Greg and Greg loves her but it's just not the same as the relationship you should have with your parents. Mom had gotten an extra toothbrush and hair brush for Ally so if she ever stayed again she's have something there. If I knew my mom, shorty there would be Ally's favorite deodorant and shampoo.

"Hey Austin." I heard Trish calling my name. "Austin." I turned and saw her hurrying my way. She was smiling and bouncing with joy with every step.

"Why hello Trish." I smiled and rested my elbow on the top of her head. She's just the right height.

"Remove the arm." She glared. It bothered her she was short… she didn't realize how cute it made guys think she is. I rolled my eyes and obeyed, she was still a tough chick and even though we are friends now, I knew she wasn't afraid to put me in my place. "I have great news for you and I wanted to wait until everyone else was here, but I can't." She shifted from foot to foot with excitement. I looked at her with anticipation. "Mr. Martin wants to sign you to Rockwell!" She squealed, clapped and jumped up and down. My mouth just dropped open, I really didn't expect that, I knew my friends thought it would happen, but I sure as hell didn't. She began to shake me…."Austin, did you hear what I said?" I nodded. I closed my mouth and slide down the wall and sat on the floor in shock.

"I just don't believe it." I put my head in my hands. I had begun to cry. Both from happiness and fear. It is my dream come true, but what if I wasn't good enough?

"What happened?" Dez came up and sat down next to me. "Is Ally pregnant?" I looked at him and shook my head no. Why did everyone ask that? We are smart, we use protection, two in fact, condoms and Ally's on the pill.

"He's getting signed." Trish exploded with happiness again. "Except he doesn't seem to be too happy about it."

"I'm just shocked… I never thought it would really happen, and I'm… it's just that…. I don't know if I'm good enough." I sighed and leaned my head back against the lockers.

"You are definitely good enough, you are going to take over the world with your music." Ally had come up and now sat down on my lap and kissed my nose. I let her sink down lower and she put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her forehead and smiled.

"The only thing he wants to see to sign the deal is a live show, he's coming to homecoming to see you perform." Trish continued. "If he likes it, which I know he will, he'll let you sign the papers that night."

"Have you read the contract?" I asked. She knew what I meant, I didn't want one of those development deals that go south, fast.

"Yes and so did three different lawyers. It's a good deal, you get control over the music, the production and the merch. Which is unheard of in the music industry, that's how badly they want you." I nodded.

"Thanks Trish, you are the best." I reached out my hand to her and patted her shoulder.

"I know." Trish grinned. We got up and started walking to our after school activities when Trish stopped us again. "Hey, we should all go out to dinner to celebrate."

"I have a better idea." I smiled. "We'll have dinner at my house." They nodded and I pulled out my phone and called my mom to make sure it was okay to have three more for dinner. She agreed it was fine but I had to help and do the dishes. I agreed happily to that. I would tell them at dinner that I was getting signed.

**A/N Sorry this one was short. I was busy today. Plus this is just a transition chapter. **

**I just realized I officially joined fanfiction and posted the first chapter of Friends Forever and Always exactly one year ago today. I had been writing fanfiction since I was about 10, before it even had a name. I have notebooks full of these. I had been reading and reviewing on this site as a guest for Like 10-12 yeas, pretty much since the beginning and then last year I finally got the guts to post my writing…. Thank you to all of you have been enjoying my stories for the last year. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Thirty:**

**Ally's POV:**

I was sitting next to Austin on the couch in the Sonic Boom practice room doing homework when he suddenly got up and began to play a melody and scribble on his music paper. He was super concentrated and focused. After a bit he switched and played in on guitar. I think he was trying to find just the right the sound he was hearing in his head. He then switched to the keyboard, which had about eight million different setting and sounds and looked way too complicated to actually be of any use. I had stopped what I was doing long ago to watch him. His talent still amazed me. I watched as his large hands moved over the keys so gracefully. Sometimes it was a wonder how hands that large could play so delicately. I moved up his arms to watch the veins in forearms pop as he played. As my eyes drifted further I felt drool forming in my mouth and bit my lip to try and stop it from spilling out of my mouth. Even with the light movements of playing the keys his biceps would bulge out and then contract. Damn it, I forgot what I was doing on my homework, something about analyzing Dunne.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Do you even understand what you do to me looking like that?" I wasn't even sure if that made any sense at all.

"About the same you do to me, Gorgeous." He winked and sauntered his way back over to the couch and sat down. He leaned forward and pushed me back. He kissed my lips with so much passion I was seeing red. "That song was our song, you inspired it. I think I'll debut it at Homecoming." He smiled into the kiss. Had he literally just written a song in about twenty minutes? He is so good at everything, sometimes it made me want to hate him but that was impossible because I loved him so much.

"Do I get to hear it with lyrics before then?" I asked as he worked his way down to my neck. He shook his head no and he hit the most sensitive part of my neck. I let out a small moan. I pushed him back a little. "I have work to finish here, you need to stop or I won't get it done." I sighed. "You have to finish too, you know. You just stopped when you got all inspired."

"No, I was done. I waited to get up to write till I was done." He leaned in again but I stopped him.

"How the hell did you finish so fast?" I asked.

"I had motivation, one, writing, two you." He kissed my shoulder where it was exposed near my tank top strap. Shit if he didn't stop doing that….

"Austin give me twenty minutes." I pleaded.

"Fine." He smirked, then grinned. "But you owe me."

"Deal." I had an idea of what he might want. It was nothing that I would be able to talk about in front of my grandmother. Austin didn't make it easy for me to finish my homework though. He kept grabbing my thigh and rubbing it. I had to smack his hand away several times. As soon as I closed my books. His lips were on mine again and there was going to be no one stopping where this was going.

**Austin's POV**

I was about to remove Ally's and mine last piece of clothing when the most horrible sound happened, the door knob twisted and I threw a blanket over Ally as she was almost naked.

"Hey Austin…" It was Dez. "I didn't know… sorry…. It's just I… video for…. I'll text you later." He left, his face red. I got up and locked the door.

"I love him but he's an idiot sometimes…. He needs to learn to knock." I sighed and went back over to Ally. She was blushing a little. She shouldn't be, it was just Dez. He was a camp, where we all skinny dipped together, they knew what each had. I had just covered her up in case it was someone else.

"Maybe we should…." I interrupted her by kissing her again. I pulled the blanket off and began rubbing my hands up her sides and I she gave me no more protests about continuing. I pulled out a condom and stripped away my boxers.

**A/N Another short one, I wanted another, um, private Auslly moment. I am still keeping it T. I know what song I'm thinking Austin has just written for Ally, what do you guys think it is? Just a quick reminder to all of you… you are beautiful, sweet, smart and funny. Don't let anyone take that away from you by telling you otherwise. I love you all.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

**Austin's POV:**

"The cafeteria looks amazing!" Ally said as we walked into the space where the homecoming dance was going to held. Student council had done a fantastic job putting up Gold and Turquoise colored streamers, balloons, tablecloths, napkins and other such items. There were giant Manatee's hanging up too. They had set up a stage at one end of the room and it looked like a club. It was insane. Dez and I begin to set up all the equipment. Ally and Trish were staking out the best place to put Mr. Martin so he could see the full show without any obstructions.

"Austin, you're humming again." Trish laughed. I couldn't help it. I am just so happy.

"We won the Homecoming game and my dreams are about to come true." I smiled. "Plus I have the most amazing and beautiful girlfriend in the world, the greatest friends and the best parents." I continued to hum as I sat up speakers and my guitar.

"Mr. Moon, how are things going?" The principal asked as he came in the room.

"It's going well, sir, thank you again for the opportunity to get on stage." I said and shook his hand.

"It's my pleasure, you are talented and I take pride in the school's students and their accomplishments. You will bring only good to Marino High." He said as he looked around the cafeteria at all the festivities. He left and we there finishing up. All that was left was for us to go change our clothes. Dez finished setting up the sound system and we headed to the boys locker room and the girls to theirs. We opted for semi-formal.

"You look handsome." Ally said from behind me in the hallway.

"You look stunning as usual." I kissed her cheek. She was wearing a gold dress with turquoise details. I don't' know where she found a dress that matched the school colors I have no idea. Her hair was pulled back off her face but still flowed long behind her shoulders. She looked so kissable. I couldn't resist. I kissed those tempting and delicious lips. I pulled her closer by the waist and held her tight.

"Damn it, you two…. Do you have to get it on before the dance?" Trish teased as she did a twirl in her dress, its knee length and zebra print.

"You look great, Trish." I smiled at her as I felt the loss of Ally's lips. "Thanks again for tonight." I hugged her.

"You clean up pretty good." Trish winked at me. "Those pants and that suit jacket look great and good call leaving those top buttons undone." Just then Dez came up to us again and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Trish.

"Holy Shit." Trish said. "Dez, you actually look kind of hot."

"I… Um… Thanks… You gorgeous…." He stammered out. Ally and I laughed. We noticed more students coming in so we headed into the cafeteria.

**Ally's POV**

We walked in arm and arm and Trish pushed past us and found Mr. Martin. She brought him over to us and introduced everyone.

"It's so nice to meet you." Austin extended his hand the man in his early 50s with greying brown hair and kind hazel eyes.

"Thanks, kid. I can't wait to see the show." He said. Austin smiled his million dollar smile and he headed for the stage.

"Hello, everyone." The principal said from the stage. "I'm so excited that we get to start this year's Homecoming dance off with a live performance." Everyone cheered and the DJ held up his punch glass in a toast. "This young man is both an honor student, an excellent example to all and a football star. Please welcome Marino's own Austin Moon to the stage." He exited the stage and as Austin entered a spot light hit him and the whole school went bat shit crazy. I jumped up and down and yelled with my whole heart. I love to watch him dance. The way he moves is like a dream and it hypnotizes me.

He began with Better Then This, Chasing The Beat of my Heart, Don't Look Down and Illusion. Every single person was dancing and cheering, it was the most amazing thing I had ever witnessed. I looked over at Mr. Martin and he looked so pleased. I smiled. Everything was going to be perfect.

"I'm going to slow it down a little." Austin said as he grabbed his acoustic and sat on a stool. "This song is for anyone who feels alone. It's called You Can Come To Me." The song was beautiful and so full of passion and feeling that I was crying. My boyfriend is so talented that it made my heart swell with pride. He finished strumming and even the female teachers and parents chaperoning were swooning. "This last song I wrote about a very special girl, I love you." He looked at me and smiled, I could have melted into the floor. He began the song and it was the melody he had played in the practice room that day. He began to dance again and the lyrics filled my heart. He said we are Timeless. I love that boy. When he was done he thanked everyone and jumped off the stage. He was stuck in the mob of people again. He managed to work his way out and Mr. Martin was waiting for him. They shook hands again and headed over to a table. Mr. Martin pulled out a large packet of papers from his brief case. He motioned Trish over and the two of them signed the record deal. I lost it, I began crying. Austin came up to me after saying good-bye to Mr. Martin and hugged me tight. He was crying too.

We spent the rest of the evening dancing and laughing with our friends. I was the perfect senior year memory. Once out in the parking lot Austin held the car door open for me and I slid in. We shut the door and got into the driver's seat. I didn't care where we were going as long as I was with him.

**A/N I was trying to think of something new to say about how much I appreciate all of you but I think I've said it every way possible. Just know I love you. Also, Where do you think Austin and Ally should go?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

**Austin's POV:**

I didn't really know where I was driving too after the Homecoming dance. I only knew I didn't want the night to end. I was so happy with everything in life that I wanted this night to last forever because nothing could ever feel better than this. Ally didn't seem to care where we were going either, she had turned the music up and humming along as her hair blew around. I couldn't stop grinning. I felt like the whole world was on my side, like the stars had aligned for me. It was a new feeling, I had never felt this way before, it had always seemed everyone and everything was against me before. I know that it can be taken away at any moment, that's why I wanted to treasure it. I discovered where I had been headed. The beach, for a moonlit stroll. Funny, I hadn't even thought that, my heart just took me hear.

"Austin, this is perfect." Ally leaned over and kissed my cheek as I put the car in park. She kicked off her shoes and jumped out into the sand. I followed her shortly after rolling my pant legs up and losing my socks and shoes. I untucked my shirt as well. I grabbed her hand and we set out on our way along the shore.

"Mr. Martin wants me to go to New York to finish recording my album." I sighed. "He is impressed what I've been able to do by myself in the practice room but he wants me to finish in a professional studio. He thinks New York would be good because he wants to fast track the album and put in out soon and he figures if I'm in New York, it would be easier to promote. I guess because a lot of morning shows and talk shows are based there."

"You, know, we shouldn't have to worry about this tonight." Ally looked up at me with sweet pleading eyes. "Let's just enjoy us, this moment for now." I smiled and kissed her lips softly. She squeezed my hand tighter.

**Ally's POV**

Leave it to Austin to bring up the fact he might be leaving soon. He isn't doing it to be rude or to ruin the mood. He's just concerned and I think a little afraid. He's afraid he's not good enough and I think he might be afraid he might lose me if he goes. He wouldn't, but I think he still feels a bit geeky at times and it makes him a little self-conscious. I leaned closer to him and I'm the perfect height where if I lean on him, my ear is right over his heart. I can hear the soft steady beat of his heart and the warmth of his chest on m check. I can smell him, the combination of his cologne, which is heavenly, and his natural body scent witch is pretty damn sexy too. I think I would go with him to New York, that is one of the biggest breading grounds for actors, second only to L.A. I could see us there, huddled together for warmth getting hot chocolate at Christmas time or skating at Rockefeller Center. I could see us playing with a dog in Central Park. Yeah, I would go with him. I sighed again and rested my head against his side. His arm now moved from holding my hand to around my shoulder and I put both arms around his waist.

"This is perfect." Austin agreed with my earlier statement. "I wish it could be like this forever." He smiled down at me as I looked up at him.

"It will be someday." I smiled back.

"You promise." He breathed deep and I heard his heart skip a beat.

"Yes, of course." I was now concerned did he think something was wrong.

"So, Ally, not anytime soon or anything… " he was shaking and nervous. My grip around his waist grew tighter so he knew I was there for him, whatever he was trying to say. He took a deep breath. "Would you marry me?" My arms fell to my side and I froze, mouth gapping open. We're seventeen…

"Yes." I blurted out. I would do anything to be with him forever. He grinned again and picked up off the sand and twirled me around.

"I don't have a ring for you yet or anything, I just wanted to know what you would say. I'm so happy it's a yes." He then gave me a passionate kiss that left me breathless and wanting so much more. He scooped me up again, bridal style and headed toward the water. A wave crashed against us and it felt cool and refreshing in thick Miami heat. He put me down into the waves and we swayed to the rhythm of our hearts and the water rushing against the shore.

We were engaged, well sort of, half way engaged. He said it wasn't official or anything, but in a way it felt like it was and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N I am so tired, so if this chapter sucks blame my nearly unconscious state while writing it. What the hell did I even just write? Did I really just have seventeen year olds get engaged? This week is a killer for me. If I skip a few days without updating it's just because I didn't have any time and don't worry. Thanks again, for like the millionth time, for all the love and support, you all mean the world to me. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

**Austin's POV:**

I couldn't believe this I was packing to go to New York City, a place I had always dreamed of going. Mom was going with me, to make sure everything was copasetic. She had decided to sell the store, I was sad it wasn't going to be ours anymore but she wanted to come with me and that meant more to me then the store. Dad was staying behind to maintain the house and a steady, yes small, income. If this whole music career took off, he would come and join us wherever we decide to live. I love that parents are supportive, they aren't obsessed with the idea of fame or anything, in fact they are kind of afraid of it, but they want me to be happy. I couldn't ask for better parents. I didn't have much, except the instruments that had been in the practice room until we cleared it out. Those had been sent ahead to the studio I would be recording in. We decided to drive up to New York, I didn't want to leave my car. I love almost as much as I love Ally and music.

Ally, I was still having trouble accepting she was actually my girlfriend. Sometimes it was like a dream, it had been dream before this past summer. I remember that I did have this dream several times over the last few years. Who am I kidding, I think I loved Ally all the way back in fifth grade. I, Austin Moon, the nerd, has a popular girlfriend and just because I shared my music and began dressing different, am now popular too. I don't understand, I'm still the same person I always was, people just see me now for who I am.

I can honestly say that I am ready to leave and start my life. The football season was over and we were undefeated and won the state championship. Since I am an advanced student and have one of the highest GPA's in the school, it's not a problem for me to finish school by mail, kind of like homeschooling only I'll be doing it out of state while working on what will hopefully be my career. I want to take some college classes when the time comes too. I am glad to be leaving Marino High though, leaving the people who tormented me for years and now pretend like we were old friends. High School is not the best time for everyone.

I put the last bags in the trunk, and my acoustic guitar.

"I'm going to miss you so much while we are gone, Dad." I said as I hugged him tightly. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Not nearly as much as I am going to miss you and your mother." Dad's eyes began to release tears of his own. He went over the checklist of things to keep track of on the car. Even though he knows I know them. I helped him work on cars my whole life, hell we built my together. But it's okay, he's just being a dad. I hugged him tighter and ruffled my hair. I hopped in the driver's seat and watch my parents share a passionate kiss. It reminded me of myself and Ally. No wonder I came along so early in their lives. I started the car and mom hopped in. We headed out on our way, dad standing at the edge of the driveway waving, crying and smiling. My eyes were still a little damp and I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

"I still can't get my head around this, my son has a record deal." Mom said as we pulled up to a stop light.

"It seems so surreal." I agreed.

"I always knew you were talented but I never thought someone from our neighborhood would make it out like this." She shook her head. I smiled. I love my mom. We have the same sense of humor and the same ideals. I even have her hair. In fact I think I look a lot like my mom. I wonder if that's a good thing. I pulled into Dez's driveway as his parents were hugging him and crying. They were sad to see their boy off too. Dez also decided to finish school by mail. He was going to need our help though. He put four bags in the trunk. He kept two with him in the back seat, not doubt his cameras. Dez was going to be the videographer. He was making this into a documentary and he was going to film all my music videos.

"Drive Austin, before they climb onto the car and drag me out." Dez said as his parents came closer to the car. Mom waved to them as we left. Next we stopped to pick up Trish, who as my manager had to go along with us. She decided to be done with school, she didn't drop out, but she took the test for a GED and passed. She put her bags in the trunk and sat as far away from Dez as she could. Their friendship is very odd, they fight like crazy but have each other's back when necessary. I continued to drive.

**Ally's POV**

I was packing up the last of what I needed to take to New York. I knew that since its November, it's going to be cold up there, I packed my warmest clothes. I knew I would be going shopping up there too so I didn't pack a lot, plus I don't have a lot of cloths for that type of weather anyway. Plus if I needed anything, Greg said he would send it to me. My parents had gladly given the ok to leave. I was going to be out of their way to do business. They weren't even here to say good-bye.

"Miss Ally, I'm going to miss you. Don't you forget about me when you are a famous actress, okay." Greg sniffled as he hugged me.

"I could never, you are like the only parent I ever had." I hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let go.

"My sweet girl." He kissed the top of my head and helped me carry my suitcases down stairs. I had decided to finish school by mail like Austin and Dez. I was going to miss Marino High, but I would much rather be with Austin and start a career then be in High School and I can always go to college on the side. I saw Austin's beautiful car coming down the driveway. I ran outside and with Greg's help I threw my bags in the back seat with Trish and Dez. Bonus with the big car, we could fit so much stuff in it. The truck was full but there was plenty of room between the two of them. Austin got out and let me slid in to the middle between him and his mom. I smiled at her she smiled back as Austin started the car again.

"To Kira and Trent's penthouse we go." Austin said. I smiled at Trish in the back seat. I knew her and Kira would be great friends. I was so happy she was going to meet camp friends. I was also curious how Trent was doing since his revelation at camp. They both said great when we skyped with them.

"New York City, Here we come." Dez said into his camera as he began filming. "Here we are, car full of luggage and dreams.

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated so much this week. Life really got in the way and I had zero time to write. I don't think I got more than four hours of sleep a night this week. Not good for me. I need sleep. I ended up having my class as well as another class all week because we are short substitute teachers and there has been a nasty flu bug going around. So This week I had my sixth graders and a class of fifth graders at the same time. Plus this week was Open house and our Fall Fest and Book fair. I felt like I was going to pass out when I got home last night. I made it to bed safely don't worry. I still love you all so much.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

**Austin's POV:**

We made it to Virginia before we were all too tired to drive any further. We found a hotel and checked in. Mom took a room for herself she needed time away from us teenagers. She got two rooms for us and then told us we were on our own. She looked tired and I hugged and kissed her good-night.

"I will suffer and take Dez as my roommate tonight." Trish sighed and winked at me and Ally.

"That's not necessary Trish." I smiled. "You can bunk with Ally. She is your best friend. It's not like we are sex crazed or anything."

"Maybe you're not but she definitely is." Trish said pointing to Ally and I looked at her she was turning red and giving Trish the signal to end the conversation. "All she ever talks about is you and your magical, breathtaking, exceptionally pleasing moves in bed." Trish used a very overdramatic voice, but the reaction Ally had, I don't think Trish was embellishing what Ally said at all, which then make me blush like a ten year old getting the puberty talk.

"Trish. Shut up." Ally gritted her teeth. I smiled at her uncomfortableness, for most of our relationship that was my job but it was fun getting to see her squirm.

"Come on Copper-Top, let's go." Trish grabbed Dez by the arm and began to get their luggage to head up to their room. Dez looked a little surprised but happy as the elevator door closed. No one but I would notice that he has a major crush on Trish, he knew she didn't like him very much and he tried really hard to respect that. He tried not to be too random or eccentric around her. All just to not be annoying to her. He has it bad. He's also never really been around girls much, about as much as me before Ally came into my life as an actual person and not just a distant fantasy.

"So, you talk about our sex-life?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She ducked her head and giggled.

"How can I not, you're so good at it and so sexy that it's all I think about." She picked that moment to speak in a low sultry voice and she kissed my neck. I let out a moan. I did feel like I could use some exercise after sitting in a car all day. I suddenly wasn't tired anymore. I hit the up button for the elevator and as soon as the doors opened I pushed the luggage in and pulled Ally with me. I continued the kiss as I admitting attacked her lips with mine. I used my teeth to bite her bottom lip a little and pull on it. She let out a groan into my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore and I forced my tongue into her moist, delicious mouth. Her hands flew around my neck and I picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I kissed her harder and her hands found their way to the back of my head where her fingers began to rake through my hair. I felt my whole body heat up and my jeans got a little tighter. I pushed her back against the wall of the slowly moving upward box. I adjusted my hands so I was holding her up by her ass. I cupped each check tightly and lifted her higher. My face now even with her chest. I used my teeth to lift the hem of shirt up. The elevator came to a stop and I let her slide down my body, our clothed lower regions rubbed so beautifully against each other that we both let out a loud obvious moan. I pulled our luggage out of the tiny compartment and realized the mirrored tiles were steamy, except where Ally's back had been, there it was clean and clear. I kind of hoped that the evidence of our steamy elevator make out session would disappear before anyone else needed it. On the other hand, I kind of hoped it didn't go away. I had this urge to let everyone know what happened in the elevator just so they could bask in the glow of the awesomeness that it was.

**Ally's POV**

I pulled my own suitcase behind me as Austin rushed ahead to our room with a key. I was in too big a hurry to get into the room that I didn't want him to take the time to be a gentleman. He opened the door and I ran in. I just sort of dropped the suitcase as he did and I slammed him back against the door. This time I kissed him. I let myself fall under his spell again. I swear his kisses could make the coldest heart melt and the strongest willed woman orgasm. He took control again and lifted me up into his arms again. I love how strong he is. He dropped me on the bed while simultaneously removing my shirt and bra. I don't know how he did that, he's just so talented at everything, that I wasn't surprised, I just want to know how. He leaned down and stripped me the rest of the way and then he did himself, He picked me up again and took me into the bathroom. His arm muscles bulging under my hands and his stiff member poking at my backside. He turned on the water and I realized we had a Jacuzzi tub. He turned on the jets and as it the water warmed and filled the tub he kissed my neck and continued lower until the water was ready. He put me in and then climbed in with me looking like both a god from heaven and a devil with the most sinister of plans. Then he showed me those plans and I wasn't disappointed, in fact I was soaring so high above the clouds I wasn't sure I was coming down.

**A/N Right now my dog is curled up on my lap and snoring but doing a good job of keeping me warm. He weighs 63 pounds and I'm definitely on the small side, I'm barely five feet tall and weigh about a hundred pounds so I really can't move. And my best friend since I was born, is here visiting and he's sleeping too, talking in his sleep. He's funny. He feel asleep while we were watching a movie. This is why I'm also not going to be able to move. He is laying across my legs and he's six foot-five and solid. I told his wife I would record this because she doesn't have the guts too, you see he denies that he talks in his sleep. We'll show him tomorrow morning. She's sitting here just laughing because she is having a full on conversation with him. Anyway, I love you all my fanfiction kids…. I love you all as much as I love my students, which is a lot.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

**Austin's POV:**

My stomach is getting more and more filled with butterflies as we get closer and closer to our destination. Kira and Trent's family had been kind enough to let us stay with them while we are in NY. It's hard to find cheap housing in the city. Mainly because there is none, at least not for five people. It was also unrealistic and expensive to stay in a hotel for a couple months. Trent and Kira's parents both came from money and had worked had as a high powered attorney and a stock market broker to have what they have. They have a Penthouse in this fancy building. It's going to kind of be like seeing Ally's house for the first time. Mom was driving at the moment and Ally was sitting between us. She had her head on my shoulder and our hands were intertwined. We had had to put the top up when we left Virginia, it was too cold for it to be down and we had the heat on full blast. Our poor Floridian bodies were not adjusting well to the cold.

"Austin, what does the GPS say?" Mom asked. She didn't want to take her eyes off the road for a second.

"Keep going on this for another two miles, then we'll be to the exit." I answered. She nodded. I looked back at Trish and Dez and laughed. Trish had been adamant that the pile of suitcases stay high between her and Dez, but they both had fallen asleep and their heads were touching at the top of the pile. Ally looked back too and snickered.

"She's going to be so mad when she wakes up." Ally sighed and put her head back on my shoulder. Again as I saw another exit go by, my stomach fluttered. I was almost to New York City, the place where I would put the finishing touches on my album and begin the promotion…. That's the part that scared me, interviews…. What if my shyness kicked in? I have no idea what to say to people I don't know…. Look how freakin' long it took me to talk to Ally.

Ally. I looked at her next to me, just the thought of her, a glance at her, a touch from her, could make my whole world better. I love her so much. We hadn't told anyone about the beach after homecoming. No one knew that we had really committed to each other that night. No one seemed to notice that we were going to be in this relationship for the rest of our lives, well, Dez knew. He told me that Ally and I would be together forever. I don't even think my thinks it's going to last…. But she should know better than anyone that love at 17 lasts. I was thinking about maybe asking Ally for real on New Year's Eve, I would have a time to get a ring by then. I wouldn't want to get married for a couple years but the more I thought about that night, the more I wanted to actually be engaged.

**Ally's POV**

We finally got through thick traffic of taxi cabs, buses and bikes and pulled into the parking for the apartment building. Trent and Kira's parents had set us up with a parking space and we had to take care of a few things of paper work. Once we had that all done. We took a load of suitcases to the door, walked in and the doorman opened the door. Then we entered into a beautiful lobby.

"You must be the Moon clan staying with the Freeman's?" The receptionist said. Mimi nodded. "Great, I'll take you up." We fallowed her to a large elevator, clearing one used for people moving in and any other instance where a regular elevator would be too small. "Here we go." She had brought us to the top floor and the doors opened right into the Penthouse. We walked in a few steps and pulled our luggage in.

"Ally, Austin, Dez" Kira ran up to us. She hugged us and smiled wide. "I am so happy to see you and I'm happy to meet you Trish."

"Yeah, we get to talk in person now, instead of just over the internet." Trish reached out and hugged her.

"Aaahh, they're here." Trent came running down the stairs. "Ally…." He picked me up in a hug and twirled me around. He set me down gently and smiled. His eyes were softer then I remembered. In a good way.

"Hey Trent. How are things?" I smiled back.

"Much better than before." I knew what he meant. His attitude toward life and females had changed, he had changed, since the summer. Austin, Dez and Trent shared you typical guy handshake greeting.

"Come on Trish and Ally, you have the room next to mine." Kira pulled us up the stairs and we dragged the luggage and dragged it behind us.

"You boys have the room next to me." Trent motioned for the others to follow him. He was so much more calm then Kira, even now it was hard to believe they were twins. I had to laugh a little. "Mrs. Moon, if you come too, I can show you to your room."

"Thank you Trent." Mimi said as she followed. "You can call me Mimi."

**Austin's POV**

After we had been settled a couple days, Trent and Kira took us shopping for winter clothing since we were all freezing. I also went to the studio to work on some tracks and Trish set Ally up with her first Audition and Dez kept filming it all. I think this documentary about making it, might end up being pretty good. I guess we'll see how recording goes and if Ally gets a call back in the next couple of days.

**A/N oh my gosh I graded so many math papers today, all I can see is numbers, everywhere! We are still short substitute teachers this week so I still have two classes.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Thirt-six:**

**Austin's POV:**

New York weather in the late fall/early winter is not agreeing with Ally very well. I don't know what to call the time of year because it's just after Thanksgiving and it's technically still fall but it snowed this morning and it's windy. That seems like winter to me, but what do I know, I am from Miami. However as cold as Ally was she seemed to be happy. She has been on three auditions so far and she booked a commercial, no lines or anything but she gets to act like a sullen teen. Dez was loving the vibe of New York, he didn't seem to be so eccentric here, he fit in and he wasn't the only person with a camera glued to his face. Trish was also fitting in nicely… her sassy attitude and quick wit… it was like she was born here. I like it, there is always something to do, but I miss the quiet sometimes. Here there is people about all the time, everywhere in droves. They don't give one fuck if you are famous or not. I saw a few extremely famous actors walking on the street, because they live here, and no one made a fuss. It was incredible. It's a place you can definitely lose yourself in. I was in the recording studio every day. Some days I was writing or finishing a song, other days recording. Mr. Martin came in and asked me what song I think should be the official first single. I had no idea, I needed to think about it. I knew who the leading lady was going to be. That was a no brainer.

This night we were walking down to Rockefeller Center to watch them light the gigantic tree. I took a deep breath and let the cold air fill my lungs, it was refreshing to be able to breath without filling you lungs with heat and humidity, although the air here isn't exactly fresh either, but it still felt good. I had my arm around Ally and my other around Kira. Dez and Trent were walking behind us, sharing Trish as an arm rest.

"You are going to love this. It's the most magical thing. After the tree is lit we will go skating, you'll pick it up pretty quick, I promise." Kira smiled.

"I hope so." I laughed. All I could picture in my head is the four of us newbies falling on our butts. I had never ice skated in my life and here I was going to try for the first time at the age of seventeen.

"You will." Ally looked up at me. "You're good at everything." I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. I felt her nose was cold so I kissed that too.

"Awwah, I swear you two are even cuter now then at camp." Kira looked at us with wonder. We laughed and soon the monstrous tree came into view.

"That is the biggest freaking tree I've ever seen." Trish looked up in awe. It was the size of some of the oldest trees in the woods at camp. How did they even get that thing to stand there? How do they keep the tree alive for over a month? It's crazy. I saw two of the night's performers walk past us, one was one of Ally's favorite and she almost started to fangirl…. I had to remind her that she's a cool headed New York girl now. She nodded but squeezed my hand in delight and let out a little squeal. The tree lighting ceremony was beautiful and we all sung along to the Christmas carols and danced in a circle smiling. When suddenly there was a tug on my jacket sleeve I looked down to see a little girl of about eight with curly blonde hair and big green-blue eyes.

"Are you Austin Moon?" She asked blushing a little she ducked her head. She must be shy. I kneelt down to her level and lifted her chin so I could see her face again. She was a cute little thing. She blushed harder and smiled. She had a missing tooth and when she gave me a smile, her dimples appeared. One word: ADORABLE. My heart was melting for her.

"Yes I am." I smiled. "You know who I am?' She nodded.

"I watch your videos every day, I like the song Don't Look Down." She gave me a curious look. "Are you really here to record a real album?" It was my turn to nod. She grinned even more.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She looked shocked, happy and petrified at the same time. She looked at me blankly.

"Her name is Liza." A woman with similar eyes answered. It must be her mother.

"Well, Liza, it's nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand so she could shake it. She looked at me wide eyed and took my hand.

"Honey, you should tell him, what you told me this morning…" The mom said and the little girl's face turned bright red.

"I told Mommy I wanted to marry you." She put her face in her hands. I heard laughter and aww's coming from my friends.

"Well, I can't marry you, but I could sing to you." I offered. She nodded and smile again. She is so freaking cute. I sang the chorus of Don't Look Down as well as a verse and the Chorus again. I picked her up and began dancing with her, she laughed and flung her arms around my neck. She laughed and if fairies exist, they would laugh like her. Light, sweet and filled with little bells. When I finished singing I kissed her check and put her down. She immediately hugged my legs, tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Liza, let the boy go." Her mother urged and gently pulled her. She didn't budge.

"But, he's nice and cute and I want to stay with him." She protested and I picked her back up.

"You are too sweet and you are such a cutie, but I think your mommy would miss you too much." I smiled at her. She sighed.

"Okay, Mommy. I'll come home with you." Then she turned back to me and kneelt down again, and put her on her feet. I gave her a great big hug. "I love you." She whispered and I gave her another kiss on the check.

"I love you too, Liza." She smiled and pulled back, her mom grabbed her hand and begin to walk away. "Okay, so let's skate." I said as I turned back to my friends. They were all giving me a curious look and holding back laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Heart Throb, new girlfriend?" Trent teased. I guess I have a new nickname.

"I am not a heart throb." I protested, but they laughed even harder. Kira and Ally pulled me a long so we could rent skates.

**Ally's POV**

We laced up the skates, tightly, like Kira and Trent showed us. We stood up, it was weird trying to walk to the ice on the rubberlike floor. Austin and I stepped out before Trish and Dez. We immediately grabbed each other harder and fell to the ice. It didn't' hurt too much as it was a smooth fall and we felt it coming. We used the wall to get up. We were laughing so hard we almost fell again.

"Come on, we can do this, we can roller blade, we do that along the beach all the time. We just have to take this slow." Austin held my hand again and we took a gliding step and moved forward. We pushed gently again and again. Slowly we made our way around the rink. We cheered when we made it around that first time. We went to high-five each other but fell again. We got up and began making another slow round. We spotted Kira helping Trish. Trish was having the most trouble. She was hanging onto Kira for dear life. Trent was showing Dez how to push and glide since he was afraid to do anything but walk along the wall. We glided past them and they both glared at us. Kira and Trent smiled and waved. As the evening moved on. Austin and I got the hang of skating, I only fell once more and we ended up going pretty quick, we weren't ready for any fancy turns or anything but we could skate.

"Let's get some Hot Chocolate." Kira said as we removed our skates.

"That sounds so good right now." I smiled. I was freezing and it was what I needed to warm up. I pulled back on my boots and stood up, my lets felt a little funny. I grabbed Austin for a second thinking I was going to fall. He felt warm, so instead of letting go I snuggled into him more. He kissed me. He kissed me deeply and way too passionately for a public place but it was definitely helping me warm up and I didn't care.

"Come on you two. Hot Chocolate." Trish said as she pushed us. She smiled. We had been in our little world for a second there.

"Right." Austin wiped his lip in case he had gotten any color from on his face. He didn't, but I like that he checked anyway. It was funny. Kira and Trent lead us to their favorite coffee cart to get our hot chocolate. It smelled delicious and felt so good in my hands, I could feel the heat through my gloves. I snuggled into Austin's side again and his arm rested over my shoulder. This was exactly what I pictured over a month ago that night on the beach. It felt so prefect.

**A/N I am so sorry my loves for not updating much the last week, again. I was just so busy, my work load should be back to normal this week and I will be able to update almost daily, only I don't think this story has much more to go. I love you all and I want to give each of you a hug.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Thirt-Seven:**

**Austin's POV:**

Over the next week I had a few more fan encounters but they were definitely a little more aggressive and scary then Liza had been. I got chased down the street by a group of girls about my age. At first it wasn't too bad. They politely stopped me and asked for a picture and hugs, I was cool with that and found it interesting that anyone wanted to talk to me at all. Then it went bad. One of them while hugging me began to run her hand along my stomach, at first it confused me and then I realized she was feeling my abs. I pulled away and they begin to grab at my clothes, in the middle of the side walk, in public. It's a good thing I'm a really fast runner because I think I might have gotten stripped naked if they caught me.

I also decided that my first single and official real video with a budget would be Timeless, Dez already had an idea for the video. Ally and I would be dressed up as a couple from a whole bunch of different decades, living out a dream teen romance, like we did every day of our lives. I love it.

This week was going to be amazing, I was finishing the last of the songs for the album and Mr. Martin booked be on the biggest national morning show in the country that went live every morning from right here in NYC.

I was also trying to figure out what the hell to get Ally for Christmas… I had no idea shopping for a girlfriend for the holiday's was so hard. Mostly because I'd never had a girlfriend before. I knew one thing, I was getting that ring, but that was going to be for New Year's Eve. Well, New Year's Day, I plan on asking seconds before Midnight so she answers in the New Year. The year we will turn 18. I was going to have to ask Ally what she wanted. Mom and Trish told me I was just supposed to know but I guess my geeky, socially awkward side can't comprehend that logic. I swear Ally has not dropped a hint for anything.

**Ally's POV**

"So, Ally." Austin started as he came home from the studio one day. "I know that I should know what you want but I have no clue…" He breathed. "Please, could you tell me something you want for Christmas." I laughed at his adorableness and I smiled. I had been thinking about what to get him too. I had planned on asking him as well.

"To be honest, I don' really want anything, nor do I need anything." I admitted. "I just want to have you by side and sing me classic carols." I smiled.

"Really, that's easy." He grinned and looked so relieved. It's true, I had been spoiled my whole life with material things that all I crave is love and affection. Two things my parents didn't seem to be able to give me.

"So, what do you want?" I kissed his lips lightly.

"Just to have you in my arms." He sighed and leaned his head back against the couch.

"I think that could be arranged." I snuggled in closer to him and he wrapped a blanket around us. I put my head on his chest and heard his breathing get lighter and his soft heartbeat. He was tired and we had a flight in the morning, the record label heard the version of Don't Look Down with Cassidy and now wanted the duet version. Austin insisted that it be Cassidy who sang, since she co-wrote the song. So we are going to California to visit her and do some work. I couldn't wait. The weather there would be warmer, we'd only be there a few days but I was excited just the same.

**A/N What do you think they should get each other for Christmas? I have an idea…. But I still want to know. This next part is going to be long I need to address something. I got a lot of PMs after I mentioned my best friend in an author's note a couple chapters ago. Is it that weird that my best friend is dude? It is possible to be just friends with a guy and both people be perfectly comfortable with it. ( I got a lot of questions about our friendship) No one ever thought he and I should date, never not once, he is really and truly my brother, he may have been that cliché boy next door and two years older but he's just simply my best friend. I introduced him to his wife, she is my friend from college. My sister who, is his age, had a crush on him and got super mad at me for being his friend when we were teenagers, but my sister is a ditzy, giggly, bitch who thinks everything is about looks and sex, so… yeah. I love his wife, my friend, like a sister. So no I am not jealous he's married and I'm not. I am aware he's a good-looking guy, yes incredibly so, I'm not blind or stupid. But just because I know he's attractive doesn't mean I am attracted to him. He and I both look younger then we are, I am 31 and look about 17 or 18, he's 33 and looks 23 and we are both teachers. Yes, his hot teacher game would be strong if he wasn't a pre-school teacher. I'd feel so bad for him if he taught middle school or high school, he'd have to deal with a lot of love struck teenage girls. For those of you who asked what he looked like, I don't why it matters but whatever….. He's six foot five, and like I said very solid build, He's got longish, dark hair, almost black, that's always a little unruly. His eyes are the coolest eyes ever, big and bright, blue (Like Jared Leto blue) with green rings around the pupils. He's got a bit of scruff along his jaw at the moment. His wife said I have to add in something about his dimples, they're nice. He loves music and is almost always singing or playing guitar. He grew up a farm boy and can fix or build just about anything. He can draw and paint. We all have the same twisted and dark sense of humor and love scary movies and books….. I guess that's all you wanted to know about him. I think I hit every question. Okay done with this very long A/N.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

**Austin's POV:**

We had landed safely in California and the record label had set up a car for us but we refused it. Cassidy came to pick us up and she took us straight to the beach. It was so nice being back in the warm weather. She drove us to house which is right on Venice Beach. We took our suitcases inside and changed into shorts and swimsuits. Cassidy grabbed a couple of surfboards and rode bikes along the path that ran next to the beach. There's a pretty sweet skate park here too. Venice is filled with creative people, musicians and artists and it's so laid back and chill, the complete opposite of NYC, don't get me wrong, NYC is great and there are some really great art and music happening there too but the rush everyone is always in and the attitude…. Venice, CA, seems to be more my pace.

"Oh my gosh the sun, I've missed you so." Ally said as she tilted her head up to the warmth of the sun. I think SoCal is a better fit for Ally too. After this whole promotional whirlwind for the album, I think I'd like re-locate out here. There is a Rockwell office and studio out here too.

"This does feel good, we've been cooped up inside so much in New York." Dez smiled.

"I'm just happy my best friends finally made it out here." Cassidy grinned as she took a step into the water.

"Cass, have I told you how much it means to me to have you on my album?" I hugged her tightly.

"Only about a thousand times." She pushed me off a little and rolled her eyes. Then she smiled.

"Thanks for the opportunity." She paused. "I heard about an audition from my girlfriend. Ally, I think you'd be perfect for the part. She got me the sides for you and Trish, you got her a time, right?" Cassidy looked at Trish who gave her a simple thumbs up as she basked in the sun rays. "Sorry, I couldn't wait till dinner to tell you." Cassidy gave a cute puppy dog look.

"Oh, don't worry, it's okay with me." Ally hugged her and kissed Cass' cheek. "Thanks. You are amazing." I looked at the water and saw a decent wave coming. I looked at Cass and we both bolted into the water and paddled on the boards out to meet it. We caught it together and we both rode it all the way to shore. We laughed.

"I swear, you two could be related." Trish observed Cass and I together. "The blonde hair, the height, the laid back attitude, the kind of hippie beliefs, the athletic ability and the musical talent." She shook her head like it was too much for her brain to take.

"You know, I never did realize it before, and I've known Austin since Kindergarten and Cass since we were eight… no wonder they are my two best friends, they really are alike." Ally looked to be in thought and then she nodded.

"Should we mess with people and tell them we're cousins." I could feel a little mischief bubbling up in my stomach. She laughed.

"We really could be… you know my mom was adopted from the East Coast… We could be like third cousins and not even know it." Cass wasn't one for telling lies or messing with people but she was laughing, even though she was trying to justify it.

"You two totally should." Dez said as he put the camera back on and started to record. "Here we have our young teenage heartthrob about to record a duet for the album with this beautiful young woman named Cassidy. Don't fret fans, this girl is no threat to Austin and Ally or as I like to call them, Auslly. Cass is Austin's cousin, distant cousin, but cousin. Don't they look alike? They also are both incredibly talented."

"I'm also, not a threat because I am only into girls." Cassidy winked at the camera. "Austin and I wrote the song Don't Look Down at camp this past summer and I'm so happy he asked me to sing it with him." Then Dez filmed us surfing and splashing around. I'm not sure but I think he filmed me and Ally were making out on the towel. He better not edit that into the movie, the beach had been fairly empty due to it being the middle of December (It was still warm enough to be there, a heat wave had hit the LA area.) So we didn't feel like we were in public while it was happening but if it gets shown in the documentary, a lot of people will see it and I for one will be very embarrassed because that is just sort of awkward.

**Ally's POV**

We woke up early the next morning, Cass and Austin left for the studio, Dez choose to go with them to film and Trish and I went to my audition. I was really nervous, this was for a new TV show, which is the biggest thing I've auditioned for. My stomach was in knots and Austin tried to make me feel more at ease this morning by kissing me, but his kisses made me all worked up and feeling…. To be blunt… horny. So now I had two frustrations.

"Ally, you will be fine. Just read it like you and then if the casting director or whoever is there gives you any notes, just listen and follow what they say and do it the way they ask you too." Trish rubbed my shoulders to ease the knots forming there. I took a few deep breaths. I can do this. I CAN DO THIS! I sighed… it wasn't helping. Since I was feeling…. Frisky…. I put on a… honestly… slutty looking outfit. It made me feel a little more confident. Isn't it funny how that happens? I took a few more breaths and walked into the room with my headshots and my short list of booked jobs from New York. It also listed that I am a good student, avid reader, a great swimmer (also a few other athletic achievements, like soccer team captain and track speed record setter), decent dancer and added by Austin a great kisser. I figured that couldn't hurt since this was an audition for a teen drama. They must have liked me because they wanted to me come back in at the end of January to read again with some of the other potential cast members.

"Trish, They liked me… I got a huge call back." I was jumping up and down and we squealed together. Then I realized when it was almost too late that I shouldn't be jumping in what I was wearing. I almost had a wardrobe malfunction.

"I knew it. Cass knew it. The part is perfect for you." She smiled and hugged me tight. I hugged her back.

"Thanks Trish, you are the best friend and manager in the world." That night Austin and I celebrated alone in a very private part of the beach were we were able to connect intimately as one for hours.

**A/N What do you think they should get each other for Christmas? I have an idea…. But I still want to know. I tried writing this chapter a couple of times but it just didn't work, that's why there was a delay again this week. This story only has a couple more chapters and an epilogue left. Thanks again to all the amazing readers and reviewers, you make my day.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

**Austin's POV:**

It was decided that after the holidays and after I did some promotion for my album, we'd be moving to Los Angeles, it suited our needs as well as our temperatures. Our bodies were just not doing well with the cold. I don't know how Trent and Kira do this every year. Right now however I found the cold and snow to be beautiful. It was the first Christmas I was spending with actual snow. It made the holiday seem magical. Like I was living inside a movie. I grabbed Ally's hand and we set off to go ice skating again. We really enjoy it. She leaned into me and sighed happily. I kissed the top of head, really her hat but I didn't care, she knew I what I was doing. Skating around with her in my arms and the moonlight shinning in her hair and the sparkling Christmas lights will forever be in my heart and mind. My dad was even flying up. It's going to be perfect.

We got home and Kira and Trent's parents had gotten a tree, huge, like fifteen feet. Luckily they live in this huge penthouse. The radio was playing classic Christmas songs and everyone was smiling and laughing. Boxes upon boxes of Christmas decorations had brought to us and we were stringing garland and lights everywhere and placing ornaments on the tree. The six of us kids had decided not to get each other anything because none of us had any idea what to buy each other and if you're me or Dez you don't have the money anyway. I did however have a surprise for Ally on Christmas Eve. I felt like I needed to get her something.

The door opened and my mom walked in with my dad.

"Dad." I ran to him and hugged him tight. "I missed you." I was crying. I don't care who knows it. I'm seventeen and I missed my dad.

"I missed you too Son." He kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair. "Did you get even taller?" I shrugged my shoulders and lead him to mom's room. "This is a pretty fancy place, Austin." He commented.

"I know, it's hard, I can't get used to it. I feel so out of place here, not as bad as at Ally's, but I think it's because Kira's parents are around and actually show affection, it makes the rich life tolerable." I replied. Dad sat back and sighed.

"You know you'll be rich one day very soon, Austin. It makes me happy to know that you don't feel like you belong to the elite class of people, you will do rich right." He smiled.

"That's because my parents taught me that love and happiness is the way to measure wealth, not how many zeros on the bank account." I smiled back.

"They sound like amazing parents." Dad winked.

"They are." I pulled him up and we headed downstairs again.

**Ally's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked as Austin pulled me along he had blindfolded me with a scarf so I couldn't see.

"I can't tell you." He replied.

"You do know where we are going right?" I heard panic in my own voice, we'd only been here about a month and New York is a huge city, we barely knew where anything was yet.

"Yes. Don't worry." His voice was easy and smooth. I could listen to him speak all day, or sing, sing would be even better. He grew quiet again and I could hear the sounds of the city, horns, yelling, street corner musicians, vendors doing their best to sell what they could on this Christmas Eve. Suddenly we stopped and Austin removed my blindfold. There in front of me were two huge white horses with red and green ribbons braided into their hair and they were pulling a beautiful white carriage with silver bells on their reigns.

"It's perfect." I smiled up at him and kissed his lips gently. "A ride through the park, it's just what I dreamed of." I don't know how he knew this is what I wanted, even after we agreed to not get anything and didn't talk about it. I had gotten him something too.

"You really don't mind I got you something, even though we agreed…." He began but I cut him off with a kiss and he picked me up and put me in the carriage. I laughed so did the driver. We settled in under the red blanket that was so soft and warm I pulled it up to my face so I could feel it on my cheeks. We begin to move and as we headed along the path in the park it began to snow. The perfect kind of snow. Light fluffy big flakes coming down at a nice speed. It was truly magical. I leaned in closer to Austin and pulled out a small box from my purse.

"I didn't' follow rules either." I handed it to him. He opened it and smiled wide and kissed me. I knew he would love it.

"This is perfect." It was signed guitar pick from his favorite guitarist. I had put it on a chain so he could wear it around his neck. He put it on and I looked up, just in time to get a snowflake stuck to my eyelash, it tickled for a second then fell away. Maybe snow wasn't so bad after all, at least at Christmas. I don't think I could deal with it for three, four, or more months at a time.

**A/N Nerdy Austin may be making a return…. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Forty:**

**Austin's POV:**

I was so nervous. I was pacing back and forth all day. Kira and Trent kept asking me if I was okay and I just nodded like an idiot. No one knew of my plan for tonight this New Year's Eve. To be honest Ally and I had never told anyone about the night on the beach after homecoming. We didn't tell them because they knew they would say we are too young, but my parents were young when they had me and got married. They are the happiest and most stable couple I know so I don't see a problem. But I know everyone else will. It's not like we have to get married right away, I just want to be engaged and be able to prove to other people just how committed we are to each other.

"Austin, Baby. Stop walking a hole in the floor." Mom said when she saw me in the hallway. She grabbed my shoulders and looked up at me and into my eyes. "Honey are you going to…?" She trialed off and I nodded. "Oh, that's wonderful." She hugged me tight.

"What is doing that's wonderful?" Trish asked as she walked back.

"He's going to ask Ally to marry him tonight." Mom answered for me with a huge grin.

"YES!" Came from Dez and he smiled hugely.

"No, you can't do that." Trish started. "As your manager I have to tell you that world has to think you are single. Girls will buy more of your stuff if they think they have a chance."

"Trish, relax it's not like the guy wears a ring. I plan on keeping my personal life out of the media so I will never answer a question about being single. Until Ally makes a name for herself anyway." I explained. "Even then I don't think we'll talk about it."

"I don't know." Trish gave me a concerned look. "Let's not tell Mr. Martin." She grinned. "I'm so happy for you, I know she'll say yes." Trish hugged me and then Dez joined in.

"Don't tell her okay." I pleaded.

"Hell no." Trish said. "I want her to be surprised. It's Dez you need to be worried about." She glared at him. He just smiled at her. I think he likes her.

"Don't worry I won't." He said with confidence.

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I met in the hallway with everyone else. They all wanted to go down to the streets to be a part of the festivities but that was just way to many people for Austin and I. We were going up to the roof to watch the ball drop and listen to the music below. We said good bye to the others and Austin grabbed my hand and we headed upstairs.

"Austin, this is perfect. Thank you." I kissed him on the lips and he of coarse returned it and my knees when weak again. I love how every time he kisses me it feels like the first time. He had set up a picnic He had a sleeping bag spread out on the roof and two beach chairs with blankets and pillows. He also had white lights hanging along the inside of the ledge. He even plugged in a couple of heaters. He gestured for me to sit so I did. He opened the picnic basket and pulled out humus, veggie sticks, fruit, cheese and crackers. He also pulled out a bottle of sparkling apple cider.

We listened to music, talked, laughed and ate. When it was nearing midnight we got up and danced to the music below. The countdown began and Austin pulled away and knelt down and pulled something out of the picnic basket.

"Ally, will be wife?" His eyes were sparkling with happiness and love. I nodded a yes and he slipped the ruby and diamond ring on my finger. It wasn't big and fancy, I think that's too flashy. It was simple and perfect. I leaned down and kissed him again. He pulled me down to his level and deepened the kiss as he sat back with me on his lap. The ball had dropped to the bottom the second our lips had touched so we started the New Year being engaged.

Our kiss deepened rapidly and Austin pulled the blankets around us and gently helped me undress as I did him. He was extremely ready for me. He pulled a condom out and opened it and I put it on him. We adjusted ourselves under the blankets and became one under the stars.

**A/N One more Chapter and an epilogue is all that is left. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the songs or any other characters you may recognize**

**I apologize for any typos/mistakes in the story, I have absolutely no time to edit. I barely have time to write.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter Forty-one:**

**Austin's POV:**

It's the morning of my first live TV appearance. I don't know if I can do this. I needed something, something to make me feel safe. I rummaged through my suitcase till I found what I was looking for. I put them on, my fake glasses, they immediately made me calm down. I took a deep breath and pulled out a button up shirt and a bow tie I put them on too. I pulled on a pair of jeans and I smoothed out my hair. This is me, not that other guy… or is he me too? Can you be two people? I flopped down on the bed with a sigh.

"Austin what's wrong?" Ally's voice asked from the door way. I heard her approach and she laid next to me.

"I don't know if I am cut out to be a… a…. This is embarrassing… a heartthrob." I muttered. Ally put he her hand on my chest and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Austin, you are a nerd, a really adorable lovable nerd and that shines through even when you don't' wear glasses. Your heart is like gold, precious, and you are so smart and well mannered. Everyone will love you." She said, she leaned in and gave me a light kiss on the lips and I happily accepted. My heart soared, she made me feel better. "I have an idea." Her eyes held a spark, I kept looking at her till she filled me in. "You should recreate your first performance from school…. Shedding the nerd image and showing the world who you are but make it more intense." She winked at me. What on earth was this about? "Come on let's get Trish in on this and Kira and I will help you out on stage. She pulled up as hard as she could and grabbed some extra clothes for me. I was doing two songs, Illusion, because it was the first one we put up online and I was going to sing Better Then This, for my Mom, since it is her favorite. When Ally revealed her plan my face turned red.

"You want me to do that on live TV?" I asked.

"Austin, come on. The record label with love it. The girls will love it. Hell, I'll love it and you're my best friends boyfriend." Trish smiled.

"Austin, you have it, so use it to your advantage. You are from Miami, it's not like you haven't been shirtless in public before." Kira added.

"Are you sure it's not cheesy or tasteless or disrespectful in any way?" I asked still unsure of what was being planned. Trish even okayed it with the label and the TV station.

"It's fine." They all managed to say at once. I let them do my hair for the performances and interview that was going to happen in less than ten minutes. My stomach was filled with eagles, yes eagles, way too big to be butterflies. I took a few deep breaths and took a few steps closer to my mark. My hands begin to shake and my palms were sweating. Ally kissed my cheek and I looked at her in Kira in matching outfits. They were talking part in the performance, kind of like dancers but they were doing more acting.

"This morning we have internet music sensation Austin Moon, his video for his song Illusion went viral back in September and since then fans haven't been able to get enough of the seventeen year old. Welcome Austin." The host smiled and I smile back.

"Thank you, it's a great honor to be here and to be honest, I'm not sure I believe it. Is this a dream?" I managed to speak but it was so stupid, but the host and the small crowd inside laughed and cheered.

"It's no dream." The host assured. "You have a different look then most teen idol types, I'm not sure it will go over well with girls." Wow that was blunt.

"Well, this is a part of me. I am a bit of nerd. I like school, I love learning and reading as much as I love music which is infinite." I said. "I want my fans to know all of who I am. I hope to do that with my performance of Illusion." I breathed.

"That was a very inspiring answer, Austin. I think I might have been wrong… I think America just fell in love with you even more." My cheeks reddened even more. "Look at that he's modest too." The host smiled into the camera. "Okay Austin take it away." I heard clapping and cheering as my music started. I begin to dance. I focused on how the song made me feel and I forgot about all the cameras and when I got to the second verse, I through the glasses off, the bow tie and I messed up my hair. Then as I danced Kira and Ally came in from the sides and pranced around me like lionesses on the prowl. They stalked me and I gave them seductive looks as best I could. Then they pulled off my shirt and I continued as they fought over my shirt behind me. Then they went out of view of the camera and I finished the song. I was welcomed back to reality by loud cheering and wild clapping. I may have even heard a few whistles. "I guess you did show us your different sides." The host said and then to the camera, "When we come back Austin will perform Better Then This."

"Ahhhh, Austin you were great." The girls ran up to me and gave me hugs and Ally threw me a shirt to wear for the next performance, a sleeveless black one that may be considered too tight but Ally knows more about that stuff then I do, so I wasn't going to argue.

"We are back with the now fully clothed Austin Moon." The host began again when the commercials were over. "So Austin, Do you realize you had all the woman that work here swooning over you? And I don't mean the small group of girls that we let in to watch but woman in their 30s and 40s."

"Oh, um…. Thanks." I'm so stupid and my face was nearly purple I could see it in the monitor.

"I think you should get used to Cougars, kid." He clapped me on the back. "Ready to sing again?" He asked I nodded and he stepped away. This performance went smoothly too. After the show was over we went outside and there was about a thousand people waiting for me. I nearly passed out I was so surprised. I sighed every autograph and took a picture with whoever asked. I made sure to thank each of them at least ten times.

"Okay people, Austin has go now, we have a whole day of press lined up." Trish shouted and pulled me along out of the crowd. I'd lost Ally, Kira and Trent, even my Mom in the mob of people. Then I heard Mr. Martin's voice over a bull horn.

"Austin needs to leave, he would love to stay and chat all day but he can't." I waved and mouthed a "so sorry" to all of them. Suddenly there was three really big guys surrounding me and leading me to a fancy car where we found the rest of our group ready and waiting. I smiled when I saw they were safe.

"Austin, there's over two million pre-orders for you album." Trish said as she looked at the numbers. My mouth dropped open. There hadn't been that many albums sold in a week since NYSNC in 2000. And this was just pre-orders. I was flabbergasted. My mom pulled me into a tearful hug as the car started moving.

"I'm so proud of you, Baby." She said. I just hugged her tightly.

**A/N Just the epilogue left…. This story was a fun one to write and I want to thank all of you for reading it and loving it. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Beneath the Surface: Epilouge**

Austin began to tour around the USA and moved to California with Ally, Trish and Dez. Austin and Ally finished their High School classes early and helped Dez finish school His parents came soon after and they were a whole family again. Ally begin to take small roles on TV shows and movies and eventually got her big break. Austin and Ally kept their relationship somewhat a secret the public knew they had grown up together and attended the same camp but they did let them know they were together. Ally wore her ring on long chain around her neck so it wasn't visible. That is until fans across the world began to ship them together and very few people were against it. They were married in small ceremony at the camp where their relationship began at the age of 21. They both traveled the world, not always together as Austin was on tour and Ally on sets. Dez also did a lot of traveling becoming one of the worlds favorite directors. Trish being all of their managers couldn't go with all of them all the time came up with the perfect system of phone and internet ways that she could work from home in her pajamas most of the time, not bad for someone who dropped out of High School. Austin and Ally had three children, two boys and a girl. They lived long happy, successful lives and managed to live a modest simple life despite being world famous. It was a true modern day fairy tale.

**A/N Okay, that's it... THE END. Thanks again for all the readers and reviewers, you rock my socks.**


End file.
